


Проект «Энтерпрайз»

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Star Trek
Genre: AU, Action, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в 2013 году в Тихом океане открылся Разлом, и оттуда показали головы огромные отвратительные звери, иронично прозванные «кайдзю», человечество забыло свои распри и объединилось, чтобы противостоять им. Тогда были созданы Егеря – огромные машины, способные уничтожить пришельцев. Человечество успешно отражало атаки, не в силах понять, кто же именно наслал на него эту напасть, но в силах ответить ей и защитить себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проект «Энтерпрайз»

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета** : Amady  
>  **Дисклеймер** : не получаю никакой выгоды, кроме удовольствия  
>  **От автора** : Таких Егерей никогда не строили, таких кайдзю никогда не вылезало из разлома, а «молчаливый дрифт» никогда не обрывался (доказано Пентекостом) :) Но я считаю иначе :)  
> Я попрал десяток пунктов матчасти, чтобы создать новую.  
> Не будьте суровы :) Энджой!  
>  **Посвящение** :  
> Зак, мой друг, брат и любимый, эта не сказочная сказка на ночь – для тебя.  
> Чудесный Nighthair нарисовал мне иллюстрацию к тексту и обещал нарисовать еще, за что ему огромное спасибо.  
> Bonnie Malfoy и Nihon Teito, благодарю за поддержку в процессе и своевременные пинки и комплименты. Без вас я бы плюнул на эту работу примерно посередине.  
> И, конечно же, огромное спасибо Amady, которая сделала этот текст еще – гораздо – лучше.

_Кайдзю («kaiju» яп.) – «монстр».  
Егерь («jager» нем.) – «охотник».  
«Когда в 2013 году в Тихом океане открылся Разлом, и оттуда показали головы огромные отвратительные звери, иронично прозванные «кайдзю», человечество забыло свои распри и объединилось, чтобы противостоять им. Традиционного вооружения против чудовищ стало недостаточно, и тогда были созданы Егеря – огромные машины, способные уничтожить пришельцев. Кайдзю развивались, а Егеря развивались вместе с ними. Человечество успешно отражало атаки, не в силах понять, кто же именно наслал на него эту напасть, но в силах ответить ей и защитить себя.  
Но Егерь – лишь кусок железа без тех, кто смог бы им управлять. С помощью технологии нейросинхронизации сознания двоих пилотов объединяются с разумом огромной машины, чтобы выступить против кайдзю в водах океана.  
Мы одерживали победу за победой. И для большинства людей пилоты стали звездами, а кайдзю – страшными сказками, да детскими игрушками…  
Мне было восемнадцать. Нельзя сказать, чтобы я питал какие-то иллюзии по поводу своей жизни в частности и судьбы Земли в целом. Но за два года до этого выяснилось, что я дрифт-совместим со своим отцом, и тот позволил мне сражаться вместе с ним, а значит – я знал – я был героем. Я многого не успел выучить, многого не умел, но у меня были крепкие нервы, и я мог спать по ночам, не вспоминая о том, как руки Егеря – мои руки – крошили живую плоть, пусть чудовища – но живого существа.  
Я не хотел другого и не думал о другом.  
К сожалению, судьба не спрашивает нас, чего мы хотим. Нам остается только бороться с ней или плыть по течению.  
И я не знаю, как вы, но я предпочитаю бороться»._

\- Проснись-проснись, детка, всю жизнь проспишь, - раздался над ухом нарочно приторный голос брата, и Джим едва удержался от порыва немедленно спрятаться под подушку. – Хватит пускать слюнки в матрас, малыш, тебя ждет сюрприз.  
Джим натянул одеяло на голову, выставив над ним руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем, наглядно показывая, что он думает о Джордже и его сюрпризах с утра пораньше.  
\- Да ла-а-дно, - с притворной обидой протянул брат, - ты даже не взглянешь?  
\- Ну чего тебе? – Джим вынырнул из теплого кокона и сощурился на совершенно неприлично довольного братца, который сжимал в руке пластмассовую игрушку, изображающую кайдзю с разинутой пастью, и помахивал ею над головой разбуженного.  
\- Огромный жуткий зверь пришел тебя будить.  
Джим с недовольным стоном перевернулся на спружинившей кровати и отпихнул ногами одеяло.  
\- Дурак, - досадливо пробормотал он. – Мне не пять, и, если ты не помнишь, я лег спать только под утро.  
\- Тебя может ждать его большая копия, - насмешливо отозвался Джордж, снова помахав пластмассовым кайдзю над Джимом, а потом, наконец, исчез из поля зрения, чтобы распахнуть занавески. – Папа один не справится без Джимми. Правда, не понимаю, как он может работать, когда перед глазами разворачиваются все эти сцены твоих неуклюжих попыток соблазнить красотку вроде блондиночки Кэрол Маркус.  
\- Не завидуй, - расплылся в широкой улыбке Джим и потер щеку, на которой остался отпечаток подушки. – А Маркус мне вчера дала, кстати, неудачливый ты засранец.  
Брат только закатил глаза, метко бросил в Джима игрушечного кайдзю и скрылся за дверью, посмеиваясь и оставив младшего сползать с верхнего яруса скрипучей металлической кровати.  
В крошечной комнате было светло, доски пола оказались очень теплыми, и Джим, прихватив скалящего пластмассовые зубки монстра, натянул мятые штаны и спустился на первый этаж, где раздавались звуки телевизора, и звенела посудой мать.  
\- Что за вид? – строго поинтересовался сидящий в траченном временем и молью кресле отец. Он читал ежедневную газету, которую каждое утро оставляли под дверью, и на первой ее странице красовался гигантский черно-белый монстр, развалившийся мертвой тушей на побережье. Джим широко зевнул и почесал макушку пластмассовой лапой кайдзю.  
\- Извини, пап, больше не повторится, - без нотки сожаления в голосе произнес он, и отец только закатил глаза и улыбнулся, отчего от уголков его светлых глаз разбежались ясные лучики-тени.  
\- Разумеется, - сказал он и снова закрылся газетой.  
\- Слушай, пап, а ваш следующий кайдзю - шестой по счету? – с набитым ртом поинтересовался откуда-то из-за дверного проема Джордж, и отец утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Выходит, так.  
Джим плюхнулся на диван и пожал когтистую пластмассовую лапу игрушке.  
\- Спасибо за известность, чудовище, - сказал он. Кайдзю посмотрел в ответ осуждающе, и Джим показал ему язык, а затем отложил в сторону: аппетитный запах блинчиков из кухни напомнил о том, что со вчерашнего утра в желудке, кроме алкоголя, ничего не было.

Солнце палило сегодня по-особенному упорно, словно стремилось иссушить и без того обезвоженную землю равнины. Колосья пшеницы обиженно и хрупко клонились под его золотым жаром, но не смели даже шуршать, будто притаились, выжидая. Джим стоял на самом берегу их медного моря и, щурясь и подвернув рукава клетчатой рубашки, смотрел вдаль, к горизонту, где колюче упирались в небо шпили небоскребов обманчиво далекого мегаполиса.  
Джордж с отцом уехали в город на стареньком пыльном Додже: отец, конечно, строго-настрого наказал младшему сыну постоянно быть на связи, если появятся кайдзю, но беды ничто не предвещало, и Джим расслабился.  
Джордж Кирк-старший в прошлом был летчиком - очень недолго, правда, потому что вскоре из разлома в самом дне Тихого океана, словно в насмешку над названием, явились чудовища. Кто-то не без иронии прозвал их «кайдзю», а потом название взяло и прижилось. Кайдзю, как и их несуществующие тезки из старых фильмов-катастроф, стали популярны, и чем материальнее и опаснее они были, тем больше вызывали восторга у тех, кому не приходилось смотреть близко-близко в их свирепые морды. Джим посмеивался над братом, который тоже благоговел перед кайдзю, но все прощал ему, тем более что его собственная с отцом работа вызывала у Джорджа все тот же щенячий дурацкий восторг.  
Сначала все полагали, что место рядом с Джорджем Кирком-старшим займет его первенец, и хрупкая мать, узнав о том, куда стремятся ее мужчины, уже прощалась было со старшим сыном, только вот почему-то не сложилось. Тогда, набравшись смелости, шестнадцатилетний Джим попросил попробовать поставить его в пару к отцу. С тех пор прошло чуть меньше двух лет.  
Мама любила Джима, ерошила ему волосы немножко дольше, чем Джорджу, говорила, как хороши его синие глаза - как у отца, только ярче. «Тебя судьба отметила», - грустно вздыхала она. Джим опускал голову: хотел бы убедить маму, что все будет хорошо, да не мог.  
В любом случае, с отцом они сработались. У них был здоровенный Егерь по прозвищу «Штормовой странник», один из лучших, отлаженная и послушная машина, и Джиму даже нравилось в ней бывать, сливаться с металлическим чудовищем в одно целое разумами. И с отцом, конечно.  
Дома они теперь больше не разговаривали, только обменивались мимолетными улыбками. Джим знал, что во время дрифта секретов все равно не останется.  
\- Что ты видишь? - спросила мама, подойдя со спины. Джим облизнул сухие потрескавшиеся губы и пожал плечами.  
\- Город.  
Мама встала рядом - маленькая и хрупкая, с рассыпавшимися по плечам белокурыми волосами. В руках она держала притащенную Джорджем фигурку кайдзю, и Джим машинально забрал ее, сжал в ладони.  
\- На вашем с папой месте я бы запретила ему носить домой эту гадость, - со вздохом сказала мать. - Неужто вам этого на заданиях не хватает?  
В последний раз Джим видел кайдзю вблизи несколько месяцев назад. Он не сказал бы, что скучает по виду зубастой и наверняка зловонной пасти перед лицом, но фигурка не вызывала почему-то отвращения.  
\- Он пластмассовый. Я могу взять напильник и поработать с ним - он станет улыбаться. Я не боюсь кайдзю, мама, - сказал Джим и растянул губы в усмешке. - Нужно бороться со своими страхами, иначе здесь и жить не стоит.  
Кайдзю, похоже, был согласен: на его оскаленной морде неописуемым образом отражалось сонное умиротворение. Джим фыркнул и опустил руку с фигуркой.  
\- Мне звонила миссис Маркус, - мягко произнесла мама, и Джим скривился, как от зубной боли. - Она сказала, что Кэрол... что ваши отношения близкие настолько, что стоило бы поговорить о...  
\- Нет, - перебил Джим и сжал в руке игрушку. - Это ерунда. Ей не нужен парень-камикадзе. А мне не нужно, чтобы я потерял голову на задании, думая, что у меня где-то там осталась невеста. Я хочу возвращаться домой целым вместе с отцом. Я хочу защищать его, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Мать умолкла, опустила взгляд, и Джим со вздохом поставил точку:  
\- У тебя не будет внуков с синими глазами. Прости, мама.

\- Я мог бы провести этот день более продуктивно, - сказал Джим, неудобно скривившись на горячем, подрагивающем кресле автомобиля и пытаясь подложить руку под голову так, чтобы поза позволила вздремнуть те короткие пятнадцать минут, которые занимала дорога до базы. – Это ведь не кайдзю, пап, так?  
\- Нет, - сказал отец и опустил боковое стекло со стороны водителя. – Но перевооружение – это очень важно. Они должны провести тесты и решить, подойдет ли нам новый Егерь.  
\- Мне и старый нравился, - пожал плечами Джим. – Боевой друг, товарищ и брат… зачем нам новый?  
Отец мягко тронул машину с места, оглянулся и улыбнулся в зеркало стоящей на пороге супруге.  
\- Вот и узнаем. Это приказ, Джим, а приказы не обсуждаются.  
Джим только вздохнул, вытянул из бардачка помятый журнал и принялся листать его. Отец молчал некоторое время, а потом поинтересовался:  
\- Значит, Кэрол Маркус?  
Джим от неожиданности стукнулся макушкой о стекло и застонал.  
\- Это Джордж тебе сказал?  
\- Так что? – оставил вопрос без ответа отец и кинул быстрый взгляд на сына. – Ты не сможешь вечно быть один. А она действительно хорошая. Умная, я слыхал, хорошо учится. И мечтает помогать в совершенствовании вооружения против кайдзю. Почему нет?  
За окном проплывали золотые пшеничные поля, и Джим сосредоточился на них, кусая потрескавшуюся нижнюю губу. На отца смотреть было неловко.  
\- Потому что она слишком хорошая, чтобы однажды не дождаться нас из битвы, - тихо произнес он наконец, поняв, что отец все еще ждет от него ответа.  
Тот издал что-то отдаленно похожее на смешок и изрек нарочно сурово:  
\- Но не слишком, чтобы ты все же вступил с ней в связь.  
\- О, нет, пап, мы не станем это обсуждать, - пробурчал Джим и закрыл лицо журналом. – Разбуди меня, когда будем подъезжать.

Когда Джим впервые ступил на порог здания штаба, он был поражен размерами этой постройки и роскошью, которая царила внутри. Только потом он узнал, что за внешним красно-белым лоском таятся исполинские доки, в которых собирают монстров-Егерей, что в глубине существуют целые сектора, опутанные беспорядочно проводами и уставленные мониторами, где, чтобы пройти и не споткнуться, надо постоянно смотреть под ноги.  
\- Доброе утро, Джордж, - окликнул Кирка-старшего охранник, стоило им с сыном войти в задрапированный белым и красным бархатом холл. – Мистер Сулу ждет тебя на пятнадцатом. Привет, Джим, как мама?  
\- Все отлично, - сипло ответил тот и прочистил горло. – Спасибо.  
Отец жестом велел следовать за ним к лифтам, и Джим поспешил туда, где стальные двери скрывали почти стерильные на вид металлические коробки, бесконечно перемещавшие персонал с уровня на уровень.  
Когда створки с легким шорохом разъехались, Джим вдохнул солоноватый медный запах, всегда царивший внутри кабин, и послушно встал за спиной у отца, уже нажимающего кнопку нужного этажа.  
\- Вы собираетесь подняться на пятнадцатый уровень. Назовите Ваше имя, код доступа и цель Вашего визита, - попросил приятный женский голос, стоило створкам лифта закрыться.  
\- Пилот Джордж Кирк, код семнадцать-ноль-ноль, пилот Джеймс Кирк, код семнадцать-ноль-один, цель визита – испытание совместимости с новой моделью Егеря, - отрапортовал отец, и женский голос доброжелательно ответил:  
\- Запрос принят. Добро пожаловать.  
На пятнадцатом царила привычная суета: тут и там мелькали нагруженные стаканчиками кофе ученые, привычно перешагивающие разномастные шнуры, тянущиеся от компьютера к компьютеру. Двое пилотов – парень и девушка, очевидно, новички – проходили тест на стандартном симуляторе. Джим подмигнул девушке, проходя мимо.  
\- Мистер Кирк, - вежливо позвал незнакомый голос, Джим споткнулся об очередной провод и понял, что слишком уж засмотрелся на хорошенькую темнокожую претендентку в пилоты. – Прошу вас, будьте осторожны. Это ваш сын?  
\- Не обращайте внимания, Джим просто балбес, - со смешинкой в глазах сказал отец и пожал руку выразительной азиатской внешности мужчине в желтом комбинезоне. – Мистер Сулу, приятно познакомиться с Аами.  
\- Взаимно, сэр. Меня назначили отслеживать успех нейронного соединения Вас и Вашего сына с новой моделью, - ответил Сулу. Джим протянул ему руку и ученый крепко ее пожал: ладони у него были теплые и сухие. – Позвольте отметить, что Вы удивительно похожи на вашего отца, Джеймс.  
\- Больше, чем брат, - с самодовольной улыбкой ответил Джим: сходство с отцом было его личной гордостью, потому что Джордж Кирк-старший славился своей неувядающей красотой среди всех, кто его знал, а таких, благодаря успешным победам над уже пятерыми кайдзю, было немало.  
\- Не имею чести быть знакомым с Вашим братом, - слегка улыбнулся Сулу и развернулся к своему рабочему месту. – Итак, командование приказало перевести вас на нового Егеря, мы назвали его «Энтерпрайз»…  
\- Серьезно? – недоверчиво перебил Джим. – Почему «Энтерпрайз»? Я всегда думал, это должно быть что-то внушительное.  
Отец метнул на сына предостерегающий взгляд, и тот прикрыл рот рукой и покорно опустил глаза, пряча в ладони улыбку. На самом деле отец всегда был мягок с ним, так что его строгости можно было не бояться, но глубокое уважение к Кирку-старшему не давало Джиму его ослушаться.  
\- Так получилось, - рассмеялся Сулу и подмигнул Джиму. – В любом случае ни Вы, ни Ваш отец не останетесь недовольны. «Энтерпрайз» оснащен совершенно новой системой глубокого погружения. Когда вы сольетесь разумами с машиной, она будет работать втрое быстрее, мощнее и эффективнее любой прежней модели. Вдобавок вы получите возможность воспользоваться дополнительным оружием.  
\- А недостатки у этой уникальной штуки есть? – спросил Джим и покосился на отца, надеясь, что не выбрал вновь неподходящее для вопроса время. Но тот, кажется, был доволен заданным вопросом и тоже ожидал ответа.  
\- Только один, - помолчав, сказал Сулу. – Когда вы войдете в нейрокомпьютерную связь с «Энтерпрайзом»… в общем, с этого момента он не станет слушаться никого, кроме вас.  
\- Вам не кажется, что это слишком большая трата ресурса? – нахмурился отец, и Джим был с ним согласен, но промолчал.  
Сулу оправил комбинезон и пожал плечами, поджав губы.  
\- Мистер Кирк, сэр, кайдзю, как Вы знаете, становятся все более мощными и агрессивными. Неважно, сколько железа мы потратим, если это поможет нам справиться с бедой. «Энтерпрайз» - экспериментальная машина. Подобных ей пока не существует, и изготовлена она специально для Вас и Вашего сына. Это большая ответственность, но и большая честь, сэр.  
Джордж Кирк-старший кивнул и пригладил светлые волосы. Джим автоматически повторил этот жест и украдкой бросил взгляд на симпатичную девушку-пилота, которая уже закончила тест и о чем-то говорила с навигатором – очень юным парнем, чьи волосы вились смешными пшеничными кудряшками, а белый форменный комбинезон, очевидно, слишком большой, сползал с плеча.  
\- Когда мы приступим к тестам? – спросил за спиной отец, и Сулу, кинув взгляд на наручные часы, ответил:  
\- Через полчаса, мистер Кирк.

\- Эй, - сказал Джим, остановившись в метре за спиной хорошенькой темнокожей девушки, которая как раз снимала сапог от специальной униформы, в которую одевались пилоты и те, кто проходил тесты на пригодность к пилотированию и дрифту. Вся фигура девушки выражала разочарование и недовольство ситуацией, и на ее лице, когда она повернулась к Джиму, было написано то же самое.  
\- Эй? – переспросила она и откинула взмахом руки назад тугой хвост блестящих черных волос. – Так ты здороваешься с девушками?  
\- Перестань, - широко улыбнулся Джим той из своих улыбок, которая всегда вызывала бурю симпатии у девяноста процентов особей женского пола и энного процента особей мужского – Джим не считал. – Я ведь не знаю твоего имени.  
\- И зачем оно тебе? – устало спросила девушка и вновь взялась за сапог.  
\- Ну, - неопределенно отозвался Джим, глядя, как она забавно подскакивает на одной ноге, - я могу назвать тебя по имени и предложить помощь.  
\- Мне не нужна помощь, - раздраженно отозвалась девушка, уже с отчаянием рванув сапог еще раз.  
Картинно вздохнув, Джим присел на колени и аккуратно расстегнул еще одну заклепку на голенище, которая не давала девушке освободиться из обувного плена, а затем стянул сапог и поставил его рядом с освобожденной ногой.  
\- Меня зовут Джеймс Кирк, - представился он, озорно глядя на собеседницу снизу вверх.  
\- Я знаю, - ответила она и слегка покраснела. – Половина женщин штаба только и твердят, что твою фамилию. Они все поголовно влюблены в твоего отца.  
Джим изобразил смущенную улыбку.  
\- Боюсь, мой отец счастливо женат. А я вот вполне свободен.  
Девушка снова откинула хвост за спину и, кажется, слегка улыбнулась.  
\- Ухура.  
\- Это имя или фамилия? – уточнил Джим, и девушка лукаво сощурилась.  
\- Фамилия.  
\- А имя?  
Джим поднялся на ноги и внимательно проследил, как Ухура расстегивает плотный комбинезон. К его глубокому сожалению, под комбинезоном обнаружилась красная футболка, но Джим все равно широко заулыбался.  
\- А имя я тебе не скажу, - нежно отозвалась Ухура, - потому что если ты пытаешься ко мне подкатить, то мой ответ – нет. Спасибо за помощь с сапогом.  
\- Я не пытаюсь к тебе подкатить, - показушно оскорбился Джим. – А хочу позвать на свидание. Скажем… сегодня в девять. Я свожу тебя в отличный бар, мы хорошо выпьем, и ты назовешь мне свое имя. Ты не можешь отказаться, потому что я все равно приду.  
Смех у Ухуры был тихий и приятный, она стянула комбинезон, продемонстрировав длинные ноги, не скрываемые легкими шортами, и ответила, закинув униформу за плечо:  
\- А я не приду.  
\- В девять, - весомо повторил Джим и послал ей воздушный поцелуй. - Разрешаю опоздать на десять минут. До вечера!  
\- Дурак! – незло хихикнула девушка за спиной, и Джим, не оборачиваясь, махнул ей рукой на прощанье.

Тот самый парень, что говорил полчаса назад с Ухурой, оказался перед монитором компьютера, к которому послал Джима и его отца Сулу.  
\- Меня зовут Павел Чехов, - представился парнишка с сильным русским акцентом. Он говорил очень четко и старательно и, похоже, немного смущался того, что у него не получалось выговаривать слова идеально. – Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, мистер Кирк и мистер Кирк.  
Джим подавил невольную улыбку, когда отец от души пожал пареньку руку и направился в отсек управления Егерем, пока надежно установленный над большой ямой, по единственному пути, который в него вел - шаткому на вид металлическому мостику.  
\- Слушай, - шепнул Джим Павлу, задержавшись, - а Ухура, которая тут испытания проходила – вы ее взяли в пилоты вместе с тем парнем?  
\- Нет, они не совместимы, - удивленно отозвался Чехов. – А почему Вы спрашиваете?  
\- Из любопытства, - Джим подмигнул и быстрыми шагами нагнал отца, который уже осматривал кабину «Энтерпрайза» изнутри. Она мало чем отличалась от кабины привычного Егеря, может, в ней было побольше проводов, но это было совершенно не то, что Джим счел бы за серьезную разницу.  
\- Надеюсь, эта штука не вызывает мигрень, - пошутил Джим, и отец коротко улыбнулся ему.  
\- Это худшее из зол, которое может принести новый вид дрифта, так что забудь об этом.  
\- О-о-о, умеешь ты утешать, - обреченно проскулил Джим и показал панели управления язык, пока отец скрылся за металлической переборкой в поисках костюмов. – А разве нам не должны тут… помочь?  
\- Предположить обратное было бы нелогично, - сухо сказал кто-то за спиной у Джима, и тот резко развернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с черноволосым человеком несколько старше себя. Более того, это был тот самый парень, что проходил проверку на совместимость с Ухурой. Он рассматривал Джима без особого интереса темными, глубокими глазами, и был весь затянут в черное, как в броню. – Мистер Кирк, смею предположить?  
\- Мистер Спок, мистер Спок, - окликнул заглянувший в кабину Чехов, - как Вы пробрались мимо меня так незаметно?  
Отец вышел из-за переборки, и Чехов притих, а тот, кого назвали Спок, перевел взгляд на него.  
\- Похоже, я ошибся, я должен был говорить с Вами, - сказал он, и Джим возвел глаза к потолку. – Полагаю, этот молодой человек – Ваш сын?  
\- Да, это Джеймс, - мягко согласился отец и протянул Споку руку, которую тот немедленно пожал. Джим не смог бы объяснить, почему он так подумал, но это пожатие показалось выверенным настолько, что не длилось ни долей секунды дольше, чем этот Спок считал приличным и необходимым. Это… задевало.  
\- Со мной тоже можно разговаривать, - буркнул Джим и отвернулся к Чехову. Спок проводил его черными глазами, буквально сверля макушку.  
\- Не думаю, что кто-то в этой кабине предположил обратное, мистер Кирк.  
\- В этой кабине предположили только то, что у Вас странное имя, - ребячески огрызнулся Джим, и Чехов фыркнул в кулак.  
\- Мистер Спок не называет свое настоящее имя, сэр, - сказал он с заметно усилившимся акцентом, и в его красивых светлых глазах плясали смешинки – очевидно, ему понравился Джим. – Он предпочитает, чтобы его называли так, как называют.  
Отец свел брови на переносице и стал расспрашивать Спока о технических характеристиках «Энтерпрайза», а Чехов поманил Джима ближе и с восторгом сказал:  
\- На самом деле, «Энтерпрайз», по большей части – его разработка. Спок - единственный из техников, кто оказался совместим с этой системой. Ее тестировали на нем, в половину мощности, конечно, чтобы не нанести вреда, но он все равно очень любит этого Егеря. Он гениальный ученый, сэр, и…  
\- Зови меня Джим, - перебил и широко улыбнулся тот, и Чехов активно закивал. – Я не сомневаюсь во вкладе мистера Спока в эту разработку, просто… с ним мало кто нормально ладит, да?  
Чехов нахмурился, будто бы решая, что ему следует ответить, а потом расслабился и пожал плечами.  
\- Пожалуй. Но, может, у вас получится.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - пробормотал Джим, хмыкнув, обернулся и встретил равнодушный черный взгляд, который тут же вновь вернулся к отцу. – Эй, м-м-м… мистер Спок, а если Вы совместимы с Егерем, почему Вы не выходите в дрифт и не помогаете в битвах с кайдзю?  
\- Джим, - строго осадил его отец, но Спок успокаивающе поднял руку.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал он. – Я не вхожу в дрифт, потому что второму пилоту со мной всегда неуютно. Я умею сдерживать свои воспоминания, в то время как мой партнер не может сделать того же. Это вызывает у кандидатов отторжение, и дрифт разрывается. Я ответил на Ваш вопрос?  
Джим кивнул и заткнулся. Черт побери, этот Спок был интересным ровно настолько же, насколько раздражающим.  
\- Я оставлю вас, - торопливо произнес Чехов. – Я буду следить за показаниями костюмов с монитора, мистер Спок поможет с настройками. В целом ничего необычного, но может быть не очень удобно одеваться с непривычки. Желаю вам удачи, я на связи.  
Парнишка шмыгнул прочь из кабины, и Джим повернулся к отцу. Тот явно был им недоволен, и вопреки всему, Джим ощутил острый укол совести и опустил глаза на решетки под ногами.  
\- Начнем? – спросил отец у Спока, и тот, кажется, кивнул.  
\- Ваши костюмы, - он указал на переборку, за которой тонкая металлическая пластина со стеклянными окошками скрывала два костюма, отдаленно схожих со стандартными облачениями пилотов. – Прежде чем вы закрепитесь у панели управления для начала дрифта, вам необходимо будет установить датчики. Это займет совсем немного времени, сегодня я помогу вам.  
Джим стянул куртку и, опустившись на одно колено, принялся расшнуровывать тяжелые ботинки. Отец позволил сканеру убедиться в идентичности отпечатков пальцев образца и его собственных и вытащил два тонких комбинезона, на которые предполагалось после надеть доспех. Спок забрал у него оба, ожидая, пока он и Джим будут готовы натянуть костюмы. Отец отошел за переборку, очевидно, решив переодеться там, о чем-то переговариваясь с Чеховым по радиосвязи.  
Решетка пола под ступнями была неприятно холодной, и Джим, поднявшись и стянув джинсы и футболку, зябко переступил с ноги на ногу и взял из рук Спока второй из костюмов. Тот был мягким на ощупь, местами чуть колючим, как очень тонкая шерсть.  
\- Помочь? – коротко поинтересовался Спок и поднял бровь. Джим ощутил почему-то, как щеки заливает краска и улыбнулся нарочно нахально:  
\- Прости, приятель, но если ты хочешь прикоснуться к моему телу, тебе придется найти для этого другой предлог.  
\- Вы слишком убеждены в своей неотразимости, - спокойно отозвался Спок и цепко ухватив Джима за плечо, развернул спиной к себе, закрепляя на его шее что-то круглое, холодное и металлическое. – Однажды это сыграет против Вас. Но пока Вас можно простить – Вы слишком юны, чтобы понимать, что не делаете ничего хорошего.  
\- Как патетично, - ухмыльнулся Джим.  
\- Вы действительно понимаете значение слова «патетика»? – поинтересовался Спок и закрепил на руке Джима тонкий металлический браслет.  
\- Вы действительно не испытываете никакого душевного волнения, когда смотрите на меня? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Джим. Спок обошел его по дуге, в его руках был последний металлический датчик. Джим внимательно следил глазами за его лицом, ловил каждое движение ресниц. Спок подошел очень близко, так, что можно было рассмотреть, что глаза у него вовсе не черные, а темно-карие, поднял руку и почти нежно прикоснулся к виску Джима. Тот вздрогнул от удивления, но силой воли заставил себя стоять на месте. Спок приподнял подвижную густую бровь изучающе, пальцы его мягко скользнули по скуле, а потом он сделал шаг назад и – удивительно! – усмехнулся.  
\- У вас интересный цвет глаз, мистер Кирк. Но даже несмотря на этот факт, Вы не вызываете у меня душевного волнения.  
\- Поэтому Вы только что… погладили меня? – воинственно и немного растерянно отозвался Джим, и Спок снова поднял свою чертову выразительную бровь.  
\- Мне нужно было прикрепить датчик, Джим, Вы забыли?  
Джим машинально потрогал висок и обнаружил, что к нему действительно плотно прижата тоненькая металлическая пластинка.  
Спок поиздевался над ним!  
Джим молча в два счета натянул костюм, надел сапоги и отправился к отцу, который был уже в полном облачении, нарочито громыхая подошвами о металл пола. Он был уверен, что Спок за его спиной все еще ухмыляется.

\- Итак, - сказал Спок, когда привычное металлическое одеяние тесно охватило Джима и его отца, и они оба заняли свои места, - через три минуты начнется дрифт. Я рекомендую вам надеть шлемы заранее. Я не уверен, какими ощущениями это будет сопровождаться. В любом случае, показатели ваших мозговых центров тщательно отслеживаются мистером Чеховым и мистером Сулу. Желаю удачи.  
Джим проводил взглядом покинувшего кабину Спока и облизнул губы. Внутри что-то все еще подрагивало от негодования – остро хотелось отомстить ему, спровоцировать его, оставить такой же неприятный осадок, какой он оставил Джиму.  
\- Что с тобой? – спросил отец, взяв в руки шлем.  
Джим только качнул головой и надел на себя такой же.

Запуск протокола межпилотной связи еще даже не начался, а в ушах противно зазвенело. Джим, приготовившийся к любой реакции организма, с удивлением огляделся. Судя по показаниям мониторов, запущенная программа была остановлена. Отец сориентировался быстрее, сдернул шлем и принялся отсоединять многочисленные провода:  
\- Тревога, кайдзю выходит из разлома! – крикнул он, и Джим торопливо последовал его примеру, снял шлем и с ожесточением оторвал датчик от виска. Кожа все еще хранила прикосновение чужих пальцев.  
\- Егерь «Штормовой Странник», - сообщил прохладный женский голос, - вам приказано встретить кайдзю на побережье. Переходите в свою машину. Повторяю…  
Джим не слушал, он бежал за отцом, выравнивая дыхание и на ходу перескакивая провода на полу. В тяжелых ботинках это было нелегко, но времени на раздумья о неудобствах не оставалось – чем раньше они выдвинутся, тем лучше для всех.  
В кабине Егеря привычно пахло техническим маслом и резиной, Джим почти с наслаждением втянул знакомый запах и встал на свое место. Отец занял пост рядом, надел шлем и закрыл глаза, успокаивая дыхание.  
\- Я снова с вами, господа, - сказал в микрофон Сулу. – Сегодня вас окончательно поручили мне. Пристегнитесь, мистер Кирк, мы начинаем погружение.  
Джим, опустил на голову шлем и тоже зажмурился – нейропроводящий гель ненадолго повергал все вокруг в темноту. Когда в глаза вновь ударил свет мониторов, Джим услышал смешок Сулу:  
\- Готовы к падению?  
\- Так точно, мистер Сулу, - отозвался отец и улыбнулся Джиму, коротко посмотрев в пол-оборота. – Готов поделиться секретами, Джеймс?  
\- Так точно, пап, - с короткой усмешкой подмигнул тот.  
Кабину дернуло вниз – она на приличной скорости спускалась вниз на стальных тросах, чтобы пристыковаться к телу Егеря. Джим инстинктивно пригнулся, чтобы компенсировать удар – «Странник» был уже не слишком молод, и его изрядно потрепало в боях, а потому соединение с каждым разом становилось все жестче и резче.  
\- Запуск протокола межпилотной связи, - сообщил Сулу. – Запуск нейросинхронизации.  
К этому невозможно было привыкнуть. Джим не мог точно описать это ощущение, сколько бы брат ни допытывался. Каждый раз что-то дергало его где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, и он на бесконечные секунды проваливался в отцовские мысли и воспоминания. Он знал, что с отцом происходит то же самое. Образы в голове отца мешались с его собственными, соединяясь в бурный поток, иногда сливались, иногда были общими. Джим видел улыбающуюся, совсем юную маму, светлое южное небо, старые качели во дворе их прежнего дома, слышал смех брата, снова ступал впервые на порог школы, держал на руках любимую старенькую собаку, осматривал в первый раз «Штормового странника»…  
Джим смотрел в глаза Споку, темно-карие, внимательные глаза. В них было столько всего, только ни одну эмоцию не удавалось вычленить, словно Джим стоял перед закрытой дверью, за которой были люди, и не мог распахнуть ее и увидеть, кто же там, внутри. Спок касался его виска в мимолетной насмешливой ласке.  
\- Джим! – рявкнул отец. – Сохраняй молчание!  
Образ исчез в потоке, и Джим зажмурился, понимая, что впервые только что позволил одному воспоминанию захватить себя. Это было недопустимо, и он чуть не прервал дрифт, но больше всего поражало то, какое именно воспоминание это было…  
\- Все в порядке, мистер Кирк? – спросил Сулу напряженно. – Дрифт едва не прервался.  
\- Извините, - почти беззвучно выдохнул Джим. – Все в порядке. Мы можем продолжать.  
В голове отца отчетливо мешалось удивление с недовольством. Он мог бы сказать что-то вроде «ты мне все расскажешь», но смысл, - если он и так уже увидел в голове Джима все то, что тот мог бы рассказать? На самом деле, это было почти ничего.  
\- Калибровка, - скомандовал Сулу. – Правое полушарие.  
Джим послушно вытянул руку вперед.  
\- Левое.  
Отец повторил движение. Синхронизация была завершена, посторонние мысли покинули теперь уже общий разум, а тело машины ощущалось как свое собственное.  
\- Поехали, - велел Джордж Кирк-старший. «Странник» поднял руку в победном жесте и легко оторвался от земли, надежно закрепленный на тросах, прицепленных к вертолетам. Джим смотрел глазами «Странника» на пенящиеся волны под ногами и отчаянно старался сохранять дрифт-молчание.

Океан был накрыт густой чернотой – подступала гроза. Она шла незаметно, словно любопытный зверь, когтистый, но мягколапый. Густая сталь волн колыхалась далеко внизу. Впереди, судя по показаниям компьютера, неторопливо и упорно плыл кайдзю – пока его еще не было видно в пене волн, но у «Странника» оставалось не так уж много времени, чтобы подготовиться к встрече.  
Это был кайдзю третьей категории, с большим наростом на голове, напоминающим лезвие топора. Он плыл неглубоко, извивался гибко, словно просто путешествовал по морю, а не собирался превратить в руины людские города.  
\- Сбрасываем вас, - сказал Сулу, и его голос звучал шершаво из-за небольших помех.  
\- Джим, - позвал отец. Тот повернул голову: отец сохранял дрифт-молчание, а потому сейчас Джим с трудом мог вычленить его мысли во что-то конкретное. – Я слышу твою обиду. Мы поговорим об этом человеке после, если ты захочешь.  
Джим рассеянно кивнул. Тросы с визгом взмыли в небо – тяжелый Егерь пошел вниз. Джим снова автоматически пригнулся, готовясь к удару.  
Отец улыбнулся, и Джим хотел было сказать, что благодарен ему за понимание, за поддержку, за… все, но Егерь рухнул в воду, всколыхнув ее и без того беспокойную поверхность, скрипнул своими исполинскими металлическими суставами, выпрямляясь – и прямо перед ним из-под воды взмыло, подымаясь, чудовищное создание.  
Пожалуй, им можно было бы восхититься: он весь был покрыт золотыми узорами, словно высеченными по камню умелым скульптором, а глаза его светились изнутри фосфорным светом, как у глубоководного зверя, - но кайдзю не выглядел ни красивым, ни дружелюбным, когда стоял вот так, примериваясь к своему первому удару, на гигантских полусогнутых лапах. У него были огромные когти, они влажно блестели в свете иллюминации «Странника» и, казалось, могли пропороть его обшивку так же легко, как нож – кусок сливочного масла.  
В отличие от кайдзю, Егерь медлить не стал – наградил чудовище хуком справа, отчего голова с огромным наростом мотнулась в сторону, а маленькие глазки злобно сощурились. Кайздю взревел и бросился вперед, «Странник» зажал его в захват, заставляя биться в бессильном приступе ярости и когтить металл своей брони. Джим явственно чувствовал под рукой живое тело с грубой от соленой воды кожей, ощущал, как перекатываются мышцы, когда кайдзю пытается вырваться…  
«Ракету», - подумал Джим, и отец активировал боевую систему.  
Сработать она не успела – скользкое тело вынырнуло из захвата, кайдзю отступил, только чтобы с удвоенной яростью броситься навстречу. «Странник» схватил его за рог, чудище рассекло воздух исполинскими лапами, впилось в обшивку, потянуло за собой, и Джим понял, что теряет равновесие…  
\- Встаем! – закричал отец – в пылу битвы он иногда забывал, что достаточно только подумать…  
Датчики заверещали: кайдзю пропорол броню, лишив «Странника» цельности. В механизмы хлынула вода.  
Джим напрягся от боли во всем теле: «Странник» и кайдзю барахтались в воде, не в силах расцепиться. Чудовище так и держало лапу в обшивке, надежно зафиксировав Егеря и не давая ему отойти.  
\- Повреждения не критические? – захлебываясь дыханием, проорал Джим Сулу, и тот немедленно ответил встревоженным голосом:  
\- Пока нет. Вам нужно встать, «Странник».  
Казалось, от напряжения сейчас пойдет кровь из носа, и хрустнут все кости разом. «Странник» вцепился в извивающееся тело кайздю и сбросил его с себя, зверь, отчаянно дергаясь, упал в воду, взмахнув огромным куском оторванной от Егеря обшивки. Джим почти взвыл от боли, когда машина тяжело поднялась на ноги, но и кайдзю не стал переводить дух: вскочил, разбрасывая вокруг себя брызги, и с удивительной прытью снова кинулся на Егеря.  
\- Боевая система нестабильна, - затараторил Сулу. – Ракетница может рвануть вместе с Егерем при попытке выстрелить, будьте осторожны!  
\- Черт, черт, черт! – не своим голосом просипел отец. – Джим, хватаем!  
«Странник» вновь вцепился в нарост на голове кадзю, держа его на приемлемом расстоянии, и принялся методично избивать его, метя прямо в скалящиеся зубы.  
\- Давай, просто пробьем ему грудную клетку, - выдохнул Джим, и отец, скорее, услышал его мысли, чем его голос, и согласился.  
Егерь дернулся вперед, кайдзю тоже – и повалил исполинскую машину обратно в воду, яростно когтя гигантскими лапами.  
\- Правая рука отказала! – проорал в динамике Сулу раньше, чем пилоты сами это поняли. – Вам надо отступить! Слышите меня? Отступайте! Вам на помощь сейчас подойдет «Молния»!  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил отец под аккомпанемент беззвучного крика Джима. Они болтались на своих местах вместе с Егерем, которого кайдзю когтил, пытаясь добраться до важнейших систем, и Джим знал, о чем думает Джордж Кирк. И просто не мог ему этого позволить.  
\- Нет, - попросил Джим, чувствуя, как под веками закипают неуместные слезы. – Пап, нет. Давай уйдем, они придут, «Молния» придет!  
«Они не успеют, - думал отец. – Мы сейчас утонем или взорвемся, и пусть это произойдет с минимальными потерями».  
\- Кирк, - голос Сулу пробивался сквозь вату в ушах и шипение, - что, Вашу мать, вы задумали? Убирайтесь на хрен оттуда!  
\- Пап, - прошептал Джим, и Егеря снова ощутимо тряхнуло, а потом что-то сжалось в солнечном сплетении, и с его стороны дрифт разорвался.  
Переднюю часть кабины пилотов сорвало, словно лист бумаги, и взору открылась морда кайдзю: разинутая пасть, ряды кривых гигантских зубов, маленькие, злые, сияющие синим светом глаза…  
Зубы сомкнулись перед самым лицом, Джим против воли закрыл уши руками и прикусил губу, сдерживая порыв заорать. Пахнуло морем, солью и рыбой, а потом что-то затянуло тело в крохотную кабинку, и Джима дернуло вверх.  
Отец просто выбросил его из кабины. Принудительно катапультировал в водонепроницаемом модуле, способном донести Джима до безопасного берега.  
Последнее, что он видел, была вспышка яркого алого света на фоне неба.

\- Да отвали ты от него, Кинсер, - проворчал над ухом хрипловатый голос с сильным акцентом. – Он в себя приходит, не хватало еще ему в первую очередь твою рожу увидеть. Отвали, говорю.  
Джим попытался что-то сказать, но в голове будто бы стучал отбойный молоток, все болело и ныло, а губы, словно ошпаренные солью, отказывались расклеиваться. Его штормило, затягивало в водоворот блаженного забытья, но он не хотел поддаваться.  
Отец. Он должен был знать, где его отец.  
\- Лежи, - произнес все тот же голос, а потом на лоб легла прохладная ткань, прошлась по лицу, и Джим со стоном приник к кончику тряпицы губами. – Воды дать? Держи. Пей, осторожно. Пей.  
Губ коснулась холодная, неровная кромка стакана, блаженная влага потекла мимо рта, и Джим судорожно принялся слизывать капли. Язык, казалось, распух и занял собой весь рот, но постепенно ему удалось поймать губами несколько полноценных глотков воды. Мгновенно стало легче, и Джим с трудом разлепил глаза. Над ним стоял мужчина в темной одежде, он хмурился, отчего между его светлых бровей залегла морщинка.  
\- Как ты? – спросил он, и Джим с трудом прохрипел:  
\- Жив.  
Мужчина отошел, застучал чем-то, и каждый звук отдавался в висках, словно бой барабана. Джим попытался сесть, чтобы оглядеться, но чья-то маленькая рука с легкостью вернула его на место, надавив на плечо.  
\- Лежи, - сказал другой голос, немного странный, и Джим, повернув голову, увидел перед собой человечка очень маленького роста – тот едва дотягивал до уровня его собственной макушки в лежачем положении на кровати.  
\- Это Кинсер, - сказал мужчина, вернувшись к Джиму с новым стаканом. – Он не болтливый, зато и не жрет много. Отойди, дай человека лекарством отпоить, видишь, плохо ему!  
Джим все-таки приподнялся на подушках и хлебнул «лекарства» - на вкус оно оказалось больше похоже на медицинский спирт, опалило глотку так, что засаднило кашлем, надрывным, до хрипа, но, что удивительно, в голове моментально прояснилось.  
\- Как я тут оказался? – спросил Джим, продышавшись. Кинсер забрал у него из рук стакан и унес куда-то за видавшую виды занавеску, которой был скрыт дверной проем. Вокруг царил беспорядок, Джим, похоже, находился в хозяйской спальне, и ее владелец не очень-то заботился о чистоте.  
\- Кинсер нашел, - был ответ. Мужчина сел на табуретку возле кровати и внимательно вгляделся в лицо Джима. – Ты лежал на берегу среди обломков транспортировочной капсулы. Не знаю, как тебя не разбило о камни, должно быть, ты счастливчик…  
\- Я был один? – быстро спросил Джим и вытер тыльной стороной ладони саднящие после спирта губы. – Скажите, был ли со мной кто-то рядом? Или поблизости?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой мужчина и нахмурился. – Кто мог быть с тобой?  
\- Мой отец, - голос Джима дрогнул, но он упрямо продолжал, - пилот Егеря «Штормовой странник» Джордж Кирк. Я… я был с ним, мы сражались с кайдзю, и он насильно разорвал дрифт и катапультировал меня, когда ситуация оказалась критической. Он… мы должны найти его. Он, должно быть, катапультировался следом, запустив систему самоуничтожения… ну, долго объяснять, но он должен быть где-то рядом, если я тут. Он не мог меня оставить, понимаете? – слова лились сплошным потоком, и Джим отчаянно старался сам поверить в них. Конечно, отец не мог так глупо свести счеты с жизнью. Он должен был отправиться следом. – Поищите его, сэр… Я похож на него, у него такие же волосы и глаза, он старше, конечно, сэр, но вы сразу его узнаете, его ведь все знают, правда? И вы видели его по телевизору? Сэр…  
Плечи сидящего на табуретке человека странно опустились, словно он очень тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Меня зовут Монтгомери Скотт, - сказал он. – Для друзей просто Скотти. Ты Джим Кирк, так?  
\- Да, - заторможено кивнул тот. – Так Вы… ты… ты найдешь его?  
\- Видишь ли, я тут слежу за разломом… От меня приходят вести о кайдзю. И до меня до первого доходят вести о боях с ними… Джордж Кирк погиб вместе с Егерем, - проговорил Скотти странным голосом. – Вчера утром. Хикару Сулу слышал его до последней секунды. Он просил адмирала Пайка позаботиться о тебе и передать твоей матери… о… случившемся. Извини, Джим.  
\- Нет, - сказал Джим и отвернулся к стенке, натянув на себя толстое одеяло. – Это неправда.  
Ему было очень, очень холодно.

На кухню Джим вышел спустя несколько часов, пряча покрасневшие глаза и вытирая нос рукавом безразмерного свитера, который оставил ему Скотти. Джинсы неудобно спадали, а пол неприятно холодил босые пятки, но про обувь хозяин, видимо, забыл.  
\- У тебя есть еще этого лекарства? – спросил Джим, глядя куда угодно, только не в лицо Скотти, но тот только согласно хмыкнул.  
\- Без него я бы тут давно свихнулся с этим молчуном. Садись, сейчас выдам.  
Джим покорно сел за стол и принялся ковырять ногтем неровность в дереве на самом краю.  
\- Где Кинсер? – без особого интереса спросил он, просто чтобы что-то спросить.  
\- На побережье, - помедлив, ответил Скотти и поставил перед Джимом эмалевую кружку с прозрачной жидкостью, пахнущей резко даже на расстоянии. – Я попросил его поискать внимательнее.  
Мир вокруг Джима подернулся прозрачной пеленой, и он торопливо сморгнул ее, пока Скотти не заметил.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что. Пей.  
Джим послушно опрокинул в себя алкоголь. Пелена снова застлала глаза, но уже от крепости напитка. Или Джим просто хотел думать, что это было так. Это казалось не таким постыдным.  
\- Вы сообщили в штаб, что нашли меня? – спросил он у Скотти. Тот стоял над плитой и что-то мешал в видавшей виды сковороде.  
\- Не-а, - отозвался он, - захочешь – сообщу. Нет – не стану. Ты у них пока пропавший без вести, вдруг захочешь им остаться.  
Джим покачал головой и посмотрел в кружку, в которой еще плескались остатки жидкости.  
\- Это не по уставу…  
\- Плевать на устав, - сказал Скотти. – Плевать. Ты важнее. И для него ты был важнее. Он не просто так спас тебе жизнь, отдав свою. Однажды ты поймешь, наверное.  
\- У тебя есть дети? – спросил вдруг Джим и поднял глаза. Скотти посмотрел прямо в них и смутился, Джим видел сквозь теплое пьяное марево, как сжались его губы.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда ты не можешь знать, пойму я или нет, правда? – Джим широко улыбнулся. – Налей еще. Это хороший день, чтобы напиться.

Утром, стоя на выдающемся в море мысе, открытом всем ветрам, Джим кутался в колючий свитер и обещал себе, что плачет в последний раз. Кинсер поднял его рано без единого слова, просто пришел и коснулся плеча, а Джим подскочил, как от грохота. Он не помнил, как заснул, не помнил, о чем говорил со Скотти вчера, но выпили они порядочно – оба, и хозяин еще мирно дремал на диване в гостиной.  
Кинсер вывел Джима на улицу, пододвинул какие-то старые кроссовки, и Джим безропотно надел их. Снаружи дом выглядел не лучше, чем внутри, непонятно было, как он вообще еще не улетел вместе с очередным порывом ветра: старая деревянная хибара, опутанная проводами и с огромными антеннами, торчащими из крыши, как неказистые рога. Удивительно, но аппаратура у Скотти стояла самая новая в специально отведенном для этого помещении, но в остальном дом скорее напоминал рыбацкую хижину, чем филиал штаба по борьбе с кайдзю.  
Кинсер вел парня, держа его за рукав, Джим шел, то и дело спотыкаясь и потирая кулаками глаза, не до конца открывшиеся после сна. Они остановились только когда достигли мыса. Недалеко внизу бились о камни непослушные волны, яростно бросались на острые глыбы и отползали обратно, чтобы вновь собраться с силами. Маленький человечек отпустил рукав Джима, и тот посмотрел сверху вниз ему в лицо. Глаза у Кинсера были черные, очень внимательные, и говорили, наверное, больше, чем мог бы сказать его язык.  
\- Там, - коротко произнес он, и Джим подумал, что, может, ему неудобно или больно разговаривать. Каждое его слово звучало так, будто весило тонну. Но Джим понял: там, внизу Кинсер нашел его, избитого камнями и волнами, вытащил на полосу гальки, выловил слабое дыхание сквозь шум моря.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал Джим.  
Кинсер посмотрел на него, поправил свою курточку и медленно выговорил:  
\- Мистера Джорджа Кирка нашли. Ночью. И обломки Егеря. Ваш «Странник».  
Джим прикусил дрожащую от холода и боли губу и кивнул.  
\- Он был добр. Я встречал его. Это большая потеря, - добавил Кинсер, а потом развернулся и пошел обратно к дому. Джим смотрел, как он уходит по каменистой почве и чувствовал, что все тело колотит крупная неровная дрожь. Он медленно сел на один из камней, обнял колени, уткнувшись в них лицом, и пообещал себе мысленно, что больше никогда не будет плакать. 

Вертолет взбивал лопастями сырой воздух, и Джим щурил глаза, когда потоки ветра хлестали по лицу. Скотти выдал ему самую лучшую из своих курток, коричневую кожанку, и Джим мог бы поклясться, что на самом деле он отдал бы вообще все, лишь бы нежданный гость не уезжал.  
\- Ты можешь поехать со мной, - сказал Джим, обернувшись прежде, чем выйти за дверь и направиться к заросшей дерном вертолетной площадке. – Ты мог бы стать отличным навигатором.  
\- Я больше хотел бы конструировать Егерей, - усмехнулся в ответ Скотти. – Но, боюсь, некому будет сидеть здесь вместо меня. Счастливо тебе. Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся при других обстоятельствах… Кинсер, да что ты встал в углу как неприкаянный, иди, попрощайся!..  
Море шумело особенно яростно, был прилив, и волны лизали берег, словно голодные чудовища. Вертолет сел на землю, и несколько минут спустя из него вышли двое мужчин: один был охранником, лиц которых Джим не запоминал, а во втором он без труда узнал адмирала Пайка.  
\- С возвращением в мир живых, сынок, - сказал он и похлопал Джима по плечу. Джим неловко улыбнулся, кивнул и в последний раз обернулся на приютивший его домик. Пайк, похоже, заметил направление его взгляда и добавил: - Мистеру Скотту и его помощнику будет объявлена благодарность от лица вооруженных сил за спасение твоей жизни.  
Джим кивнул снова и взобрался на подножку. Вертолет был совсем маленьким, пилот отсалютовал Джиму, и тот, повторив жест, залез на самое дальнее место. Пайк уселся напротив, а охранник, захлопнув прозрачную дверь, сел за спиной у пилота, положив на колени внушительного вида черную винтовку.  
\- Джим, - сказал адмирал, и голос его был искренним, - мне очень жаль.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - твердо ответил тот, тихо гордясь тем, что получилось не отвести взгляд.  
\- После пережитого ты имеешь полное право на отставку, - помолчав, продолжил адмирал. – Многие пилоты уходят. Я не могу отнять у тебя этого права тоже.  
Джим нахмурился.  
\- Да, сэр, но?..  
Пайк улыбнулся по-отечески ласково, словно видел в Джиме что-то, чего не понимал он сам, оправил воротник жесткого кителя и веско добавил:  
\- Но если у тебя есть внутренний стержень, а я почему-то уверен, что он у тебя есть, ты мог бы еще послужить вооруженным силам. Не отомстить, Джим, не смотри на меня так. Месть – плохой мотив, свершив ее, ты останешься без цели. Но проект «Энтерпрайз» не закроют, пока ты не подашь в отставку. И от тебя зависит его судьба.  
Джим решил, что Пайк, наверное, лукавит. Что не может такая машина быть оставлена в хранилище без дела только потому, что один кандидат в ее пилоты погиб – а другой ушел в отставку.  
В кабине было прохладно, и Джим закутался крепче в кожанку, кусая истерзанные губы и не зная, что сказать.  
\- Ты думаешь, я преувеличиваю, - проницательно продолжил адмирал. Джим подумал, что у него добрые глаза: весь он излучал собранность и суровость, а глаза были ласковые. – Мне хотелось бы, чтобы это было так. Но тебя и твоего отца не должно было быть в этом, последнем, бою, потому что «Энтерпрайз», действительно, настроен на вас. И еще на одного человека, но мы до последнего даже не думали, что его придется привлечь. Так что если ты согласишься – проект будет жить. Если же нет – мы закроем его до перекодировки Егеря на других пилотов.  
\- Спок, - сказал Джим и опустил глаза. – Этот третий человек – Спок, так?  
\- Верно. Он талантливый ученый, но, боюсь, в общении может быть немного своеобразным, - Пайк позволил себе улыбку. – Он несколько раз пробовался в пилоты, но отступал, потому что оказался неспособен довериться и раскрыть свою память напарнику. Подобный дрифт возможен, но он рвется, как истлевшая нитка, при малейшем натяжении.  
\- Почему Вы считаете, что он доверится мне, сэр? – спросил Джим и посмотрел прямо в лицо адмиралу.  
\- Я не считаю, - рассмеялся Пайк. – Но у «Энтерпрайза» нет других шансов, мистер Кирк.

Над равниной бродил почти штормовой ветер, он безжалостно гнул и ломал колосья, беспомощно прижавшиеся к земле. Небо было темно-серым, где-то над городом вспыхивали тонкие вены молний. Джим лежал на старом диване, больно впивающемся ему в шею подлокотником, и смотрел в незанавешенное окно, мелко и звонко дребезжащее при каждом ударе воздуха.  
Шаги за спиной Джим услышал сразу, но предпочел не отреагировать: на него навалилась такая апатия, что лень было даже повернуть голову. Джордж обошел диван, сел у ног брата в полумраке, прижав колени к груди.  
\- Она просила не беспокоить, - ответил он на незаданный вопрос. – Она рада, что ты вернулся, просто ей нужно время, чтобы пережить вторую волну… она думала, что потеряла и тебя тоже.  
Джим издал неопределенный звук в ответ, не отрывая невидящего взгляда от шторма за окном.  
\- Тебе же предлагали вернуться туда, да? Снова встать в строй и сражаться? – не унимался Джордж, и Джим с неохотой разлепил губы:  
\- Предлагали.  
\- Ты согласился?  
Эмоции в голосе брата были Джиму непонятны, но он не стал пытаться разобраться.  
\- Пайк предложил мне подумать неделю. Прийти в себя, разгуляться, прочистить мозги, как он сказал. А потом дать ему ответ.  
\- Он надеется, что ты согласишься, - тихо протянул Джордж.  
\- Да, скорее всего.  
\- Джим, тебе восемнадцать, - воскликнул брат, и в его голосе было злое отчаяние. – Мама мирилась с тем, что ты ходишь с отцом, потому что считала, что он неуязвим. Теперь его нет, если ты пойдешь с кем-то посторонним, ты разобьешь ей сердце!  
\- А если бы ты мог, - тихо выговорил Джим, и брат замолчал, будто дыхание закончилось, - если бы ты был дрифт-совместим, ты бы пошел?  
Джордж пару раз шумно вздохнул, а потом твердо ответил:  
\- Да. Я бы пошел и надрал задницу этим морским уродам.  
Повисло напряженное молчание. Джим перевернулся на спину, подтянул ноги ближе к себе и сказал, глядя в потолок:  
\- Папа не хотел бы, чтобы я туда вернулся. Иначе он не выбросил бы меня за борт.  
\- Поэтому ты сделаешь все наоборот? – Джордж, кажется, усмехался. Горько, невесело.  
И Джим мысленно ответил: «Да».

У Кэрол были милые светлые кудряшки: она, похоже, нарочно старательно завивала их перед тем, как явиться на порог дома Кирков в сопровождении своей матери. Джордж праздновал день рождения, и все еще бледная, но держащаяся молодцом мама решила воспользоваться этим, чтобы попытаться снова собрать рассыпавшуюся реальность.  
Там, в прошлой жизни, Джим был бы рад явлению в доме хорошенькой соседки. Он обнял бы ее за талию и увел бы в разгар праздника куда-нибудь в уединенное место, рассказывал бы, как она ему нравится, и незаметно гладил везде, куда мог дотянуться.  
Сегодня Джим сумел лишь подарить ей тень былой улыбки.  
Он считал дни, чтобы не заплутать в их бесконечном потоке. Завтра, если подсчеты были верны, он должен был дать ответ Пайку, но ответа не было. Темные, больные мамины глаза преследовали Джима везде, куда бы он ни сунулся, вместе с молчаливым осуждением брата. «Не уходи, - говорили они. – Ты не можешь уйти, как ушел он». Если бы Джим сказал, что он не хочет уйти, он бы солгал, так что он молчал и смотрел на волнующиеся километры колосьев – через окно или вблизи, сидя на холодной, размокшей от постоянных дождей земле.  
Когда миссис Маркус и ее дочь поздравляли Джорджа, Джим бессмысленно таращился куда-то мимо их лиц, отстраненно отмечая смысл их слов, легкую мамину руку на своем плече, полную надежды улыбку Кэрол.  
Ужин был пресным, разговоры сплетались в непонятный шум и казались Джиму наигранными и напряженными, да так и было, вероятнее всего. Утка во рту по ощущениям напоминала резину, и Джим жевал ее механически, глядя в тарелку пустыми глазами. Ему хотелось уйти и больше никогда не видеть никаких людей, но невероятным усилием воли он делал вид, что у него все хорошо. Что ему еще оставалось?  
\- Чем ты собираешься заниматься дальше, Джим? – спросила у него миссис Маркус тысячу часов спустя после того, как они сели за стол и впервые выпили по бокалу кислого красного вина за благополучие и здоровье старшего сына бравого капитана Кирка. – Ты уже думал об учебе? Твоя мама всегда говорила, что ты невероятно талантлив.  
\- В самом деле? – вяло улыбнулся Джим. Лампочка под потолком давала слишком мало света, и он думал, что тени на лице его матери стали вдруг слишком глубокими. В окно билась неизменная спутница последней недели – гроза. – Да. Наверное, так и есть.  
\- Эти ужасные Егеря отняли у тебя юность, - продолжала чопорная миссис Маркус. – Но у тебя еще есть шанс ее вернуть, в отличие от твоего отца. Он был храбрым человеком, но то, что он согласился на этот проект – весьма недальновидно и совершенно несправедливо по отношению к вашей чудесной матери.  
«Пошла ты», - отчетливо подумал Джим.  
\- Он погиб две недели назад, мэм, - подал голос Джордж, - мы были бы благодарны, если бы вы не обсуждали его решения.  
\- Все нормально, - мамин голос прозвучал неожиданно ломко, - я тоже всегда ему об этом говорила. Но он хотел защищать нас, как мог, и Джим… тоже хотел.  
\- Надеюсь, больше не хочет, - миссис Маркус взялась за стакан с соком, и Джим подумал, что дальше он просто не выдержит. Кровь словно отлила от лица, и стало вдруг до омерзительного холодно, а еще хотелось сломать что-нибудь, растереть пальцами в пыль этот стол, как растирал «Штормовой Странник» пять раз до последнего своего выхода кости и мышцы кайдзю.  
\- Я думаю, с меня хватит, - бесцветно произнес Джим, поднимаясь. Сжатые в кулаки руки дрожали. – Еще раз мои поздравления, братишка. Я вынужден покинуть вас.  
В спину ему стояла гробовая тишина до тех пор, пока за ним не захлопнулась дверь с громким стуком, и в лицо не ударил ледяной ветер вперемешку с тяжелыми каплями дождя. Земля под ногами мокро чавкала, расступаясь под подошвами, когда Джим шел к полю, к прибитым к земле колосьям, а потом замер там, у самой кромки, где проводил все ясные часы за эту неделю. Гнев и отчаяние клокотали внутри, не находя выхода, и Джим не хотел давать им выход, потому что иначе последствия могли быть какими угодно.  
Он знал, что ответит Пайку.  
\- Прости ее, - попросила сзади Кэрол. Ее голос был еле слышен в шуме дождя, она положила крошечные ладошки Джиму на пояс и крепко обняла.  
Джим не хотел, чтобы его обнимали, но не оттолкнул ее, наоборот, развернулся и обнял дрожащие от холода и сухих рыданий плечи. Кэрол плакала по-настоящему, будто все, что случилось только что, было ее виной, будто даже то, что произошло две недели назад тоже лежало на ее совести. Джим легко поцеловал мокрые белокурые волосы, кудряшки на которых вымокли и теперь висели некрасивыми прядками, и подумал, что никогда еще Кэрол не казалась ему такой милой. Жаль, что теперь это не имело никакого значения.  
\- Мне так жаль, Джим, он был очень добр, он всегда помогал нам. Он был мне почти как отец, - шептала Кэрол, и половина ее слов терялась в шуме грозы. – Мне так жаль…  
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал Джим.  
\- Если ты хочешь что-то сказать… - начала Кэрол, но он перебил ее, сухо усмехнувшись:  
\- Нет. Здесь не о чем говорить.  
Девушка кивнула, всхлипнув в последний раз, вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони – совершенно бессмысленным жестом - и потянулась погладить Джима по щеке.  
Тот закрыл глаза, невольно вспомнив другие пальцы, горячие-горячие, словно раскаленный песок. Он думал о них, когда садился в Егеря, думал об удивительном лице напротив, о тьме в чужих глазах. Он не сохранял дрифт-молчание. Может быть, это он отвлек себя и отца, а потом это привело к тому… к тому…  
Просто потому, что этот парень захотел подшутить над ним.  
Будет правильно, если теперь Спок займет место его отца. А может, даже повторит его судьбу. В конце концов, не такая уж это редкость.  
\- Прости, если я разочаровал тебя, - твердо сказал Джим, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Кэрол сверху вниз. – Ты действительно очень мне нравишься.  
Девушка болезненно усмехнулась, и Джим наклонился поцеловать ее сомкнутым ртом. Поцелуй вышел холодный, мокрый от дождя и безвкусный. Но Кэрол все равно потянулась за ним, словно губы Джима дарили ей тепло.  
В любом случае, это было большее, что он мог теперь для нее сделать.

К ночи гроза утихла, и по карнизу барабанили только те редкие капли, которые стекали с крыши. Джим лежал без сна, в одежде, заложив руки за голову и уставившись в потолок. По его белой поверхности то и дело пробегали мутноватые тени неизвестного происхождения. Джим считал минуты до того момента, когда дом окончательно погрузится в сон.  
Кожанка Скотти висела на вбитом когда-то отцом крючке у самой двери. Джим иногда поглядывал на нее, как на символ того, что ему предстояло сделать.  
Перед уходом миссис Маркус сказала что-то о том, что Джим еще просто не понимает, какой урок и шанс дала ему судьба, и что они с Кэрол всегда будут друзьями ему и его семье. Мама кивала так, словно ее голова была ужасно тяжелой, брат прощался торопливо, а Джим сидел за углом дома и слушал бессмысленный треп немолодой леди. С Кэрол он уже попрощался, и она пожелала ему доброго пути, так что пришло время закрыть эту дверь и оставить за ней все отношения с этой семьей.  
Что Джим, кстати, сделал не без озлобленного удовольствия.  
Когда очередная большая тень поползла по потолку, Джим представил, какое лицо будет у миссис Маркус, когда он и второй пилот на «Энтерпрайзе» совершат свою первую успешную вылазку, и их обоих покажут по телевизору. Он воочию видел, как ее перекашивает, и это принесло немного облегчения той его части, которая испуганно умоляла остаться.  
Когда все звуки в доме улеглись, и даже тени перестали бродить по потолку, Джим спустился с кровати, и та даже не заскрипела, словно была в сговоре со своим хозяином. Когда-то они с Джорджем спали на ней вместе, брат занимал нижнюю койку, но, повзрослев, затребовал собственную комнату. А кровать осталась Джиму. Внизу он обычно сваливал в кучу свои вещи, которые ему лень было разбирать, и сегодня среди них лежал большой рюкзак со всем необходимым. Джим огляделся в последний раз, сглотнув тугой комок в горле. Эта комната уже долгие годы была его, увешанная газетными вырезками статей об их с отцом победах, о Егерях, фотографиями героев боевиков вперемешку с известными пилотами Егерей разных стран. Джим напоследок коснулся пальцами металлического столбика кровати и снял куртку с крючка, пропихнул руки в широкие рукава, а потом стащил с кровати рюкзак и забросил на правое плечо.  
Внизу было совсем темно, и Джим двигался на ощупь, стараясь ничего не задеть, когда в крошечной гостиной, плавно переходящей в прихожую, вспыхнула тусклая лампочка, заставив Джима замереть у самого подножия лестницы. У выключателя стоял Джордж и рассматривал младшего брата так, словно знал, о чем он думает. Впрочем, может, так оно и было.  
\- Ты не сможешь меня удержать, - вполголоса сказал Джим. – И если ты разбудил маму, чтобы она остановила меня – это самый идиотский…  
\- Никого я не будил, - отозвался брат. – Я пришел пожелать удачи.  
Джим молча пожал плечами, не уверенный, что следует сказать.  
\- Я не способен удержать тебя. Надеюсь, ты найдешь там, что искал.  
\- Позаботишься о маме? – голос Джима упал до шепота, и на губах Джорджа мелькнула тень усмешки.  
\- Спрашиваешь. Надери им там задницы, детка, и возвращайся домой. Мы будем болеть за тебя и за того чувака, который окажется в твоей голове. А если он посмеет вести себя неэтично с твоими воспоминаниями – только позвони, и я набью ему морду.  
Джим сухо всхлипнул и сделал шаг вперед, брат повторил его движение и они обнялись. Джордж пах камином и выделанной кожей, и Джим подумал, что брат никогда не обнимал его так крепко, до боли в ребрах.  
\- Ты справишься, Джим, - сказал брат тихо. – Я верю в тебя.  
Джордж отстранился, перехватил руку младшего за запястье и вложил ему в ладонь что-то угловатое. Джим опустил глаза и узнал очертания фигурки кайдзю. Пластмассовое чудище выглядело в ладони Джима маленьким и безобидным.  
\- Это мой любимый из коллекции, - серьезно сказал Джордж. – Верни мне его в целости, договорились? Иначе мне придется разместить в интернете твои детские фотки или что-то вроде того.  
Джим только кивнул и с трудом улыбнулся.  
\- Договорились.

Доктор, принявший Джима, оказался довольно молодым парнем с жутко растрепанными волосами и сумасшедшинкой во взгляде. Стоило Джиму переступить порог штаба, как он очутился полностью во власти этого человека: узнав имя пришедшего, охранник, торжественно помолчав пару секунд и, видимо, решив, что соболезнования могут немного подождать, отправил его в «тринадцатый» - медицинский сектор. Джиму приходилось бывать здесь нечасто, полный осмотр ему устраивали только два года назад, и тогда пожилой доктор, чье имя он не потрудился запомнить, сказал, что организм у парня работает как часы. После этого ему еще пару раз обрабатывали здесь ссадины, но теперь, похоже, так просто отделаться не удастся.  
\- Джеймс Тиберий Кирк? – красочно поднял бровь доктор, когда Джим швырнул рюкзак на скамейку и назвал ему свое полное имя. – Парень, ты серьезно?  
\- Что? – вытаращился Джим.  
\- Слушай, твои предки правда так тебя назвали? – продолжил удивляться доктор, копаясь в столе и выуживая оттуда стопку листов, скрепленных скрепкой.  
\- Извини? – Джим нахмурился, и доктор на миг замер, дав возможность рассмотреть имя на его бейдже – Леонард Маккой.  
\- Ну, Тиберий… довольно странное имя, ты не согласен?  
\- О, иди ты, - воздел глаза к потолку Джим и сложил руки на груди. – Ты тут, чтобы работать, а не обсуждать чужие имена.  
\- И это тоже, - согласился Леонард Маккой, взял ручку и нацелил ее на Джима. – Моя бывшая супруга после развода оставила мне только мой сарказм и мои кости, так что дай оттянуться. Итак, чего ты явился-то?  
Джим аж подавился.  
\- Вообще-то, по приглашению адмирала Пайка.  
\- Он серьезно кого-то приглашает? У меня о нем сложилось впечатление, будто он обычно не спрашивает. Погоди, ты не на проект «Энтерпрайз» направляешься? О, черт, Кирк, точно, Кирк! Ты сын Джорджа… а-а-а, прости, парень, я сразу не сообразил…  
\- Я тебе не мешаю? – перебил Джим, постаравшись приподнять бровь так же скептически, как Маккой, правда, не очень успешно.  
\- Разве что совсем чуть-чуть, - разулыбался в ответ доктор.  
\- Рад это слышать, Боунс, - Джим подмигнул, чувствуя, как вдруг ослаб в груди от дружелюбной улыбки тугой узел боли и отчаяния. – Надеюсь, мы не будем затягивать с осмотром, и я смогу скоро-скоро вернуться к проекту?  
\- Скоро-скоро? – повторил Маккой, глянув на собеседника поверх стопки листов и не возразив против нового прозвища. – Я так не думаю. Да что ты расселся? Твоя куртка совсем как у Скотти, сними ее к черту!  
Джим послушно стянул куртку и повесил на металлическую вешалку, а затем обернулся к столу, за которым Маккой все так же внимательно изучал листы.  
\- Это его куртка и есть.  
\- Не хочу знать подробностей, - доктор наконец-то отложил листы в сторону и поднялся с места. – Если ты все еще такой же красавчик, каким был два года назад, судя по этим записям в твоей карте, долго я тебя мучить не стану.

Джим впервые в жизни оказался в жилом отсеке штаба. Впрочем, как и говорили, эти жилые отсеки ничем не отличались друг от друга: длинный мрачный коридор и накрепко запертые железными дверьми комнатушки, в которых едва ли стоило ожидать особенного комфорта.  
В любом случае, Джим комфорта не искал, а потому довольно равнодушно шагнул за порог «своей» комнаты. Он сбросил рюкзак, сел на пружинящую кровать и огляделся. Стены были совсем безликими – бетон, покрытый светлой краской, шкаф был поцарапан предыдущим владельцем – тот вырезал на нем чьи-то имена. Быть может, семьи, может, друзей, одно только можно было сказать наверняка – вряд ли носители тех имен сейчас жили и процветали, такой сухой горечью веяло от надрывных насечек на дереве.  
Джим закрыл лицо руками и постарался выровнять дыхание. Он безумно хотел домой прямо сейчас. Может быть, еще не поздно, пока он не поговорил с Пайком, может, можно соврать, что он пришел сюда, чтобы отказаться…  
Молния на сумке вжикнула, когда Джим потянул «собачку», и на выцветшее покрывало выпала фигурка кайдзю. Игрушечный монстр беспомощно лежал хвостом кверху, и Джим взял его в руку. Крохотные синие глазки смотрели испытующе.  
\- Я тебя не боюсь, - вслух сказал Джим. – И твоего приятеля побольше – тоже.  
Кайдзю скалил острые зубки и молчал. Джим поставил его на тумбочку возле кровати и еще несколько секунд смотрел в сердитую пластмассовую морду, словно искал в ней ответы на все свои вопросы. Ответов, конечно, не было…  
За дверью было прохладно, где-то в конце коридора гудел генератор, который отапливал весь жилой отсек. Джим запер дверь и выпрямил спину, чтобы не казаться совсем юным среди тех, кого он мог встретить на своем пути.  
Раньше с другими пилотами общался в основном его отец, они уважали его, а потому и к Джиму относились хоть и со снисхождением, но ласково. Впрочем, Джим никогда не обманывался этой лаской: он знал, какова конкуренция внутри команды пилотов. Чем больше кайдзю ты убил – тем больше славы и денег тебе достанется. И тем больше шанс, что рейд против очередного кайдзю получит именно твой Егерь. Со смертью отца отсчет Джима начался с нуля.  
\- Разрешите войти, - недрогнувшим голосом произнес он, оказавшись у кабинета адмирала Пайка и приоткрыв дверь.  
\- Разрешаю, - отозвался Пайк. Он сидел за столом и читал какие-то бумаги: может, рапорт, а может, другой какой документ. – Джеймс, присядь.  
Джим послушно сел на жесткий стул по другую сторону заваленного бумагами стола и незаметно огляделся. Кабинет украшали флаги и несколько грамот, но больше, кроме стола, книжного шкафа и полотен на стенах, здесь ничего не было – все тот же казарменный минимализм.  
\- Я рад, что ты пришел, - начал адмирал и прочистил горло. – Я полагаю, это означает, что твой ответ – да.  
Джим кивнул.  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
\- Проект «Энтерпрайз» будет снова открыт, как только освободится мистер Спок, - сказал Пайк и оперся локтями о стол, сложив перед собой ладони в подобии молитвенного жеста. – У тебя есть два-три дня, чтобы обжиться здесь.  
\- А чем занят мистер Спок? – быстро спросил Джим и тут же добавил, - сэр.  
\- Восстанавливает одну из машин. Видишь ли, когда связь со «Странником» оборвалась, - Пайк замялся, но потом продолжил, - мы отправили на подмогу «Крылатую молнию». Кайдзю, с которым вы столкнулись, после взрыва тяжело пострадал, но был еще жив и собирался побороться за свою жизнь. Он нанес «Молнии» серьезные повреждения. Мистер Спок был одним из создателей этого Егеря и изъявил желание лично поучаствовать в его восстановлении. – Адмирал коротко улыбнулся и посмотрел Джиму в глаза. – По правде сказать, он сомневался, что ты придешь сюда, Джим.  
\- А вы? – выпалил тот, не отводя глаз.  
\- А я не сомневался, - ответил Пайк. – Потому что ты сын своего отца, а это многое значит.  
Джим кивнул и бросил взгляд на бумаги, отложенные недавно адмиралом.  
\- Это информация о проекте «Энтерпрайз», - сказал тот, мгновенно перехватив взгляд Джима. – Как только мистер Спок вернется, мы запустим проверку на дрифт-совместимость. Если она будет пройдена успешно, первый же выбравшийся из разлома кайдзю – ваш. Вас будет страховать другой Егерь, но в целом мы уверены в успехе. Вашими операторами будут мистер Чехов и мистер Сулу, с ними ты уже знаком. Но я должен спросить у тебя еще раз: ты готов пойти на это не ради мести – но ради мира, Джим?  
Он поднял взгляд на Пайка и снова ощутил это непонятное: адмирал смотрел на него так по-отечески тепло, что хотелось свернуться в клубок и позволить себе плыть по течению, ожидая, что все решит кто-то другой.  
Конечно, это был самообман.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - сказал Джим и поднялся со стула. – Разрешите идти?

В столовой Джим тоже никогда раньше не был. Это было огромное помещение, прохладное и не очень уютное, заполненное гулом сотен голосов. Джим, пожалуй, и не представлял, сколько людей работает в штабе, пока не пришел сюда на свой первый завтрак в этой новой жизни.  
Было светло – солнце прицельно било в огромные окна. Путь вдоль длинных столов представлялся бесконечным, и, удивительно, лишь за редким из них было свободное место. Пилоты, инженеры, доктора – все сидели группами, обсуждая что-то, хотя порой попадались и одиночки – может, им так проще было принимать пищу, не отвлекаясь на стороннюю болтовню.  
Джим нес поднос, гордо расправив плечи и украдкой оглядываясь по сторонам. Его особо не замечали, но все равно казалось, будто в спину колюче впиваются любопытные взгляды, и невозможно было избавиться от этого ощущения. За одним из столов мелькнул знакомый хрупкий силуэт, и Джим, глотнув побольше воздуха, шагнул в ту сторону.  
\- Ухура, - поздоровался он, широко улыбнувшись и усаживаясь рядом, и девушка подняла на него темные глаза.  
\- Джим? – удивилась он. Ее губы как-то странно дрогнули, и Джим торопливо добавил:  
\- Прости, что не явился на свидание, знаешь, пришлось немного задержаться.  
Девушка опустила голову и принялась упрямо смотреть в поднос. Джим глянул через стол и поймал внимательный взгляд светлых глаз человека напротив. Тот меланхолично поедал яичницу, и вся его расслабленная поза и жесты совершенно не вязались с тем, как изучающее и цепко он смотрел на них с Ухурой.  
\- Мы можем попробовать снова, - произнес Джим, поворачиваясь обратно к девушке и даря ей самую нежную из своих улыбок. – Раз уж я застрял тут надолго, и ты, похоже, выбрала тот же путь.  
Ухура сжала в ладонях края подноса и как-то слишком резко поднялась. В ее взгляде плескалась странная смесь злости и разочарования, когда она бросила:  
\- Жаль тебя расстраивать, но мне это все совершенно не любопытно. Приятного аппетита.  
Джим, забыв опустить руку с вилкой, смотрел, как она уходит, а потом обернулся на тихий смешок. Человек напротив все так же изучающее рассматривал его, и в его глазах не было тепла, а четко очерченные губы кривились в легкой усмешке.  
\- Значит, Вы Джим Кирк? – сказал человек, и тот медленно кивнул, не уверенный, чего стоит ожидать от незнакомца. – Я Джон Харрисон. Пилот «Крылатой молнии». Временно в отпуске.  
Джим снова кивнул, не совсем понимая, что и как стоит отвечать. Имя было ему знакомо, но почему-то Джим совершенно не связывал его с этим человеком. Джон Харрисон смотрел на него, не мигая, словно видел перед собой нечто крайне любопытное, и это нервировало.  
\- Боюсь, Вы только что разочаровали даму, - продолжил мужчина и улыбнулся снова. Джим прочел в изгибе его губ насмешку и нахмурился с вызовом.  
\- В самом деле? Это с чего же Вы так решили?  
\- Ну, - Джон задумчиво посмотрел в свою тарелку, - если Вы снова здесь, это может означать только одно - Вы поддались уговорам адмирала продолжить работу над проектом «Энтерпрайз». И единственный кандидат во вторые пилоты - это мистер Спок. Слухи в штабе разносятся быстро, мистер Кирк, а между пилотами – еще быстрее.  
\- И что? – поинтересовался Джим и поднял бровь, выдерживая холодный взгляд.  
\- Думаю, за годы службы Вы поняли, что пилоты бывают либо родственниками, либо любовниками, - произнес его собеседник. – И так как Вы с мистером Споком не родственники, у вас есть лишь один вариант. Боюсь, мисс Ухуру это немного огорчает, ведь она, очевидно, сама метила на это место.  
\- Вы серьезно? – не сдержав возмущения, вскинулся Джим. – Звучит очень глупо. Мне жаль, что Вы делите всех только на две категории…  
\- А мне жаль, что Вы многого так и не увидели, прячась за спиной Вашего отца, - жестко перебил Джон. – Иначе Вы отказались бы от проекта, и все были бы счастливы. Мистер Спок, который только и делает, что ковыряется в программном коде, мисс Ухура, которая, будучи совершенно обделена ментальными способностями, надеется с помощью дрифта забраться ему в штаны, - и Вы, мистер Кирк, не обязанный, в случае успешного слияния, с завидной регулярностью терпеть подле себя этого бесчувственного человека. Если бы Вы подумали головой, Вы бы поняли, что не принесете пользы даже на «Энтерпрайзе», потому что, как и Ваш отец, Вы слишком глупы и заносчивы.  
Джим вскочил на ноги, нависнув над собеседником и хмуро вглядываясь бледное лицо, на котором не читалось ничего кроме презрения, а потом коротко выплюнул:  
\- Вы просто завидуете.  
Джон Харрисон усмехнулся, подняв одну бровь.  
\- Правда? Это мисс Ухура завидует Вам, Кирк. Мне же Вы не любопытны. Впрочем, не разочаруйте девушку, научите нашего блестящего инженера, что такое – стонать по ночам. Раз уж ей такая возможность не представилась.

\- Привет? – негромко позвал Джим, огибая металлическую подпорку и садясь рядом с Ухурой. Она нашлась в опустевших, освещенных только слабыми огнями тусклых лампочек доках: сидела на краю металлического мостика, ведущего в кабину одного из Егерей, положив руки на перекладину поручня и свесив ноги в трубу-тоннель, ведущую к телу машины. На появление Джима она отреагировала коротким кивком. – Слушай, я не знал.  
\- О чем? – хмыкнула девушка. – О том, что мне нравится Спок? Разве тебе есть до этого дело? Пайк приказал, и ты здесь. Никто не виноват, что так сложилось.  
\- Я не претендую на него, - торопливо сказал Джим и прислонился к холодной перекладине щекой. – То, что я буду, возможно, пилотировать Егеря с ним, не значит, что… что у нас что-то будет.  
\- Ты и правда никогда всерьез не задумывался об этом, да? – грустно поинтересовалась Ухура. – У пилотов нет выбора. Если ты обмениваешься своими воспоминаниями с братом или сестрой, матерью или отцом – это почти естественный процесс. Но если рядом кто-то, с кем ты не связан с детства… наверное, логично, что все заканчивается отношениями.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
\- Не вижу логики. Вдобавок, Спок все равно не делится своими воспоминаниями.  
\- Поэтому все пять испытаний с ним у меня провалились, - усмехнулась девушка и тряхнула головой, отчего роскошный черный хвост волос забавно подпрыгнул. – Наверное, он уже держит меня за дуру. Так и слышу это его «мисс Ухура, Вы уверены, что Вам действительно необходима еще одна совершенно безуспешная попытка?»  
Не сдержав тихого смешка, Джим легонько ткнул ее локтем в плечо.  
\- А ты не пробовала просто подойти к нему и сказать: «эй, парень, ты мне нравишься, давай встречаться»?  
\- Нет, - фыркнула Ухура. – Не думаю, что ему это интересно.  
Джим отвернулся и посмотрел вниз. Там, далеко-далеко, виднелось могучее тело Егеря, замершее, не озаренное огнями собственной иллюминации, таящее в себе огромную силу.  
\- Я бы не был так уверен, - тихо сказал Джим.  
\- Почему? – мгновенно спросила Ухура, и Джим, с неожиданной злобой отогнав воспоминание о теплых пальцах и карих глазах, ответил заигрывающим тоном:  
\- Разве кому-то может быть не интересна такая прелестная девушка?

Ночью перед испытанием дрифта Джим почти не спал. Он честно пытался, но мысли никак не желали покидать его голову: испуганные, волнительные, грустные мысли. Он думал то об оставшейся дома матери, то о брате, то о том, что будет, если они со Споком окажутся несовместимы, а еще о том, что будет, если не окажутся. Джим прятать свои память и чувства не умел, и перспектива раскрыться перед человеком с каменным лицом не казалась ему радужной. Джим перебирал в уме варианты и бесился от того, что ничего не может сделать прямо сейчас, а время шло, и ночь постепенно сменялась утром.  
На завтрак Джим спустился в мятой футболке, то и дело потирая ладонями безжалостно слезящиеся глаза. Еда казалась ему совершенно безвкусной, а тело колотила мелкая дрожь - от недосыпа и какого-то иррационального страха перед тем, что должно было случиться.  
\- Выглядишь как с похмелья, - раздался прямо над ухом знакомый голос, когда Джим, взяв поднос с едой, уселся, не глядя, на первое попавшееся место. – Ты же в курсе, что перед дрифтом пить нельзя?  
\- Ага, - рассеянно ответил Джим и обернулся, встречаясь глазами с доктором Маккоем, который, похоже, сидел тут уже давно. А Джим его даже не заметил, когда плюхнулся рядом. – Привет. А откуда ты знаешь, что я иду на дрифт сейчас?  
\- Обижаешь, - усмехнулся Маккой, - я, вообще-то, тоже буду там присутствовать. Ты решил сразить Спока своей неряшливостью?  
\- Я не смотрел, что надевал, - вздохнул Джим, ковыряя ложкой в тарелке. Солнце из окон жарко грело ему макушку, и Боунс усмехнулся, протянув руку и пригладив Джиму волосы. – Голова была занята тем, как будет хохотать Харрисон, когда мы с этим Споком выйдем оттуда после безуспешной попытки подключиться к машине.  
Маккой издал неопределенный, но явно презрительный возглас.  
\- Ты уже познакомился с мистером Совершенство? – протянул он. – Брось, не бери в голову.  
\- Он посмел плохо отозваться о моем отце, - насупился Джим.  
\- Он считает отбросами всех вокруг, - пожал плечами Маккой. – А Спока просто ненавидит.  
\- Почему? – удивился Джим. – Мне казалось, они просто созданы друг для друга.  
\- Издеваешься, - рассмеялся доктор и отложил ложку. – Спок хоть и хобогоблин придурочный, но, по крайней мере, не ставит себе целью опустить все, что движется, чтобы самоутвердиться. Он просто реально настолько умный, что иногда хочется оторвать ему голову.  
\- Я бы поспорил, - Джим вздохнул и запустил пятерню в волосы, снова приведя их в полный беспорядок. – Насчет опустить и все такое.  
Маккой пожал плечами:  
\- Бровь нервничать, парень, в любом случае, не у дел ты не останешься, было бы желание…  
«Ага, было бы», - мрачно согласился про себя Джим, но промолчал. Маккой отсалютовал ему и выбрался из-за стола, посоветовав появиться на пятнадцатом через десять минут.  
По крайней мере, присутствие доктора немного успокаивало.

\- Джеймс Кирк, семнадцать-ноль-один, - медленно зачитал Павел Чехов, что-то забивая в компьютер. Он был первым, кто заметил Джима на опутанном проводами углу перед входом в кабину «Энтерпрайза», и сразу же широко улыбнулся ему, как давно потерянному лучшему другу. Джим был благодарен Чехову за то, что тот не начал выражать ему сочувствие – только пожал руку и вернулся к своим делам.  
Спок стоял тут же, заложив руки за спину и глядя на все так, будто предстоящее не вызывало у него совершенно никакого интереса. Впрочем, Джим был уверен, что это не так: если Спок действительно был одним из разработчиков проекта, то не испытывать любопытства он сейчас не мог по определению. В любом случае, равнодушный вид раздражал, и руки буквально чесались встряхнуть этот памятник, - удостовериться, что уж хотя бы к собственным изобретениям тот может испытывать хоть что-то.  
Леонард Маккой бродил вокруг Джима и что-то писал в большом блокноте.  
\- Мистер Сулу сегодня не будет присутствовать, - наконец сказал Чехов, оторвавшись от клавиатуры и повернувшись к Джиму. – Он заменил мистера Спока на последнем испытании «Молнии». Говорят, она стала еще лучше, сэр, - добавил он, обратившись уже к ученому.  
\- Спасибо, - сдержанно отозвался Спок и коротко взглянул на устало закатившего глаза к потолку Джима.  
\- Если вы готовы, - продолжил не заметивший ничего Чехов, - мы можем начинать. Костюмы в кабине. Я буду с вами на связи, и если что-то пойдет не так, доктор Маккой тоже тут.  
Коротко взглянув на упомянутого доктора, Джим глубоко вдохнул – словно перед прыжком – и ступил на металлически дребезжащий под каждым шагом мостик. Спок шел следом, его присутствие и взгляд ощущались всем телом, и это нервировало, как мерный гул голосов и компьютеров, как любопытные взоры людей, приостановивших свою работу, чтобы посмотреть на результаты уже знаменитого в штабе предстоящего дрифта, как свет фонарей и прожекторов, в упорядоченном хаосе раскиданных по всему пятнадцатому сектору.  
В кабине все это будто отрезало, остались только собственные шаги, и Джим, прикусив губу, остановился, оказавшись у места, предназначенного для одного из пилотов.  
В последний раз он был здесь с отцом. От осознания этого в груди защемило, и стало тяжело дышать.  
\- Все нормально? – поинтересовался сзади Спок, и этот вопрос стал последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Джима за сегодня: он развернулся резко, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
\- Ну как тебе объяснить? – со злостью выдохнул он. – Не уверен, что ты способен понять мои чувства, Спок. Так же как не думаю, что ты вообще помнишь, с кем и до каких событий я тут был впервые!  
Спок помолчал, остановившись и снова заложив руки за спину.  
\- Извини, - сказал он. – Мне жаль.  
От этих слов внутри что-то перегорело, смешалось, бросилось кровью к лицу. Джим сделал шаг вперед, так, что снова мог видеть каждую мельчайшую черточку лица Спока, и вцепился пальцами в ткань его черного тонкого джемпера, дернув на себя.  
\- Тебе не жаль, - прошипел он еле слышно прямо в сжавшиеся тонкой линией губы. – Тебе не было жаль, когда ты… - Джим запнулся, не в силах высказать это вслух: «когда ты сделал все, чтобы занять мои мысли».  
\- Вы не могли бы отодвинуться? – поинтересовался Спок, не предпринимая, впрочем, попыток вырваться. – Не сомневаюсь, что в случае успешного слияния мы окажемся еще ближе в некотором смысле, чем сейчас, но если нет, Вам может быть после крайне неудобно.  
\- Хватит надо мной издеваться! – рявкнул Джим, резко отталкивая Спока от себя. Тот сделал шаг назад, но даже не пошатнулся, лишь оправил одежду и поднял тонкую бровь в намеке на изумление .  
\- Даже не думал, мистер Кирк. Мы можем начать, если Вы готовы.  
Джим закрыл глаза и пару раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоить кипящую кровь.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - прошептал он.  
\- Как Вам будет угодно, - пожал плечами Спок, - но, боюсь, Ваша неприязнь – не причина, по которой мы можем нарушить приказ адмирала и отказаться от этого пробного дрифта.

Оказаться снова в костюме, в доспехах из металла, почти живого на ощупь – настолько гибким он был – было странно, словно вернуться в прошлое. Закрывая глаза, Джим думал, что все опять хорошо, но по левую руку от него стоял не Джордж Кирк со своей ласковой ободряющей улыбкой. Он всегда так улыбался Джиму: будто уверял, что все будет хорошо. С самого первого раза, когда, будучи еще совсем мальчишкой, Джим храбрился, но все же не мог скрыть свой страх перед выходом в бой.  
«Эй, - сказал ему тогда отец за секунду до того, как впервые дернуло под солнечным сплетением, погружая в свою и его память, - ты вернешься оттуда супергероем, сынок».  
Пожалуй, он был прав. В тот раз они оба действительно вернулись. Героями.  
\- Сбрасываю вас, - раздался из динамиков голос Чехова с еще более заметным, чем обычно, акцентом, – похоже, парень сильно волновался. Он вообще заговорил впервые с того момента, как пилоты оказались в кабине, и Джим хмуро решил, что это снова из-за него. Обычно навигаторы не скупились на болтовню.  
Джим пригнулся, не задумываясь, повинуясь памяти тела, и Спок, до этого прямой, как палка, сделал то же самое, но не так уверенно. Кабина соединилась с телом Егеря с жестким металлическим звуком, тихо жужжа, заработали хорошо смазанные механизмы. Спок выпрямился и бросил на партнера короткий изучающий взгляд.  
\- Извини за то, что я сказал, - хмуро произнес Джим, перехватив его. – И за то, что ты прочтешь у меня в голове - тоже. И лучше тебе хоть немного раскрыться, если ты хочешь, чтобы у нас что-то получилось.  
\- Я предпочитаю думать, что это необязательно, - помедлив и проигнорировав извинение, ответил Спок. – Иначе во время боя не требовалось бы сохранять молчание, дабы не разорвать дрифт.  
Джим пожал бы плечами, если бы позволял тяжелый, напичканный электроникой доспех, но пришлось просто отвернуться.  
\- Запуск протокола межпилотной связи. Запуск нейросинхронизации, - объявил в микрофон Чехов, и на фоне раздались неясные голоса и короткие смешки. Джим явственно представил, как за спиной навигатора собралась толпа любопытных, жаждущих узнать, получится ли у Джима удержать дрифт со Споком. Он мысленно показал им средний палец, а потом знакомо засосало под ложечкой, и он провалился в пустоту.  
Воспоминания были, но только свои собственные, короткими яркими пятнами: детство, теплая мамина улыбка, тут же – ее усталые глаза в последнюю неделю Джима дома, отец, ласково кладущий ладонь сыну на светлую макушку, первый дрифт, плачущая Кэрол, мягкая ткань джемпера Спока в ладонях…  
Джим распахнул глаза. Прямо перед ним мелькали карты и шкалы, показывающие состояние Егеря на данный момент. Джим обернулся, находя взглядом Спока, и тот поднял бровь и кивнул. Ощущение было странное, будто каждую секунду Джим готов был потерять сознание. Но это не обмануло его – не теперь, когда он знал, что такое настоящий обрыв дрифта. Каждую секунду связь готова была лопнуть.  
\- Калибровка, - сказал Чехов. – Правое полушарие.  
\- Ничего не получится, - перебил Джим, - он не дает мне доступ, мы не сможем дрифтовать так.  
\- Ты уверен, что это не просто ощущения от нового вида дрифта? – спросил в микрофон Маккой, и Джим сжал зубы так, что, казалось, еще немного, и они хрустнут.  
\- Я никогда не забуду, как ощущается обрыв связи, Боунс!  
Доктор замолчал, и его молчание было чуть виноватым.  
\- Калибровка, - упрямо повторил Чехов, - мы должны попробовать.  
Джим поднял руку, сжал и разжал кулак. Егерь слушался с неохотой, будто понимал, что связь хрупка и ненадежна.  
\- Левое, - сказал Чехов.  
Спок поднял было руку, и тут Джима выбросило из дрифта. Он зажмурился на миг, подспудно ожидая, что сейчас все повторится, что вот-вот дохнет на него морским соленым запахом сама смерть, но ничего не случилось, только приборы запищали.  
\- Мать твою! – выругался Джим, раскрыв глаза и выдыхая со свистом. Спок стянул шлем и коротко вздохнул.  
\- Могу я попросить об еще одной попытке? – поинтересовался он явно не у Джима, и тот не сдержал удивленного хмыканья.  
\- Хорошо, - с легким недоумением ответил Чехов. – Наденьте шлем, мистер Спок. Запуск протокола межпилотной связи…

\- Это будет пятая попытка, - со злостью проговорил Джим, в очередной раз пытаясь отдышаться после того, как его выкинуло из дрифта, словно щенка за дверь. – Мы не совместимы, для чего это продолжается?  
\- На самом деле это не так, - ответил ему Боунс из динамиков. – Видишь ли, психофизическая совместимость тебя и хобгоблина – прошу прощения, мистера Спока - составляет порядка девяноста четырех процентов. Проблема в другом.  
\- Девяносто четыре? – изумленно повторил Джим. Совместимость выше девяноста процентов была редкостью, параметры его и его отца сочетались на шестьдесят пять, и это считалось уже весьма неплохим показателем.  
\- Девяносто четыре целых и сорок три сотых процента, доктор Маккой, - поправил Спок, и в его голосе Джим уловил насмешку, которая вызвала в нем новую волну раздражения.  
\- А ты лучше бы не портил нам четвертый дрифт подряд, черт тебя побери! – рыкнул он на Спока, но тот только поднял бровь.  
\- Я? Чем?  
\- Вообще-то, дело, скорей всего, именно в этом, как и в случае с мисс Ухурой, - озадаченно согласился Чехов. – Вы постоянно пытаетесь вытеснить второго пилота из своей головы. Тут без шансов.  
\- Я всего лишь пытаюсь молчать, - нахмурился Спок.  
\- Тогда лучше кричи на меня, если ты заинтересован в успехе, - Джим понизил голос и повернулся к партнеру. – Или мы разойдемся прямо сейчас, потому что ты только просишь новые попытки, но даже не пытаешься их использовать.  
Губы Спока дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке, и Джим ощутил, как злость тихо уходит, благодаря смягчившемуся внимательному взгляду, и снова поднимается – уже на самого себя.  
\- Никогда в жизни не видел таких синих глаз до Вас, мистер Кирк, - буднично отметил Спок, но Джим различил в голосе что-то смутно похожее на восхищение.  
\- Ты второй раз об этом говоришь, - голос у него внезапно охрип, и Джим попытался прочистить горло, когда Чехов снова объявил:  
\- Запуск протокола межпилотной связи. Запуск нейросинхронизации…  
В этот раз было по-другому. Яркие картинки хлынули потоком, смешанные в цветной вихрь, и Джим различал среди своих воспоминаний и чужие, словно Спок наконец отпустил себя, доверившись ему. Там была очень красивая женщина, которая гладила Спока по волосам – похоже, его мать, – была Ухура, смущенно улыбавшаяся ему при каждой встрече и вызывающая симпатию и легкую неловкость, и был сам Джим. Ему было странно смотреть чужими глазами в собственное лицо и ощущать что-то темное, мягкое, разливающееся до самых кончиков пальцев – интерес, любопытство, восхищение…  
\- Перестань цепляться, - беззлобно попросил сбоку Спок, и Джим вынырнул из потока, позволяя ему течь где-то на периферии сознания.  
\- Ты думаешь обо мне? – ухмыльнулся он, встретив чужой взгляд и не отведя глаз. Единение было потрясающим, заставляло забыть, что всего несколько минут назад Спок вызывал у Джима раздражение, щедро приправленное злобой и доходящее почти до ненависти. Постороннее сознание обволакивало теплым потоком, и чужие глаза напротив были тепло-карими.  
\- Мне казалось, Вы любите, когда все вокруг думают только о Вас, мистер Кирк, - спокойно отвечал Спок, но Джим чувствовал его внутреннюю улыбку и едва смог заставить себя не улыбаться в ответ.  
\- Тебе казалось.  
\- Извините, что мешаю, - с весельем в голосе проговорил из динамика Чехов, - но, может, начнем калибровку?  
Сознание Спока снова замолчало, но дрифт оставался крепким, и Джим, выполняя команды, с изумлением думал, что он никогда не ощущал такого единства со своим отцом. Спок был продолжением его, а он – продолжением Спока, и их связь была сейчас разумом огромной машины, послушно дублирующей все их действия.  
\- Это удивительно! – прокричал в микрофон Чехов. – Показатели отличные! У вас получилось!  
«Энтерпрайз» ощущался второй кожей, и Джим подумал, что, по крайней мере, не придется встречать насмешки Джона Харрисона и еще кого-нибудь, подобного ему. Спок услышал эту мысль, повернул голову и улыбнулся уголком губ. В другой раз его молчание на фоне собственных эмоций, наверное, задело бы, но не сейчас.  
Джиму определенно понравился новый Егерь.

Когда Джим покинул кабину, в его голове все еще стоял легкий шум. Народу за спиной у Чехова оказалось действительно много, они перешептывались между собой и смотрели с разными эмоциями в глазах на выходящих из поднявшейся головы Егеря пилотов. Джим помахал им рукой, отметил позади всех высокий силуэт Харрисона и подмигнул ему, сложив пальцы на поднятой руке в жест победы.  
\- Ну как? – запинаясь, спросил Чехов: он едва не подпрыгивал на месте от восторга.  
\- Удивительно, - с непривычным изумлением в голосе произнес прямо над ухом у Джима Спок, и Джим быстро обернулся, не веря своему слуху. Спок действительно стоял за спиной, но выражение его лица было привычно отстраненным.  
\- Это был занимательный опыт, - сказал Спок, поймав взгляд Джима и подняв бровь. – Если вас интересует мое мнение.  
\- Интересная интерпретация слова «удивительно», - ухмыльнулся Джим, но Спок только поднял бровь еще выше.  
\- Ну, если таково Ваше мнение.  
Джим вздохнул и отвернулся. Стоило закончить дрифт и выйти из кабины, как все эмоции и короткие улыбки Спока исчезли, будто их и не было, и на него снова бешено хотелось накричать, чтобы вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию.  
\- Не стоит, - сказал Спок, поравнявшись с Джимом, вокруг которого принялся суетиться Маккой, снимая датчики. Толпа постепенно расходилась, оставались только самые любопытные, кто-то даже выкрикивал поздравления, и Джим рассеянно кивал им в ответ.  
\- Не стоит что? – коротко выговорил он, едва повернувшись к Споку, и тот ответил:  
\- Кричать на меня.  
\- Я и не собирался, - соврал Джим. Ответом ему была снова удивленно поднятая бровь.  
\- Мне показалось, Вы это сказали.  
Ответить Джим не успел: Боунс, собравший все датчики, пощупал его руку, отсчитал пульс и спросил:  
\- Ну, как ощущения? Показатели были просто изумительные. Никогда такого не видел. Штаб уже рассчитывает на вас, Джим, против кайдзю вы выйдете просто уникальным оружием.  
\- Да, я слышал их разговоры, они очень надеются, - с энтузиазмом согласился Чехов, подойдя поближе и заговорщицки подмигнув. – После третьей попытки я уже решил было, что все потеряно, сэр.  
\- Адмиралу уже доложили? – спросил Джим, и Чехов активно закивал, отчего одна из его светлых кудряшек упала на лоб.  
\- Конечно, сэр.  
Джим улыбнулся и принялся стягивать с руки перчатку, а потом взялся за молнию тонкого комбинезона. В этой одежде было ужасно душно, и хотелось скорее от нее избавиться, но надо было еще пройти мимо оставшейся кучки ученых и пилотов. Джим чувствовал себя отмщенным, но усталым и разбитым, и ему хотелось скорей избавиться от всех, а особенно от Спока, который бесил одним своим присутствием.  
Интересно, чем продиктована столь сильная неприязнь, учитывая, что количество встреч составляло всего две?..  
Джим замер, забыв стянуть вторую перчатку, и развернулся всем телом к Споку:  
\- Повтори?  
\- Я ничего не сказал, - произнес Спок.  
Повисла короткая пауза, а потом Джим медленно выговорил:  
\- Значит, ты подумал.  
\- Прошу прощения? – теперь настала очередь Спока замереть.  
\- Дрифт не закончился, - сказал Джим.  
«Быть не может», - отчетливо произнес в его голове голос Спока так, будто всегда там был. У него не было интонации, как нет интонации у любой не нарочно окрашенной ею мысли, но это, несомненно, был голос Спока, и в нем все равно проскальзывало удивление.  
\- Может, - вслух сказал Джим. – Боунс…  
Доктор, склонившийся над монитором, поднял голову и покосился на отвлекшего его парня недовольно.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Ты не мог бы подключить эти датчики к нам на минутку? – проигнорировал его возмущение Джим и ткнул пальцем в лежащие на столе металлические пластинки.  
Маккой нахмурился, словно чувствуя, что что-то не так, но послушно взял приборы в руки и ловкими движениями нацепил уже остывшие пластинки обоим пилотам на виски.  
\- Доктор, что Вы делаете? – спросил Чехов, когда компьютер издал писк и принялся демонстрировать яркую диаграмму. – Вы включили схему дрифта?  
Джим сжал кулаки, Спок обернулся и посмотрел на него, а потом отлепил от виска датчик. Компьютер замолк.  
\- Боюсь, что доктор тут не причем, мистер Чехов, - сказал он, приблизившись к инженеру и протягивая ему аппарат на раскрытой ладони. – Дрифт не закончен.

\- Изумительно, - в седьмой раз повторил Боунс, рассматривая графики на своем планшете. От него тянулось к Джиму и Споку, лежащим на соседних кушетках, тонкое переплетение проводов, заканчивающихся крохотными датчиками, налепленными обоим на виски.  
\- Если ты еще раз это скажешь, я тебя стукну, - пробурчал Джим, глядя в белый потолок. Голова гудела, и ломило виски: он никогда еще не находился в дрифте свыше четырех часов кряду, и это оказалось куда более выматывающим, чем он мог себе представить. Спок, похоже, старался оградить Джима от потока своих мыслей, но полностью закрываться Боунс ему запретил с совершенно ребяческим азартом, впрочем, сославшись на приказ адмирала исследовать феномен.  
\- Не стукнешь, - невозмутимо отозвался доктор, - потому что тебе не велено вставать, пока я не позволю.  
\- У него голова болит, - внешне сухо произнес Спок, и Джим, проигнорировав протянувшуюся с его стороны молчаливую нить заботы, только огрызнулся:  
\- Не обязательно было об этом говорить.  
\- Как хочешь, - отозвался Спок и прикрыл глаза – Джим явственно ощутил, что задел его, но проигнорировал и это тоже. Со стороны Спока эмоции вдруг как отрезало, и новое ощущение внезапной пустоты заставило поежиться, но не обмануло: дрифт продолжался, несмотря на то, что в сознании партнера стояла полная тишина.  
Маккой, при словах Спока о головной боли бросившийся искать обезболивающее в шкафу у стены, услышал писк планшета и разочарованно покачал головой.  
\- Какого дьявола ты закрылся? – пробурчал он в сторону Спока, и тот ответил так, словно это было очевидно:  
\- Чтобы оградить мистера Кирка от раздражающего его шума. Не думаю, что адмирал хотел бы потерять новообретенного пилота «Энтерпрайза» таким нелепым способом.  
Джим рывком сел на кушетке, срывая датчик с виска, и тот неприятно потянул кожу, но парень даже не заметил.  
\- Ты намекаешь, что я не способен справиться с твоей болтовней у меня в голове?  
Словно в противовес ему осторожно поднявшись, Спок аккуратно снял аппарат и встал с кушетки, оправив черный комбинезон.  
\- Я не намекаю, - отрезал он и направился за ширму, куда после разговора с Пайком, приказавшим немедленно заняться изучением не разорвавшегося дрифта, Чехов приволок его и Джима одежду с фанатичным блеском в глазах. Спок остановился у белого полотна, а потом добавил, обернувшись к Джиму и чуть сощурившись: - И не болтаю, мистер Кирк.  
\- А ну прекратили оба, - скомандовал Маккой, вооружившись угрожающего вида шприцом и переместившись к Джиму. – Раз вы мне все испортили, тогда я отправляю вас обоих спать.  
Тот покосился на шприц и сильнее впился пальцами в холодную обивку кушетки, когда тонкая короткая игла вошла под кожу.  
\- Никаких пикировок с Харрисоном, никаких телефонных разговоров, никаких попыток исследовать феномен самостоятельно, - последняя фраза была явно адресована шуршащему за ширмой одеждой Споку, - только здоровый сон.  
Джим кивнул с неохотой и посмотрел туда же, куда только что глядел Маккой.  
«Теперь еще прочнее в мыслях у меня засел, - нарочно отчетливо подумал он. - Бесишь».  
Спок никак не отреагировал, но Джим знал, что он услышал.

Дополнительные неудобства начались почти сразу: стоило Джиму отойти от Спока на другой конец просторного светлого коридора, как тупая боль в висках вернулась, напрочь игнорируя действие обезболивающего, и без того мгновенно сделавшего из Джима сонную муху. Он застыл, ощущая по натянувшейся нити дрифта, как то же самое сделал Спок где-то за спиной, и обернулся медленно.  
\- Какого черта! – зарычал он, когда Маккой, внимательно осмотрев хмурых пилотов, вернувшихся к нему в кабинет, вынес свой вердикт. – Мало того, что я вынужден торчать с ним в дрифте, так он теперь еще и жить будет со мной по соседству?  
\- Не думаю, что с учетом вашего неразрывного дрифта это действительно такая уж проблема, вы и так теперь вечно поблизости, - усмехнулся Маккой. – Да брось, Джим, если тебе на расстоянии десятков метров от него становится плохо, кто знает, может, когда вы разойдетесь по разным этажам, ваши мозги вообще вытекут через уши? Боюсь, Пайк заставит меня занять ваше место в таком случае. И не то чтобы я всегда мечтал об этом.  
\- Перевести мистера Кирка в научный сектор будет неразумно, - отметил Спок.  
\- Я и сам никуда не перееду, - огрызнулся Джим, но ответом ему была только привычно поднятая бровь.  
\- Я переберусь в пятый, - голос Спока не дрогнул, словно злость Кирка была ему безразлична, только Джим теперь знал, что это не так, и испытывал постоянное желание взбесить этого невозмутимого внешне человека еще больше – хотя бы там, внутри, под броней. – Мне понадобится кое-какая помощь с переносом оборудования.  
\- В ту комнату ничего не влезет, - фыркнул Джим, но Спок только пожал плечами:  
\- Мне много не нужно.

Джим проснулся посреди ночи: так сказали ему электронные часы, найденные в недрах тумбочки. Окон в комнате, конечно, не было, и часам пришлось поверить. Ощущая себя совершенно разбитым, Джим перевернулся на спину, поморщившись – затекла от неподвижной позы рука – и попытался рассмотреть очертания высокого потолка.  
Сон его был беспокойным и неровным. Джим видел отца, следовал за ним по пятам и никак не мог догнать в паникующей толпе. То и дело перед ним всплывала светлая макушка, и, наконец, совершив последний отчаянный рывок, Джим схватил отца за плечо, развернул к себе и вперился взглядом в собственное растерянное и испуганное лицо. Джим никогда не всматривался в самого себя так внимательно, привыкнув к неизменному отражению в зеркале, но теперь он словно увидел себя впервые и не мог отойти, будто загипнотизированный…  
Джим оторвал руку от простыни и прижал к губам. Во мне они были истерзаны в кровь, покрыты свежими, едва зажившими трещинками, и под пальцами ощущались шероховато, словно и в реальности были такими же. И глаза – у того, другого Джима они источали просто нечеловеческий свет, ярко-синий. Как у кайдзю.  
\- Мне снятся кошмары, пап, - сказал Джим в потолок, прикрывая веки и натягивая на себя одеяло. – Если бы ты не ушел, этого всего бы не было. Я не знаю, что мне делать… не знаю, как мне вести себя. Я вообще ничего не знаю, потому что ты думал, что сможешь меня всегда защищать, и даже на секунду не допустил возможности того, что тебя однажды не станет рядом.  
Джим подоткнул под себя одеяло, соорудив большой кокон, и попытался представить, как там без него его семья. Он намеренно не выходил с ними на связь, боясь, что они сделают что-то, чтобы заставить его вернуться, и хотя это было маловероятно, Джим все же старался не оставить себе шанса на прошлую жизнь. В конце концов, новая тоже могла стать если не лучше – то хотя бы во сто крат полезней для всех…  
Мысли вдруг потекли ровнее, образы сменились чем-то умиротворяющим: городами, которые Джим никогда не видел, людьми, которых никогда не встречал… Что снилось ему после, он уже не помнил.

\- Мистер Кирк, мистер Спок! – затрещал Чехов, выбегая из бокового коридора аккурат тогда, когда вынужденные теперь почти всюду сопровождать друг друга пилоты направились на обед. Джим утешался только тем, что хотя бы до душевых он мог дойти без неприятных последствий для своей головы – расстояние от каюты Спока позволяло не ходить туда вместе.  
\- Слушаю? – важно спросил Спок, повернув голову и замедлив шаг. Чехов, сдувая со лба смешные кудряшки и зажимая подмышкой планшет, с благодарностью улыбнулся ему.  
\- У меня послание для вас от адмирала. Он срочно уехал на совещание в главный штаб, но просил передать, что, несмотря на не изученность аномалии вашей связи, она признана достаточно стабильной для управления «Энтерпрайзом». – Чехов выглядел чертовски счастливым. – Это билет на следующий выход против кайдзю! И я назначен вашим навигатором!  
\- Отлично, - широко ухмыльнулся Джим, затолкав руки в карманы джинсов. – Значит, совсем скоро у нас на счету уже будет первый рейд.  
\- Если мы будем достаточно осторожны, - не преминул отметить Спок, но Джим только пожал плечами.  
\- Ну ты и зануда.  
Настроение сегодня, по правде сказать, было отличным: Джиму вот уже неделю не снилось никаких непонятных и неприятных снов, - и пусть те, что посещали его теперь, он осмыслить тоже не мог, но они, по крайней мере, носили совершенно нейтральный характер. Зато Спок день ото дня выглядел все более усталым: Джим подозревал, что он сутками работает над чем-то у себя в каюте, но не интересовался, да и подсмотреть тоже не мог: тяжелая завеса, скрывающая его мысли, не поднималась больше ни на миг.  
В столовой было светло: яркое солнце стояло высоко в небе, заглядывая в огромные окна, и Джим сощурился ему навстречу, чувствуя, как тепло охотно впитывается в его мягкий черный джемпер.  
\- Ты опять ешь свой салат, - не преминул отметить он, когда на выдаче завтрака Спок, как обычно, заказал вегетарианский обед. – Неужели не хочется сочного бифштекса хоть иногда?  
\- Нет, - отрезал Спок, забирая поднос и становясь неподалеку от Джима в ожидании.  
\- Ты просто не можешь быть классным парнем, если хоть иногда не ешь бифштекс, - показал ему язык Джим, обернувшись через плечо. – Поэтому-то ты так меня и раздражаешь.  
\- Держу пари, не поэтому, - отстраненно ответил Спок, но спорить с ним не хотелось, тем более, что он был прав. Конечно, не поэтому, но раз уж им нужно было сосуществовать рядом, нужно было сохранять хотя бы видимость дружелюбия. Что Джим успешно и проделывал, маскируя свои нападки под почти дружеские подколки.  
Чехов нагнал их в проходе между столами, балансируя подносом в одной руке, а второй пытаясь подтянуть сползающий с плеча комбинезон.  
\- Погодите, - торопливо проговорил он, и Джим притормозил, позволяя ему снова поравняться с ними, - я сяду с вами.  
Конечно, столь светлый день просто не мог быть таковым на всем своем протяжении: стоило всем троим занять свои места за столом, как позади раздался знакомый ленивый голос:  
\- А, сладкая парочка явилась. Скажите-ка, давно хотел узнать, кто из вас у кого на поводке?  
Чехов сразу как-то весь съежился – очевидно, Джона Харрисона он побаивался, и вполне заслуженно. Джим, успевший познакомиться со вторым пилотом Харрисона – его тихим и миролюбивым братом – мог только удивляться, как эти два человека вообще могли сосуществовать в одном Егере и не разорвать его на части противостоянием характеров.  
\- Всё-то вам любопытно, - протянул Джим, разворачиваясь. – Вы что, фантазируете о нас по ночам? Тогда лучше Вы мне скажите, кто у кого на поводке в Ваших фантазиях?  
\- О, увольте, - брезгливо отозвался пилот. – Не в этот раз. Впрочем, судя по столь изможденному виду, я делаю вывод, что на поводке все-таки мистер Спок. Чем Вы ему голову забили?  
\- Как раз сейчас Джим думает о том, как на Вас будет смотреться поводок, - подал голос Спок, поднимая голову от завтрака и выгибая свою выразительную бровь. Джим ухмыльнулся, Чехов тихонько прыснул, а Харрисон только поджал губы.  
\- Великолепно, как и всё остальное, - ответил он и удалился к другому концу стола, где сидел его брат и молча наблюдал эту сцену.  
«Отвратительно», - подумал Джим, не сумев удержать улыбку в адрес Спока, и тот ответил вслух:  
\- Поводок? Разумеется.  
«То, что мы согласны, не отменяет того, что я тебя ненавижу», - добавил Джим и поймал искру в темно-карем взгляде, которую не сумел распознать. Пришлось удовлетвориться озвученным ответом:  
\- Даже мысли не допускал.  
Чехов, с интересом наблюдающий этот их полумысленный диалог, вдруг покраснел и уткнулся в тарелку взглядом, словно увидел что-то, что не предназначалось для его честных светлых глаз.

Ухуру впервые за много дней Джим встретил в библиотеке. К тому моменту он облазал уже почти весь штаб, за исключением тех мест, куда ему не положено было иметь доступ в принципе, в молчаливой компании Спока, который, как ни странно, никогда ему не отказывал в этих экскурсиях. Сам Спок знал штаб как свои пять пальцев, но Джиму не помогал, и тот был даже рад этому: самому осматривать бесконечные кабинеты и лаборатории было интереснее.  
Правда, Джим немного подозревал, что в добрую часть из них его пустили именно потому, что за плечом маячила черная фигура Спока, привычно заложившего руки за спину и кивками здоровающегося со всеми проходящими мимо работниками.  
Так или иначе, Джим чувствовал, что за эти совершенно бесполезные для Спока перемещения по штабу он ему должен, а потому не отказывал, когда тот просил провести время в одной из лабораторий или библиотеке. Недовольство, конечно, все равно изображал – но больше для приличия. За часы, проведенные бок о бок, Джим много узнал о Споке – но при этом почти ничего. Например, наблюдая за ним в библиотеке, Джим выяснил, что Спок читал очень быстро: для прочтения одной средней толщины книги ему требовалось чуть более сорока минут. Как-то Джим взял у Спока из рук одну только что прочтенную им книгу, пролистал ее и осознал, что из знакомых ему самому слов там всё больше союзы и предлоги. Больше почитать у Спока он ничего не просил.  
В тот день за окном шуршал дождь: мелкая морось, тем не менее, достаточно противная, чтобы отбить любую охоту выходить на улицу. Спок, как всегда, забился в какой-то угол с очередным талмудом, а Джим бродил кругами и то и дело вытаскивал с полок книги, которые казались ему любопытными, листал и с разочарованием запихивал обратно.  
Ухура обнаружилась между полок с учебниками по психологии и психиатрии, она стояла, прикрыв книгой лицо, и смотрела куда-то сквозь щель между книгами и доской полки. Приближения другого человека она даже не заметила, пока Джим не ткнул ее пальцем в плечо.  
\- Ой, - запоздало сказала она, и Джим фыркнул: прямо по траектории ее взгляда из импровизированного убежища обнаружился сосредоточенный Спок, погруженный в очередной научный трактат.  
\- Ага, «ой», - согласился Джим и выдернул томик из рук Ухуры. – Ты читаешь вверх ногами - так интересней, да?  
Девушка нахмурилась и отвернулась, сердито встряхнув хвостом.  
\- Это не твое дело, - голос ее предал и прозвучал высоко и обиженно.  
Джим прислонился к полке, небрежно затолкав книгу куда-то среди других, и примирительно поднял руки.  
\- Эй, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Извини. Я помню, что Спок тебе нравится, и ничего не имею против.  
Бросив снова короткий взгляд на занятого Спока, Ухура нахмурилась еще сильнее.  
\- Вообще-то он слышит тебя. Вы же связаны, вся база об этом знает, - сердито фыркнула она и сложила руки на груди. – Спасибо, что сообщил ему о моих чувствах.  
\- Я сделал это не нарочно, - развел руками Джим и поймал Ухуру за плечо, когда та собралась демонстративно развернуться, чтобы уйти. – Слушай, возможно, он все равно уже давно прочел это у меня в голове. Я просто хотел сказать, что я не против, я хочу, чтобы вы встречались! А теперь, когда он все равно это услышал, у тебя нет вообще никаких преград.  
Девушка смотрела недоверчиво, вся подобравшаяся, чтобы в любую секунду сбежать, но Джим терпеливо продолжил:  
\- Ты была совсем не права, у нас с ним нет никаких чувств, ничего такого. Мы просто пилотируем машину. И все. А эта связь в голове… когда ее найдут способ разорвать – ее не будет. Тебе просто придется немного потерпеть до этого момента, но ты можешь общаться со Споком. Ты же ему нравишься!  
\- Правда? – робко спросила Ухура и как-то враз вся расслабилась. Джим горячо закивал.  
\- Ну да. Я видел в его голове во время дрифта. Он вспоминал о тебе с теплом… Он просто… не решается.  
Девушка вздохнула и мягко улыбнулась, повернувшись, чтобы погладить Джима по щеке.  
\- Нийота, - сказала она.  
\- Что? – переспросил Джим, разомлевший от неожиданной ласки. Ухура хихикнула.  
\- Меня так зовут. Нийота.  
\- Джим, - широко ухмыльнулся тот и протянул руку. – Будем знакомы, что ли?  
Нийота рассмеялась и пожала ее. Ладонь у нее была прохладная и маленькая, и Джим вдруг отчетливо подумал, что не уверен в правильности своего решения.

\- Боже. Тест в симуляторе? Серьезно? – воздел глаза к небу Джим. – Боунс, мы что, школьники?  
Он привычно обернулся к Споку за поддержкой, но тот стоял рядом с непроницаемым лицом. Сегодня он изменил себе, и джемпер на нем был не черным, а синим, и Джим решил, что это из-за Ухуры. Девушка вчера сидела с ними во время всех трапез и все время болтала со Споком о каких-то абстрактных вещах. Тот отвечал с неизменной вежливостью, но Джиму казалось, что он улыбается, и отчаянно хотелось хорошенько пнуть его под столом, чтобы стереть с губ эту невидимую улыбку. На самого Джима Спок не обращал ровным счетом никакого внимания, и тот делал вид, что ему очень интересно обсуждать с Чеховым проблему размножения кайдзю. На самом деле Джим ни черта не понимал в биологии кайдзю, но согласился после рабочего дня зайти в одну из лабораторий и посмотреть образцы костного мозга. Если бы Чехов не был таким юным и честным, Джим бы решил, что его соблазняют, но, к сожалению, сомнений в том, что «пойти посмотреть образцы костного мозга» предполагает именно разглядывание мертвых тканей морских чудовищ, не было никаких.  
\- Ты меня достал, - заявил Маккой, вертя в руках один из двух больших шлемов для конструкции-симулятора битвы с кайдзю. – Если у тебя проблемы с напряжением, я могу отправить тебя и хобгоблина уединиться в отдельную комнату на полчаса, но…  
\- Что? – поперхнулся Джим. – Нет у меня никаких проблем!  
Конечно, это было не совсем так. Отсутствие привычных развлечений с красивыми партнерами в достаточном количестве сказывалось – иногда Джим начинал непроизвольно задумываться о сексе, но всегда успевал оборвать мысли прежде, чем те принимали совсем уж откровенный оборот: показывать бесплатный порнофильм Споку с собой в главной роли не очень-то хотелось. Но слова Боунса волшебным образом включили это кино в его голове, и Джим залился краской по уши, когда Спок выразительно поднял бровь, одарив Джима нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- Ну и славненько, - до омерзительного радостно объявил Маккой. – Если у вас нет никаких проблем, то сейчас вы выйдете в смоделированный бой, а я считаю ваши показатели. Если вы думали, что Пайк забыл о вашей чудесной связи, вы ошибаетесь. Когда он наконец-то вернется, ему будет очень интересно узнать, как дела у «Энтерпрайза» и его команды.  
В кабинке симулятора было темно, и Джим умудрился споткнуться, пока забирался на вполне достоверно имитирующую место пилота платформу. Спок поймал его у самого пола, продемонстрировав удивительную силу, и спас таким образом его нос от позорной травмы. Крепкая хватка длилась еще несколько секунд, пока Джим не осознал, что снова находится в вертикальном положении.  
Руки у Спока действительно были очень горячими, почти нездорово – и сильными. Джим не сомневался, что этими руками Спок мог бы согнуть кусок арматуры или вроде того – но Джима он держал настолько нежно и осторожно, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
«Да женщины, наверное, с ума от него сходят», - подумал Джим, и Спок ответил тихо:  
\- Не знаю.  
Джим отступил, разрывая чужую хватку, устроился на своем месте и сглотнул – сердце колотилось где-то под ключицами, словно он только что пробежал марафон. Он проклял Боунса с его намеками – руки Спока по праву заслуживали занять одно из главных мест в любой эротической фантазии, и успокоить воображение теперь вообще никак не получалось.  
\- Вам помочь? – спросил с соседнего места Спок, и Джим вздрогнул, на миг представив, что именно Спок может иметь в виду.  
\- Что? – вслух глупо спросил он, и почти ощутил, как собеседник в темноте выгибает подвижную бровь.  
\- Заменить эти мысли на что-то другое, мистер Кирк, - терпеливо отозвался Спок, и в этот момент перед ними вспыхнул монитор, на котором разверзлось бушующее море: будущее поле боя. Металлические кольца датчиков принялись с тихим жужжанием закрепляться на талии, локтях и лодыжках, они несколько ограничивали движение, но позволяли симулятору Егеря вести себя так же, как вел бы настоящий Егерь.  
\- Запуск протокола межпилотной связи и прочая фигня! – торжественно объявил в микрофон Боунс. – Короче, пристегните ремни, надевайте шлемы – и мы поехали!  
Джим торопливо надел на голову шлем и закрыл глаза, ожидая, когда привычно дернет под ложечкой началом дрифта, но этого, конечно, не случилось.  
\- Уууу, - сказал Маккой и зашуршал какой-то бумагой. – А вы уже связаны, так что это не понадобится. Синхронизация! Правое полушарие, левое… И… сбрасываю вас прямо к кайдзю в пасть!  
Джим, послушно и привычно повторяющий все указанные действия, рефлекторно пригнулся: хоть симулятор и не давал полной картины действий, но уж панорама-то точно выглядела настоящей, и тело инстинктивно испугалось удара. На экране взметнулись в стороны нарисованные брызги воды, и Джим огляделся вместе со Споком и воображаемым Егерем в поисках притаившегося кайдзю.  
\- Кто наш противник сегодня? – спросил он у Боунса, и тот, помедлив, ответил:  
\- Это кайдзю третьей категории, кодовое имя… а-а, неважно, я не могу это выговорить, Джим. Он справа от вас круги нарезает… по-моему, его немного заглючило.  
\- Ты издеваешься?! – рявкнул Джим, понимая, что начинает злиться. – Какой из тебя, на хрен, навигатор?  
\- Ну, его правда заело, - озадаченно пробормотал Маккой. – Сейчас, погоди… О, черт, он прет прямо на вас!  
Джим дернулся назад, и Спок повторил его движение, доверившись. Кайдзю метнулся мимо длинной серо-золотой лентой, нырнул, а потом выпрямился во весь рост, и Джим с согласия Спока сделал еще шаг назад. Тело кайдзю было могучим и костлявым, голову украшали два испещренных синими узорами нароста-рога, а глаза – большие и голубые – зло смотрели на Егеря.  
Джим хорошо помнил, как его брат, покупая коллекционную фигурку этого кайдзю, говорил, что он самый красивый из всех чудовищ, кто только ступал на дно океана.  
Еще Джим помнил, что у него огромный хвост, и вот его-то надо опасаться…  
\- Хорошо, - отозвался Спок.  
Кайдзю беззвучно зарычал и рванулся вбок, надеясь зайти с фланга, но Егерь метко ударил прямо в раскрытую пасть. Джим почти мог слышать звук ломающихся исполинских костей, которого, конечно, не было. Кайдзю отступил, Егерь ударил снова и снова. Они наступали, заставляя исполинское создание отходить и отворачивать морду. Джим почти ощущал на кончике языка близкий триумф, силу – и невыразимую, захлестывающую его ярость с привкусом горечи. Спок подчинился ему, просто разделяя напряжение от боевой машины, но все решения переложил на его плечи, и Джим сейчас почти любил его за это, за возможность впиваться пальцами в плоть и ломать кости, чтобы отомстить за память о пахнущем морем дыхании…  
\- Остановись! – рявкнул в динамике Боунс, и неожиданно кайдзю исчез, как исчез и Егерь, которым Джим только что управлял, а металлические кольца с тихим шипением отъехали назад, давая телу свободу. Джим застыл, чувствуя во рту вкус крови и яростно сжимая кулаки.  
\- Ты что творишь? – продолжал орать Маккой. – Ты зачем ему все управление отдал? Нахрена ты ему вообще нужен, если ты и в бою так же дашь ему завладеть ситуацией и все к чертям испортить?  
Джим с трудом сквозь багровую пелену застилающей ум ненависти понял, что орут не на него, и оглянулся на Спока. Тот выглядел напряженным.  
\- Боюсь, не Вам судить о тактике боя, доктор, - наконец сказал Спок и спустился с платформы.  
\- Да что ты? – передразнил его тот. – Ты знаешь, какие у него показатели были? Да вас бы первый же удар хвоста… Дай-ка я тебе напомню, хобгоблин ты чертов, что система двойного пилотирования позволяет не только разделить нагрузку на двоих пилотов, но еще и скомпенсировать эмоциональные порывы каждого. Вы должны были думать как единый организм, а вместо этого ты дал Джиму возможность бессмысленно набить кайдзю морду!  
Спок подошел к стеклянной двери и молча покинул модуль. Джим сглотнул, прислушиваясь, и разобрал тихое:  
\- Именно это я и намеревался сделать, доктор. Надеюсь, мистеру Кирку стало немного легче, а вы получили данные о нашей связи. Если это все, разрешите нам уйти.  
Джим вздрогнул, как от пощечины, и выскочил из модуля следом, догоняя Спока под яростным взглядом Маккоя.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы я просто выпустил пар? – недоверчиво спросил он.  
\- Вроде того, - пожал плечами Спок. – Я думал, Вам станет проще держать голову пустой, если Вы решите, что хотя бы немного отомщены. Вам стало проще?  
\- Я не знаю, - неуверенно ответил Джим. – Я… мне…  
Он не знал, что ответить: хотелось накричать на Спока за то, что выставил перед Боунсом полным дураком, но что-то не давало это сделать. Может быть, понимание, что Джим сам был виноват в своем срыве. Он мог контролировать гнев, но вместо этого дал себе волю.  
Маккой махнул на них рукой и взял свой планшет, прижав его к груди, как сокровище.  
\- Вон отсюда, - сказал он, - оба. Я отнесу ваши данные в лаборатории. Джим, у тебя кровь на губе, и сегодня я отказываюсь лечить твои царапины. Всего доброго.  
Судя по выражению лица, Боунс явно не желал ни Джиму, ни Споку ничего доброго, но сейчас это казалось неважным. Джима всего колотило теперь, когда ярость схлынула, оставляя за собой усталость, и он едва заметно пошатнулся, когда Боунс со всей силы хлопнул дверью, отрезая их обоих от внешнего мира. Спок взял Джима за плечо, и тот виновато посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Спасибо, - наконец решился он, и рот Спока дрогнул в мягкой улыбке.  
\- Пожалуйста, - отозвался он и поднял руку, осторожно указательным пальцем стирая каплю крови с прокушенной в очередной раз губы Джима. Тот закрыл глаза, подставляя губы жестким пальцам, еле заметно дрогнувшим. – Ты мог бы кусать их поменьше, Джим, - тихо сказал Спок, и Джим вдруг осознал две вещи: он просто чертовски давно ни с кем не был, и Спок только что назвал его по имени. Это… смущало.  
\- Давай пойдем отсюда, - неловко попросил он, и Спок послушно отступил, будто и не смотрел только что прямо в лицо изучающе.  
\- Конечно, мистер Кирк.

Из окна казалось, что до залива - рукой подать, но путь по каменным плиткам от главного штаба оказался неблизким. Небо угрожающе нависало над головой толстой серой ватой облаков, и Джим ежился в кожаной куртке, глубоко запустив руки в ее карманы.  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты тащишь меня на свидание, - проорал он, силясь перекричать рев волн, многотонно бьющихся о крутой берег. - Я понимаю, что мое желание трахаться от тебя не скрыть, но я вполне согласен на то, чтобы Ухура была только твоя.  
\- Мы полностью связаны, - ответил Спок, и Джим едва различал его голос, криком тот себя не утруждал. - И, к сожалению, у меня нет иного выбора, нежели взять Вас с собой, на что Вы великодушно согласились, мистер Кирк.  
Джим поджал губы и напомнил себе, что он сам подтолкнул Ухуру и Спока друг к другу, и неважно, что теперь их явная взаимная симпатия безумно его раздражала. Спок не смотрел на Джима, и тот искренне надеялся, что его своенравные мысли остались незамеченными.  
Нийота стояла на набережной, укутавшись в светлое пальто и подняв воротник, чтобы спасти от ветра немеющие губы. Джим еле глянул на нее и тут же затормозил, и Спок тоже замедлил шаг.  
\- Я буду здесь, - сухо сказал Джим. - Не хочу слушать, как ты будешь ее соблазнять, уверен, это будет довольно жалко.  
Прозвучало ядовито и зло, и Джим вновь сам обругал себя за детскую обиду в голосе. Спок нечитаемо посмотрел ему в лицо и пожал плечами.  
\- Пожалуй, я вынужден согласиться, мои навыки соблазнения оставляют желать лучшего.  
Было странно и неуютно наблюдать, как Спок идет к Нийоте, с каждым его шагом ощущая, как невидимая струна, связавшая их разумы, натягивается и болезненно дрожит. Джим почти привык ее не замечать, тем более, что его мысли Спок, похоже, принимал во внимание довольно редко, или просто не интересовался ими, но сейчас она ныла, как старая рана. Просила догнать Спока и увести как можно дальше от холода, от близкой серо-стальной воды, от ветра, превращающегося в ураган, - и от Ухуры. Особенно от Ухуры.  
Джим старался не смотреть на то, как они идут вдоль металлических перил, отделяющих территорию штаба от воды, и бродил туда-сюда по каменным плитам, считая черточки между ними. Связь чуть отпустила, стала не такой острой, а может, это Спок ее усмирил.  
«Ненавижу тебя, - подумал Джим отчетливо, чтобы напомнить о себе. - Мне скучно, холодно и я устал. Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу».  
Ветер больно впился стужей в лицо на очередном повороте, когда Спок вдруг мысленно ответил:  
«Может, это доставляет Вам удовольствие - ненавидеть меня?»  
«Извини?!» - возмутился Джим.  
«Я не сделал ничего из того, в чем Вы меня вините. Я не избирал эту участь для Вашего отца. Я не желал ему зла. И я не пытался занять Ваши мысли. Тем не менее, мне действительно жаль, что так вышло».  
Джим запнулся и едва не полетел на землю. Через дрифт на короткое мгновение повеяло такой горечью, что стало больно дышать, но Спок сразу же обрубил поток, словно опустил тяжелый занавес. Оставил Джима сражаться с его болью, подсмотренной и эхом осевшей в груди, - и собственным застарелым горем, которое требовало крови, жертв и виновного.  
«Забери себе свою жалость, - со злостью отчеканил Джим, и мысли его звонко ударялись о дрифт медными монетками. - Я в ней не нуждаюсь».  
Он развернулся и, сгорбившись, направился к зданию штаба, игнорируя острые крючья связи, которые всё крепче впивались в нутро, требуя остановиться. С каждым шагом, с огромной силой. До темноты в глазах.

Джим никогда еще не видел себя таким. Он не понимал, как это получается, да и не стремился сейчас, убаюканный потоком сознания, синими волнами, мягко гладящими скулы. Как влюбленные кончики пальцев, подрагивающие от нежности.  
Джим никогда не знал, что он может быть так невозможно красив. Он не знал, что его глаза такие голубые, не знал, что можно так отчаянно восхищаться мягкими линиями искусанных губ, не знал, как смешно топорщатся на ветру его светлые волосы.  
Он был весь в крови. Казалось, кровь была везде...  
Он не знал, что его тело такое тяжелое, и что за него может быть так страшно, что щемит внутри отчаянием.  
Он не хотел, чтобы так все закончилось. Только не так. Пусть его ненавидят и дальше, хоть до самой смерти, только пусть все не заканчивается так. Пусть ненавидит изо всех своих сил.  
Ненавидит.  
О.  
Джим очнулся от ударившего в глаза яркого света и глухо и сухо застонал. Голова кружилась и болела, язык распух, а нос, щеки и губы неприятно стянуло. С трудом подняв руку - та словно весила тонну - Джим поскреб щеку и посмотрел на бурое крошево под ногтями. Кровь.  
\- Ты упрямее любого барана, - сказала лампа над головой голосом Боунса, а потом свет стал глуше, и сам доктор обрисовался собственной персоной над изголовьем. - Сколько же ты сопротивлялся дрифту? Выглядит так, будто ты пытался протащить на плечах вагон.  
\- Где я? - сипло спросил Джим.  
\- Глупый вопрос. В штабе. Тебя хобгоблин принес, выглядел так, будто сам сейчас в обморок упадет. Лежи, в тебе лошадиная доза успокоительного. Скоро заснешь.  
Джим закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как солоно и невольно катится по щекам своенравная влага из-под век.  
Выходит, это Спок смотрел на него так. Это были мысли Спока - мечущиеся, напуганные, отчаянные. Он хотел, чтобы Джим жил, пусть ненавидя его, потому что... почему?  
\- Слезы - это нормально, - сказал над головой Маккой, и его голос звучал успокаивающе.  
\- Где он? - прошептал Джим.  
\- Сидит за стенкой. И будет там сидеть еще, сколько понадобится. Что он сделал?  
Джим пару раз вдохнул-выдохнул, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на ответе, но в итоге не смог ответить ничего лучше:  
\- Он был с Ухурой.  
\- Тебе так сильно нравится Ухура? - без удивления спросил Маккой и, судя по звукам, переместился куда-то в сторону.  
\- Нет, - изумился Джим. - С чего ты решил?  
Боунс помолчал, а потом издал что-то похожее на "О..." и загремел стеклянным.  
\- Что? - слабо, но очень недовольно поинтересовался Джим, но ответа не было.  
В конце концов, он решил его не ждать и просто провалился в сон. А может, все случилось с точностью в обратном порядке.

Зеркало на выходе из медицинского отсека показало Джиму его лицо, и тот с отстраненным удивлением отметил страшные лиловые тени под глазами и совсем белый рот, такой, что стоило раскрыть губы, и глотка превращалась в алый провал на фоне лица. С короткой усмешкой подумав, что такого мог в нем найти Спок, Джим, пошатываясь, замер на пороге и укутался в свою заботливо очищенную кем-то от пыли куртку - страшно знобило.  
Спок сидел на неудобной скамейке у самого выхода и, кажется, дремал, и Джим опустился рядом, с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривая свои колени в полосатых голубых больничных штанах.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы все было, как раньше, - сказал он тихо спящему Споку. - Я жив, теперь ты разрешаешь мне тебя ненавидеть до конца жизни?  
Спок пошевелился и вдруг ответил сипло, словно спросонок, но всё с той же привычной отстраненностью:  
\- Ты не должен был этого видеть, Джим.  
Собственное имя из его уст звучало как-то по-особенному, и Джим улыбнулся против воли, поднял глаза.  
\- Спасибо, что спас меня.  
\- Я тоже мог умереть, - возразил Спок.  
\- Ты не этого боялся, - парировал Джим. - Я повел себя глупо.  
\- Абсолютно верно.  
\- И по-детски.  
\- Да.  
\- И... зови меня Джим.  
\- Да... что?  
Джим тихо рассмеялся, не дав повиснуть неловкой паузе.  
\- Я попросил звать меня по имени. Ты сидишь в моем мозгу круглые сутки, водишь со мной Егеря и спас мне жизнь, - пояснил он. - Это вполне себе причина для того, чтобы перестать постоянно твердить "мистер Кирк".  
Спок нахмурился и утвердительно кивнул:  
\- Логично.  
Закутавшись плотнее в куртку, Джим прислонился к стене затылком и подумал, что хочет к себе. В маленькую каморку в жилом секторе, темную и тихую, где он мог бы получить хотя бы видимость одиночества и крошечную вероятность разобраться со своими мыслями.  
\- Мы можем отправиться туда, - ответил Спок на его мысль, и Джим невольно поежился. - Я дам слово доктору Маккою, что позабочусь о тебе. Моя квалификация...  
\- К черту, - тихо перебил Джим, - я уже согласен.  
Когда Спок почти бесшумно отошел, он уставился в белую стену напротив и смотрел на нее все время, что Спок провел в лазарете, очевидно, договариваясь с Боунсом. Их не было слышно, и Джим пару раз попытался пробиться в мысли к Споку, но наткнулся на такую же глухую стену, как та, на которую он пялился, и стал думать об Ухуре.  
Он не был уверен, чем руководствовался, когда подтолкнул ее к Споку. Может, хотел доказать Харрисону, что пилоты не всегда любовники, но факт оставался фактом: присутствие Спока и Ухуры вместе ему не нравилось.  
А теперь еще и Спок думал о нем... так.  
В конце концов предмет его размышлений вышел к Джиму с его же вещами, перекинутыми через локоть, и сопровождаемый воплем Боунса: "головой отвечать будешь!" Джим тихо засмеялся и поднялся Споку навстречу, снова покачнувшись, - чтобы тут же оказаться подхваченным под мышки.  
\- Извини, - пробормотал он. - Это все успокоительные, Боунс меня всего ими обколол.  
Спок коротко усмехнулся и вдруг в одно движение подхватил Джима на руки - аж дух захватило.  
\- Ты что делаешь? - изумленно просипел он, но Спок лишь ровно ответил:  
\- Помогаю Вам идти. Что-то не так?  
Джим хотел было взбрыкнуть, возмутиться, что он не девчонка, чтобы его носили на руках, тем более – так, крепко держа под лопатками и под коленями, - но было у Спока в лице что-то такое, что заставило его проглотить слова и задержать дыхание.  
В голосе его была насмешка, но в глазах – что-то другое, в тысячи раз сильнее и глубже, и Джим расслабился, чувствуя, как уходит злость, а пришедшая ей на замену усталость заставляет прижиматься сильнее к горячему телу в поисках опоры. В груди гулко билось осознание – никто, кроме отца, никогда так сильно не заботился о нем, и от этого горько дрогнули губы, и Джим крепко сжал их, чтобы не выдать себя хотя бы внешне.  
За пределами больничного отсека коридоры были мрачными и темноватыми, и Спок молча нес Джима до лифта, а потом поставил на землю, повинуясь беззвучному «пусти», но продолжил придерживать, и его ладонь грела плечо сквозь кожаную куртку и больничную одежду.  
Джим стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пытаясь подавить отчаянные зевки, вызванные лекарством, и думал, что Спок красивый. Что у него, при всей неправильности черт лица, совершенно удивительная мимика, а глаза – бездонные и теплые.  
\- Не надо, - попросил Спок, и Джим удивленно вскинул взгляд.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты так не думаешь, - очень серьезно ответил Спок и подтолкнул Джима к распахнувшимся дверям лифта.  
\- Ну, вообще-то, думаю, - упрямо отозвался тот и прислонился к стене, сонно наблюдая, как Спок нажимает кнопку нужного этажа и встает боком к закрывающимся створкам дверей, поудобнее перехватив сверток из его одежды.  
\- Только сейчас, - Спок пожал плечами и как-то слишком спокойно улыбнулся. – Когда я слышал нечто подобное о себе в последний раз, ничем хорошим это не кончилось, Джим. Проспишься – и перестанешь так считать.  
Джим заинтересованно подался вперед, заглядывая Споку прямо в лицо и спросил с долей своего привычного нахальства:  
\- Девушка бросила?  
\- Вроде того, - сухо ответил тот, и развернулся к двери. – Приехали.

Джим спал беспокойно, то проваливаясь в дрему, то снова выплывая из нее, и пришел в себя только когда услышал за дверью отчетливые голоса, которые не мог бы спутать ни с чьими больше. Они доносились чуть слева, как если бы говорившие стояли у двери в комнату Спока, - что не удивительно, потому что одним из них был сам Спок, а вторым, очевидно, Ухура. Ее голос звучал приглушенно и взволнованно.  
\- Я не могу сказать прямо здесь, зачем я пришла, - торопливо частила она. – Мне нужно поговорить с тобой наедине. Ты сам сказал мне, что Джим не слышит твоих мыслей, значит, нам никто не помешает.  
Джим встрепенулся и поднял голову, прислушиваясь.  
\- Не помешает? Не помешает чему? – спросил Спок, и можно было воочию представить, как он поднимает бровь.  
\- Ты мог бы не спрашивать, - отозвалась Нийота чуть раздраженно. – Я просто не могу больше медлить. Давай зайдем, ладно?  
С тихим рычанием откинувшись на подушку, Джим прикрыл глаза и сжал зубы. Отчего-то у него не оставалось сомнений, зачем пришла Нийота к Споку, и звук захлопнувшейся двери и оглушительная тишина следом не оставляли вопросов насчет того, согласен ли сам Спок.  
Глухая обида заворочалась в грудной клетке, больно когтя сердце: разве всего меньше суток назад не было для Спока никого важнее и нужнее его, Джима? Или он тогда просто испугался за свой собственный разум, спасая себя, а не его, как Джим и предположил изначально, - а все остальное лишь его больное и распаленное воображение?  
Спока не стоило осуждать по двум причинам: во-первых, Нийота была прелестна, а во-вторых, Джим сам толкнул ее к нему, пусть и мгновенно пожалел об этом.  
Впрочем, портить им удовольствие тоже никто не запрещал.  
Джим потянулся к видавшей виды тумбочке и нашарил над ней выключатель. Лампочка вспыхнула под потолком, освещая своим скудным светом неуютные стены и заставляя игрушечного кайдзю отбрасывать устрашающую тень на полкомнаты.  
\- Прекрати пугать, - строго сказал ему Джим. Вообразить себе в красках настоящего кайдзю показалось хорошей идеей – Спок не сможет отгородиться от мыслей Джима, и вряд ли ему захочется трахнуть Нийоту, видя перед собой зловонную пасть и огромные зубы, похожие на белоснежные острые обломки старых кораблей.  
Н как только эта мысль потянула за собой воспоминания, Джим мгновенно отогнал их, чувствуя, как горло сжимает болезненным страхом, вздохнул пару раз и зажмурился.  
\- Я сказал тебе – не пугай, - пробормотал он в адрес кайдзю. «Если бы тот был живым, наверняка закатил бы глаза», - коротко развеселившись, подумал Джим.  
Или подал бы другую блестящую идею – вдруг он оказался бы неглупым?  
Джим сел, свесив ноги на холодный пол, и потянулся за кувшином с водой, отчаянно размышляя, что за гадость можно подкинуть Споку в сознание, чтобы он поспешил выпроводить Ухуру…  
Перед глазами почти воочию встал образ того, как Спок тянет с ее темного плеча красную блузку, целует, еле прикасаясь горячими губами, отводит со лба выбившиеся из аккуратного хвоста чернильные волосы…  
Джим закашлялся, усилием воли заставляя себя дышать, и со стуком отставил кувшин обратно, сбив с ног кайдзю, который теперь лежал пузом вверх.  
Образ был настолько реальным, что захлестнуло жаром, злостью, ревностью и возбуждением. Джим отчаянно захотел быть на месте воображаемой Ухуры, знать, чувствовать всем телом, что это он нужен, что это его хотят – так.  
Он закрыл глаза и впился пальцами в матрас, медленно, со вкусом смакуя эту мысль: Спок с ним, вдвоем, касается его щеки, гладит подушечками пальцев шрам сбоку у подбородка – подарок хулиганского детства, смотрит безотрывно на губы, но не целует, потому что хочет растянуть мгновение. Смотрит, как тогда, в мыслях, будто никого красивее нет на свете, и потом Джим дергает его к себе, как когда-то, за мягкую ткань джемпера и впивается в рот. Джим не мог представить вкус губ Спока, но этого не было нужно, и так достаточно было всего…  
На грани слуха хлопнула соседняя дверь, и Джим вздрогнул и залился краской. Похоже, его фантазия возымела ожидаемый эффект, и все было бы отлично, если бы только не другой, не столь ожидаемый.  
Джим со стоном забрался обратно на кровать и обнял себя руками, борясь с желанием продолжить фантазировать наедине с собой. Потому что «наедине» это уж точно никак нельзя было назвать: Спок мог видеть все даже тогда, когда Джим об этом забывал. А сейчас он, пожалуй, слишком уж хорошо об этом помнил.  
Оставалось только попытаться заснуть снова и сделать вид, будто все, что было – ему приснилось.

Сон пришел не сразу, тяжелый и мутный, но навалился как-то мгновенно, парализуя все тело. Джим только что лежал под одеялом, изнемогая от отголосков охватившей его истомы, и тут же оказался в жарком полуденном поле золотых колосьев, маленький, держащийся за руку отца и смертельно напуганный.  
\- Эй, - сказал Джордж Кирк, - перестань, Джим. Тут ведь нет ничего страшного.  
\- Все закончилось? – недоверчиво спросил Джим, прижимаясь к ноге отца, и голос его звучал пискляво, перепугано и ломко. – Кайдзю больше не придет?  
\- Не придет, - мягко рассмеялся над головой отец. – Ты разве не видел? Я убил его.  
\- Я ничего не видел, пап, - прошептал Джим тихо, - ты выбросил меня за борт, забыл?  
Золотые колосья оказались солеными, тяжелыми волнами, и Джим крепче вцепился в руку отца, когда из-под ног ушла земная твердь, и тонны воды потянули его за ноги, выдирая из отцовских рук. Джим попытался закричать, но в горло хлынула вода, он забил руками, пытаясь всплыть, и тут увидел лицо отца, мерно покачивающегося в подводном течении рядом с ним: белое, мертвое, страшное…  
Кайдзю махнул хвостом, кости Джима хрустнули и, кажется, переломился позвоночник, потому что все тело онемело, и только страх остался в голове кровавым сгустком, пульсирующим, живым…  
Джим проснулся от собственного нечеловеческого крика и сел, путаясь в мокрой от пота простыне, не способный вдохнуть сухой воздух в легкие. Било дрожью так, что он пару раз прикусил себе язык.  
Дверь тяжело скрипнула, впуская знакомый силуэт, и Джим отполз к спинке кровати, закрывая лицо руками.  
\- Отвали, - некрасиво и страшно прохрипел он, когда Спок сделал шаг к нему. – Отвали, я не хочу тебя видеть, убирайся!  
Спок не ушел, напротив, обогнул кровать и сел рядом, коснулся самыми кончиками пальцев дрожащих ладоней Джима, погладил костяшки, словно прося разрешения, а потом просто привлек к себе, обхватил за плечи, поцеловал мокрые волосы над самым лбом. Джим замер, напрягся всем телом, убрал от лица руки, попутно размазав по щекам соленые дорожки.  
\- Уйди, - еще раз неубедительно попросил он, уже твердо зная – он хочет, чтобы Спок остался.  
И Спок, конечно, остался, и в следующий миг они уже целовались так, словно от этого зависела их жизнь. И Джим смущенно подумал, что сейчас он выглядит наименее сексуально, чем когда-либо, но Спок почему-то все равно прижимает его к себе, положив горячую руку между лопаток, а потом закрыл глаза и не думал вообще ни о чем.  
Губы у Спока оказались мягкие и пылающие, как он весь, почти робкие, словно он никогда раньше не целовался, и Джим обнял его за шею, сгребая пятерней прямые волосы, притягивая ближе, так, что больно становилось прижиматься друг к другу. Но Джим не мог его отпустить, почти задыхаясь в череде торопливых поцелуев со вкусом меди, потому что казалось, что иначе мир снова развалится на куски, накроется солеными волнами, и тогда уже не отпустит, взорвется в голове кровавым шаром ужаса…  
\- Успокойся, - попросил Спок, задевая губами губы Джима, а потом поднял руку и прикоснулся к шраму на его щеке, и Джим весь залился краской, вспомнив, что совсем недавно думал об этом. – Это всего лишь сон.  
\- Я знаю, - с нервным смешком отозвался Джим и склонил голову, пряча глаза.  
\- Ты хотел испортить мне вечер с мисс Ухурой, - неожиданно произнес Спок, и Джим отстранился, приготовившись защищаться, но Спок не дал этого сделать, сразу же продолжив: - У тебя ничего не вышло, потому что твои предположения с самого начала были неверными. Она пришла не с целью вступить со мной в интимные отношения, вдобавок, не далее, как позавчера утром, я сообщил ей, что не заинтересован в ней. Нийота пришла, чтобы доложить мне…  
\- Стой, - перебил Джим и опустил руки Споку на плечи, сощурившись и внимательно заглядывая ему в глаза. – Ты сообщил ей, что она тебе не нравится?  
\- Я так и сказал, - согласился тот.  
\- Тогда кто тебе нравится? – голос Джима упал до низкого шепота, но Спок только мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Ложитесь спать, мистер Кирк. Доктор Маккой применит ко мне санкции, если с Вами что-то будет не так, и будет иметь на это полное право.  
\- Джим, - обиженно поправил тот, но послушно сполз по подушке ниже, устроившись на кровати. Спок помедлил, а потом, судя по звукам, скинув ботинки, устроился рядом, улегшись поверх одеяла и положив одну руку Джиму на плечо.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джим.

Утро началось по расписанию: со звука сигнала всеобщего подъема и голосов самых ранних пилотов за дверьми.  
Штаб вообще жил по расписанию каждую минуту, даже когда кайдзю не были рядом, в любой момент – обедая, играя, тренируясь или принимая душ – каждый в штабе ждал нападения. Из напряженного ожидания это в какой-то момент всегда становилось привычкой, хорошо отлаженным механизмом. Так, с отцом они даже позволяли себе роскошь жить дома, потому что до штаба было рукой подать, а Пайк отчего-то питал слабость к семейству Кирков и не хотел их разлучать.  
Джим потянулся и повертел головой, осматриваясь в поисках одежды, и тут понял, что Спока нет рядом. Это не было удивительным, но отчего-то больно кольнуло в солнечном сплетении, там, где уютно свернулся клубком поток их неразрываемой связи, превратившийся после неожиданного ночного появления Спока в маленькое солнце.  
Они встретились у умывальников, и Джим понял, что впервые видит сонливого, растрепанного Спока. Он замер взглядом на темных ресницах, когда тот вошел, бряцнув подпрыгнувшим под ногами куском отколовшегося кафеля, и смущенно отвернулся, когда Спок совсем не сонным взглядом посмотрел в ответ.  
\- Доброе утро, - чуть хрипловато произнес Спок, и Джим не удержался – проследил в широком зеркале над рядом умывальников движение его губ. Было неловко, и он торопливо запихнул в рот зубную щетку.  
«Не было ничего вчера, ясно? - подумал он, и Спок замер, словно прислушиваясь. – Мне нужна была поддержка, и ты ее оказал».  
Джим краем глаза увидел, как Спок спокойно пожал плечами, и расстроено уткнулся в свой умывальник, сплевывая пену. Он почему-то надеялся на другую реакцию, но и такая подходила. В конце концов – нет, не все пилоты становятся любовниками. А они со Споком даже и пилотами пока могут считаться лишь наполовину: они ни разу еще не выходили против кайдзю.  
\- Сегодня очередное обследование, - дежурно сообщил Спок через несколько минут, и Джим, подняв голову, увидел, что тот уже успел умыться и вытереться махровым полотенцем, только мокрая прядка волос непослушно прилипла к его скуле. – После завтрака у доктора Маккоя. А затем тренировка на симуляторе. И адмирал Пайк возвращается в полдень, возможно, он захочет узнать, как у нас здесь обстоят дела.  
\- Отлично, - отозвался Джим и, не сдержавшись, добавил: - У тебя волосы на щеке прилипли, убери.  
Спок слегка растерянно прикоснулся пальцами к щеке и смахнул черную прядку. Джим отвернулся и вышел.

\- О чем еще ты хотел поговорить? – удивленно спросил Боунс, когда за Споком закрылась дверь, а Джим остался у порога, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Доктор как раз отложил планшет после долгой лекции о том, что психофизические показатели у Джима и Спока просто удивительные, он никогда не видел ничего подобного, а от перенапряжения Джима не осталось и следа. – Есть что-то, о чем ты мне не сказал?  
\- Ну, почти, - уклончиво ответил он. – Есть пара минут?  
\- Пара – есть, - кивнул Боунс и поерзал на стуле, уперевшись локтями в стол. – Не понимаю только, почему ты не говорил при Споке, он же все равно твои мысли читает.  
\- Дай мне хотя бы видимость секретности! – огрызнулся Джим, и Боунс виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Извини. Конечно. В чем дело?  
Джим вернулся к столу доктора, сел на видавший виды стул и неуютно поерзал.  
\- В Споке дело, - наконец сознался он.  
\- Бесит, что он занавесил свои мысли непроницаемыми шторами? – поднял брови Боунс, и Джим коротко усмехнулся.  
\- И это тоже. Но… нет, дело не только в этом.  
Маккой подпер подбородок кулаком и уставился заинтересованно:  
\- Продолжай.  
Джим глубоко вздохнул и выпалил, не глядя в лицо собеседнику:  
\- Меня бесит, что он мне нравится!  
Маккой старательно сделал вид, что подавился воздухом, а потом все-таки выдавил короткое:  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Ты слышал, - упрямо отозвался Джим и зарылся пятерней в собственные волосы, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок. – Ты ведь еще позавчера это понял, когда я сказал, что мне не нравится, что он с Ухурой…  
\- Ухура – это ведь такая брюнетка из отдела лингвистики, которая мечтает стать пилотом? – перебил Маккой, и Джим поднял глаза к потолку.  
\- Черт, давай обсудим ее в другой раз?  
\- Ладно, ладно, прости, - примирительно поднял руки Боунс. – Просто я искренне надеялся, что ошибся. Так в чем проблема? Я не уверен, что смогу тебе помочь, мне, конечно, было восемнадцать, но вот в хобгоблинов я никогда не влюблялся…  
\- Меня бесит, что мы с ним будто бы обречены друг на друга, - проговорил Джим и прикусил губу.  
\- Извини? – вновь вздернул бровь Маккой. – Ты сказал «обречены»?  
Джим раздраженно сжал кулаки.  
\- Брось переспрашивать! Именно это я и сказал! Все вокруг только и твердят, что нам с ним суждено стать любовниками, но мне, черт, мне даже никогда парни не нравились!  
\- Может, ты скрытый гей, - рассудительно сказал Боунс.  
\- Да черта с два! – завелся Джим, почти переходя на крик. – Просто Пайк этим назначением нас на Энтерпрайз словно брачный договор подписал какой-то! И все вокруг повторяют, что… ну, ты знаешь, что пилоты – либо родственники, либо пара, но я не хочу ничего такого, мне девушки всегда нравились, и Кэрол Маркус – она самой завидной девушкой в округе была, и она мне, черт побери, нравилась, и я ей! Что за чертовщина происходит, Боунс, а?  
\- Тебя Харрисон, что ли, достал? – Боунс сочувственно протянул руку и похлопал Джима по ладони. – Брось. Это чушь. Никто не может обречь вас друг на друга. Он нравится тебе не потому, что вы можете вместе пилотировать Егеря, а вы можете пилотировать, потому что он тебе нравится, понимаешь?  
\- Не понимаю, - буркнул Джим, мгновенно как-то сдувшись, и принялся выдергивать нитку из своей футболки. – Он мне не нравился, когда мы с папой впервые пришли сюда. Да он вообще был полным придурком!  
\- Да, если бы я влюбился в хобгоблина, у меня тоже была бы истерика, - пробормотал под нос Боунс, поднимаясь с места. – Знаешь, погоди делать выводы. Может, и любовь у вас пройдет, да и дрифт вообще треснет. Пайк расстроится, зато ты будешь в порядке.  
\- Я его не люблю, - фыркнул Джим и прижал ладонь к солнечному сплетению, где грел душу и тело теплый сгусток чужого разума. – Он просто мне немного нравится.  
\- Ну конечно, - легко согласился Маккой. – Просто нравится.

Пайк выглядел усталым, хотя продолжал быть прямым и величавым, как всегда. Джим, получив разрешение сесть, опустился на краешек стула, а Спок оказался у него за спиной, и его присутствие успокаивало. Пайк мрачно нахмурился, сложив перед собой руки на столе.  
\- Мощь кайдзю растет, - сказал он. – Донесения из центра говорят о том, что скоро мы перестанем справляться. Готовится какой-то новый проект, который должен помочь нам совладать с атаками, но его пока держат в секрете.  
Джим, не найдя, что ответить, только кивнул. Спок безмолвствовал.  
\- Не за горами время, когда из Разлома покажется кайдзю четвертой категории, - помедлив, добавил адмирал. – Все расчеты указывают на это.  
Можно было только догадываться, каким чудовищным окажется кайдзю следующей категории, и Джим поежился, представив, какие еще изыскания может предпринять неизвестная ветвь природы, создавшая эту напасть. Кайдзю. Огромные, пугающие твари, пришедшие уничтожить Землю с неясной целью.  
\- Вся надежда на Егеря нового поколения, - Пайк расправил плечи и серьезно посмотрел на Спока. – И потому в бой вступаете вы. Мы не может отвечать за последствия. Ваш случай – уникален, и связал ли вас новый, углубленный вид дрифта, а может, беспрецедентная совместимость – мы пока не выяснили. Как не выяснили, насколько это безопасно для вас.  
\- Боунс… Доктор Маккой уверяет, что наши показатели просто отличные, - ответил Джим, но Спок тут же подал голос:  
\- Ты не учитываешь, что это лишь когда мы находимся на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга. Адмирал, практика показала, что увеличение дистанции выше определенной нормы способно вызвать сильное перенапряжение, способное уничтожить нервную систему. Вдобавок, по неподтвержденным пока данным, со временем эта норма сокращается.  
\- Сокращается?! – Джим вскинулся, едва заставив себя усидеть на стуле, и сжал кулаки. – Почему ты молчал?  
\- Это не проверенные данные, - спокойно ответил Спок и положил Джиму на плечо ладонь, останавливая готовый вырваться поток ругательств. – Я могу ошибаться, но мои наблюдения…  
\- Оставьте это научному отделу, - помассировав виски, перебил Пайк. – Вы теперь пилот, Спок, и обязаны уделять свое время тренировкам и обучению юного мистера Кирка.  
\- Я выполняю необходимый комплекс тренировок, - тут же отрапортовал Спок, и Джим усмехнулся:  
\- А вот меня мистер Спок все еще ничему не научил, сэр.  
Адмирал вопросительно посмотрел на Спока, и Джиму отчетливо показалось, что он чем-то сильно недоволен.  
\- Верно ли я понял, что Вы нарушили прямой приказ?  
\- Технически, прямого приказа не было, сэр, - не моргнув, отозвался Спок. – Лишь рекомендация, которую я счел нужным…  
\- Отставить! – рявкнул Пайк, и Джим вздрогнул. – Подобной халатностью Вы подвергли опасности вас обоих! Техника, которой Вы владеете, может спасти вам жизни, если дрифт продолжит укрепляться и сокращать дистанцию между вами, я не думаю, что Вы этого не понимаете, мистер Спок… если только Вы не преследуете никакие личные цели, не позволяя Джиму научиться закрывать от Вас свое сознание.  
Джим обомлел и развернулся всем корпусом, чтобы посмотреть Споку в лицо, которое не выражало абсолютно ничего.  
\- Прошу прощения, - бесцветно произнес он, и Джим едва выдавил:  
\- Ты просишь прощения за то, что не научил меня сохранять мое личное пространство, хотя мог?!  
\- Это достаточно сложный процесс, - все так же бесцветно ответил Спок, – сопряженный с риском. Я боялся за состояние…  
\- Вы обсудите это позднее, - прервал адмирал, поднимаясь. – По прогнозам, новый кайдзю скоро выйдет из разлома. На вашем месте я бы приготовился. Если все пройдет успешно, новых Егерей поставят на производство.  
Джим поднялся, кивнув головой Пайку:  
\- Разрешите идти?  
\- Разрешаю, свободны, - ответил адмирал. – Мистер Спок… - добавил он, когда Джим уже переступил порог его кабинета, - я разочарован.

\- Я мог бы скрывать от тебя все свои мысли так же, как ты скрывал от меня свои, - проговорил Джим, с размаху упав на скамью в коридоре. – Я поверить не могу…  
\- Это очень сложная работа, - терпеливо ответил Спок, сев рядом. В коридоре было безлюдно – все уже отправились на ужин, но разговор с адмиралом затянулся. – Она требует перестроить всю психику, разобрать ее по кирпичикам и собрать снова. Отказаться от эмоций и чувств практически полностью. Абсолютное молчание не далось бы тебе легко, и я…  
\- Ты – что, не хотел меня перекраивать? – сварливо спросил Джим, и Спок очень серьезно кивнул:  
\- Не хотел.  
Джим замолк, переваривая ответ, и затолкал руки глубоко в карманы кожанки Скотти.  
\- Почему? – глупо спросил он.  
\- Потому что тебе это не нужно. Я проделал это когда-то и, знаешь, не решился бы пройти через это снова.  
\- Ты чувствуешь, - возразил Джим, сползая по стене ниже и больно упираясь в нее лопатками.  
\- Да, рядом с тобой трудно не чувствовать. Ты не представляешь, как удивительно твое сознание, - помедлив, признался Спок и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Оно как тысячи переходов, ярких, цветных, из звонкого хрусталя. В некоторых из них нестерпимо холодно, некоторые выпивают все соки, пока я пытаюсь пробраться по ним, в некоторых – так душно, что становится трудно дышать…  
\- Ты видел все? – покраснев, спросил Джим, просто чтобы что-то спросить. – И мое детство, и Кэрол, и…  
\- Все, - ответил Спок и улыбнулся самым уголком рта. – У тебя была удивительно счастливая жизнь. Я хотел бы, чтобы она была такой и дальше.  
\- Не будет, - Джим пожал плечами и отвернулся, не в силах больше выдерживать взгляд. – На самом деле, у меня теперь есть только Энтерпрайз и ты. И та игрушка кайдзю, которая стоит у меня в спальне.  
Повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь тихим скрипом полуоткрытой двери в следующий коридор, покачиваемой сквозняком, который перегоняли огромные вентиляторы.  
\- Ты, наверное, слышал, как я говорил об этом с Боунсом, - сказал Джим наконец. – О том, что мне не нравится, что мы словно обязаны…  
\- А если бы мы не были обязаны, - вдруг перебил Спок, и Джиму показалось, что его губы дрогнули, - ты мог бы…  
Джим задумчиво поскреб ногтями карман куртки изнутри.  
\- Думаю, я смог бы это принять.  
Спок кивнул, нахмурился, словно что-то соображая.  
\- В таком случае, если бы это действительно было чьей-то работой, ты бы…  
\- Нет, извини, я не сумел бы, - торопливо подтвердил Джим. – Мы можем поговорить о чем-то еще?  
\- Мы не обязаны, - Спок поднялся, заложил руки за спину и кивнул. – Если тебе это любопытно. Подумай над этим. Последний вопрос: ты действительно хотел бы научиться отгораживаться от меня?  
Джим задумался, и в голове зазвучали рефреном тихие слова Спока, во внешней бесцветности которых проскальзывали ноты восхищения, удивительной преданной нежности… Переходы из хрусталя, подумать только…  
\- Нет, - качнул головой он и тоже легко поднялся, оправив куртку. – Меня и так все устраивает.

Они всегда появлялись неожиданно. Джим часто ловил себя на том, что в дни мира кайдзю казались ему страшным сном, а потом снова завывала на весь дом сирена в любое время дня и ночи – и они с отцом быстро собирались и мчались в штаб, чтобы сесть в кабину Егеря и встретить кайдзю на береговой границе.  
Как ни парадоксально, в штабе Джим звука сирены не ждал вообще.  
Он больше думал о том, как заходится сердце в груди набатом, когда он ловит на себе теплые взгляды карих глаз, о том, как отчаянно хочется дотянуться, коснуться, обвести пальцами горячую ладонь.  
Спок застрял где-то внутри разума занозой, не причиняющей, может, особого неудобства, но постоянно напоминающей о себе.  
В душевные терзания Джима он, правда, не вмешивался, вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, занимался какими-то исследованиями, размашисто писал в большом блокноте, пока Джим тренировался в зале, отвлекаясь от бесконечных размышлений на приятное напряжение в мышцах.  
Был еще Харрисон, который подчеркнуто не замечал их обоих и продолжал пугать своими появлениями юного Чехова, в свою очередь полюбившего проводить свободное время рядом с Джимом. Под его коротким взглядом Джим все равно каждый раз вспоминал первую встречу и презрительное предсказание, оказавшееся поразительно, обидно точным. Неважно, сколько еще Джиму хватит сил сопротивляться: он не может не быть честным хотя бы с собой, а вынужденно – и со Споком. Он хотел его, хотел так, что жгло губы и ломило скулы, стоило оказаться достаточно близко, чтобы можно было рассмотреть каждую волосинку в темных выразительных бровях и каждую крапинку в радужке зрачков. Поэтому Джим старался не подходить близко, оттягивая момент, когда он все-таки пройдет свой предел.  
Они еще пару раз тренировались на «Энтерпрайзе» и просто бесчисленное количество раз – на симуляторе, и Чехов с восторгом отмечал, что у них получается все лучше и лучше, а Егерь все быстрей и четче движется. Джиму было странно то, что больше не приходилось входить в дрифт – их только подключали к машине, и оба тут же становились «Энтерпрайзом», ощущая тело машины, будто свое собственное, а себя самих – продолжением друг друга. Спок неизменно был закрыт, и Джим смирился с этим, иногда позволяя себе слабость думать, что на самом деле его мысли Спок тоже не слушает. Конечно, это вряд ли было правдой.  
В тот, наверное, последний достаточно жаркий полдень в этом сезоне Джим старательно избивал тяжелую пыльную грушу в тренировочном зале, оттачивая технику боя: в сражении важно было все, вплоть до силы, вложенной в удар человеком. Егерь принимал сигнал и увеличивал силу в сотни тысяч раз, но изначальное значение придавал ей пилот. Джим не думал об этом раньше, действуя интуитивно и на адреналине, просто совсем недавно это объяснил ему сам Спок, неожиданно решивший поделиться своим багажом знаний о Егерях. Нельзя было не восхититься, насколько этот багаж был огромен: Спок знал все и обо всем, начиная от технической составляющей и заканчивая механизмом дрифта. Увы, именно о непрекращающемся дрифте между ним и Джимом он мог рассказать меньше всего – да ничего, по сути, кроме того, что это «беспрецедентный случай».  
Красная груша издавала глухой звук каждый раз, когда по ней приходился удар, и Джим, вытирая пот со лба, с обидой подумал, что, наверное, всю силу в удары Егеря только он и вкладывает, потому что Спок вообще не выглядел как человек, который владеет боевыми искусствами. Джим все еще не сомневался в его нереальной силе, вот только не мог представить, чтобы Спок ее хоть как-то применял.  
Он в очередной раз обернулся через плечо, чтобы коротко посмотреть на своего второго пилота. Тот сидел на обтянутом коричневой кожей стуле в углу и что-то быстро писал в неизменном блокноте. Джим почти воочию наблюдал, как сокращается количество чистых страниц в нем, но никогда не спрашивал, что именно Спок там писал. Наверняка, продолжал разработки Егерей или что-то вроде того…  
\- Эй, - после паузы, потраченной на раздумья, окликнул Джим Спока, и тот мгновенно поднял голову. – Я хотел бы оценить твою силу.  
Спок задумчиво сжал губы.  
\- Вступить со мной в бой один на один? – уточнил он.  
\- О, ты же слышишь, о чем я думаю, конечно! – фыркнул Джим и отер тыльной стороной ладони пот с виска. – Или слабо?  
Спок пожал плечами и поднялся, подумав, стянул пиджак и аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула. Джим смотрел на это, жадно хватая взглядом каждое движение, неистово желая, чтобы Спок не останавливался на этом, но тот лишь поднял бровь и усмехнулся.  
\- Ты ведь имел в виду то, что сказал? – уточнил он, и в его голосе прозвучала ласковая усмешка. – Потому что в твоих мыслях я вижу совсем не то.  
\- Да, я имел в виду то, что сказал, - огрызнулся Джим, залившись краской. – И ты мог бы не уточнять, что именно ты видишь?  
Спок помедлил.  
\- Конечно, - наконец кивнул он и под изумленным взглядом Джима стащил еще и тонкий неизменный свитер и скинул ботинки, оставшись в брюках. Казалось, покраснеть еще больше просто невозможно, но Джим просто не мог оторваться от открывшегося ему вида, когда Спок, пальцами зачесав назад черные волосы, подошел к нему и остановился в нескольких шагах, внимательно глядя в лицо, словно оценивая.  
\- Нет, стой, погоди, - просипел Джим, чувствуя, что вот оно: дошел, замер у самой грани, у кромки, и связь внутри поет и опаляет крошечным солнцем не хуже настоящего. Опаляет так, что можно сгореть от одного напряжения и от того, как смотрит Спок – весь на ладони вдруг, словно не было никакой завесы, скрывшей его разум. Смотрит – и хочет Джима в ответ, всего, себе, полностью, со всей его жгучей ненавистью и отторгаемой отчаянно любовью.  
Джим коротко выдохнул, опустил глаза и улыбнулся, резковато, чуть показушно стянув футболку, которая, впрочем, действительно неприятно липла к телу после долгой тренировки. Та бесшумно упала на устланный матами пол, и Джим сделал шаг вперед – к Споку, через грань, которой, кажется, и не было-то никогда.  
Спок просто всегда ждал его, ждал, пока Джим поймет это.  
 _«Он нравится тебе не потому, что вы можете вместе пилотировать Егеря, а вы можете пилотировать вместе, потому что он тебе нравится»._  
Поцелуй вышел горьковато-соленым, и Джим поймал шею Спока в сгиб локтя, чувствуя, как щекочут нежную кожу над венами топорщащиеся короткие волосы, повел ладонью по боку, замерев на ребрах, слушая пальцами эхо грохочущего сердца под ними. Спок не прикасался к нему руками, но целовал отчаянно, нежно, гладил языком изнанку рта, ожидая, что в любую секунду его оттолкнут снова.  
«Нет, - пообещал Джим, - нет. Я здесь. Прости меня. Я здесь».  
И вот тогда Спок обнял его, обхватил за талию, и Джим почти утонул в его каком-то совершенно невозможном счастье, так похожем на солнечный свет, льющийся из огромного, расчерченного квадратными переплетами окна. Вжался всем телом, так, что отчетливо чувствовал все – как перекатываются мышцы под горячей кожей, как восхитительная твердость прижимается к бедру, как горячо и рвано дыхание опаляет губы в краткие секунды, необходимые, чтобы вдохнуть.  
«Ты удивительный», - мягко подумал Спок, когда они оба замерли, соприкоснувшись лбами, чтобы перевести дух.  
Джим смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Все так говорят, - ответил он вслух, но Спок только хмыкнул.  
\- Да, но твердо быть уверенным, что так действительно думают, ты можешь быть только в моем случае.  
\- Зараза, - беззлобно отозвался Джим и тут же потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
И тогда на штаб обрушился вой сирены.

Джим уже стоял в кабине «Энтерпрайза», когда Спок пришел: он задержался, о чем-то разговаривая с серьезного вида светловолосой девушкой в белом халате, и после этого разговора его лицо приняло чуть напряженное выражение. Джим смотрел на него и думал, что, пожалуй, никто кроме него не разглядел бы, как из упрямо равнодушных черт лица Спока складывается едва приметная мозаика самых разнообразных эмоций.  
А еще Джим никак не мог выбросить из головы то, что произошло с ними каких-то полчаса назад, и просто до бешенства хотел вернуться в освещенный солнцем зал – в миг, когда он позволил себе не сомневаться в своей любви к Споку - несмотря ни на что.  
\- Мистер Чехов, - обратился Спок к монитору, устраиваясь на своем месте и позволяя цепким обручам со встроенными контактами обхватить себя в необходимых точках соединения, - дайте нам необходимую информацию.  
\- Разумеется, - затараторил из динамиков голос Чехова. – Сразу же после соединения! Сбрасываю вас.  
Джим отметил, что Спок уже привык к неизбежному рывку и даже не вздрагивает, когда голова «Энтерпрайза» соединяется с телом и прямо под ногами принимаются ходить огромные колеса и шестерни.  
\- Итак, Егерь готов к соединению с вами, - отрапортовал Чехов, - приготовьтесь…  
\- Нам не нужно, - натянуто усмехнулся Джим, - мы ничего не чувствуем.  
Это было не совсем правдой, каким-то образом Джим все равно всегда отмечал тот миг, когда его разум переходил безраздельно во владение Егеря, и Спок коротко хмыкнул, поймав эту мысль.  
\- Калибровка, - велел Чехов. – Правое полушарие, левое…  
\- Он красивый, - сказал Джим, когда перед «Энтерпрайзом» разверзлись ворота, и Егерь сделал шаг, дробя облизанные морской пеной камни на берегу. – «Энтерпрайз» - самый красивый Егерь, которого я когда-либо видел.  
Спок поднял бровь.  
\- Я выбирал дизайн для него.  
\- Я знаю, - усмехнулся Джим.  
По бокам послышался металлический скрежет: закрепляли на плечах Егеря крюки, подцепив за которые вертолеты должны были доставить его к береговой линии. К месту первой встречи Джима с кайдзю после того, как погиб Джордж Кирк.  
\- Итак, кайдзю третьей категории, - сообщил Чехов. – Кодовое имя – Император. Будьте осторожны, у него очень сильный хвост и острые наросты на голове. Я…  
\- Мистер Чехов, - раздался в динамике другой голос, - посторонитесь.  
\- Адмирал Пайк принимает командование, - протараторил Чехов и, видимо, отступил.  
\- Добрый день, - вежливо поздоровался Пайк.  
\- Здравствуйте, - удивленно отозвался Джим, а Спок только коротко дрогнул уголком губ:  
\- Сэр.  
Адмирал прокашлялся и заговорил размеренно и четко:  
\- Это экспериментальная высадка. Если что-то пойдет не так, вы оба тотчас вернетесь на базу. Мистер Кирк, я надеюсь, ваше психологическое состояние действительно настолько удовлетворительное, как его описал доктор Маккой, чтобы не повлиять на успех операции.  
\- Я в порядке, сэр, - отрапортовал Джим, и голос его был увереннее, чем он сам.  
Егерь поднялся в воздух, и перед Джимом разверзлось море – обманчиво спокойное, мирно серебрящееся под солнечными лучами. Эта показная безобидность пугала, и Джим сжал кулаки. Спок и «Энтерпрайз» отреагировали мгновенно, повторив жест.  
\- Джим, - предостерегающе произнес Спок, но командование, кажется, не придало жесту значения.  
\- На подстраховку выйдет «Крылатая молния», - продолжал Пайк, и Джим мысленно выругался. Только Харрисона не хватало. - Я на связи, а мистер Чехов будет координировать ваши действия. Удачи вам.  
Джим закрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание.  
\- У меня есть для тебя кое-что, - сказал сбоку Спок, и Джим мысленно спросил:  
«Что?»  
\- Возможно, ты не полюбишь море, но я хотел бы отвлечь тебя, пока мы летим, - мягко ответил его второй пилот, и Джим не сдержал пошловатую ухмылку:  
«Трахнешь меня мысленно? Не то чтобы это облегчило нам сражение».  
«Мне импонирует эта мысль, но нет, - заговорил Спок уже в его голове, и Джим ощутил, как разливается в груди тепло – до дрожи в кончиках пальцев. Спок открыл ему свой разум, как тогда, во время первого дрифта, и Джим понял, что совсем забыл, как хорошо было понимать его без слов. – Я просто расскажу кое-что о себе, если ты не возражаешь. Пообещай только, что выкинешь это из головы и будешь сохранять молчание, когда мы достигнем поля боя».  
«Конечно, мистер Спок, как скажете», - покладисто отозвался Джим.  
«Не будь так несерьезен, это важно», - можно было представить, как нахмурился бы Спок, произнеси он это вслух.  
«Поторопись, у нас всего десять-пятнадцать минут».  
«Мне хватило бы двух. Не цепляйся. Смотри».

_У него были темные волосы и точеные скулы, а еще глаза прозрачные и светлые. Он смеялся так, что все вокруг не могли не смеяться с ним, флиртовал так, что никто не мог ему отказать. Он был очень храбрым и очень ветреным. Светил всем и сразу – как солнце, которое нельзя забрать к себе и отнять у других.  
Спок был привязан к нему, как к любимой мечте: восхитительной, но недостижимой, - и все, что он делал, было в честь него. С его именем под сердцем он преодолевал любые трудности и, сам того не замечая, становился гениальным ученым. Он вдохновенно проектировал сложнейшие компьютерные системы, но каждое свое крошечное изобретение посвящал только ему. Не надеясь, что это послужит причиной, чтобы быть замеченным им, но не в силах не мечтать об этом в глубине души.  
Спок думал, что достаточно хорошо прячет свои чувства, и ошибался. Однажды он подошел к Споку, улыбнулся ему своим восхитительно очерченным ртом и спросил: «Сколько еще ты будешь на меня смотреть?»  
Спок был счастлив короткое время со своим личным божеством, но солнце не могло светить только ему. Позже он пришел к выводу, что просто недостаточно хорош для отношений – тогда, когда сумел собрать себя из осколков после подслушанного ненароком: «Спок? Да брось, я не люблю его. Но он забавный и так наивно в меня влюблен – как собака».  
Спок не стал ничего никому объяснять, он просто ушел и не знал, искало ли его погасшее солнце или забыло так же просто, как забывало других.  
А потом началась война всего человечества против новой напасти.  
Это было великолепно, это было то, что нужно – возможность обрести себя, и Спок примчался на базу одним из первых, чтобы заняться созданием нового оружия, которое сумеет спасти мир. Он был юн, амбициозен – и только, все остальные чувства и стремления Спок похоронил глубоко внутри себя, ограничившись чистой логикой, чистой правдой и полным отсутствием симпатий к кому бы то ни было.  
Он даже имя свое сохранил в секрете в пыльных архивах, назвавшись привычным прозвищем, простым и запоминающимся на слух.  
Когда Спок впервые тестировал на себе и одном из ученых так называемый «мост» - механизм, способный создать дрифт между пилотами и машиной – он понял, что его воспоминания станут доступны другому, и понял, что не может этого допустить. Он бросил вызов самому себе и человеческой природе, решая эту задачу – и преуспел. Сломил себя, возвел в сознании стены, погреб за ними все самое больное и горькое.  
Он мог гордиться собой: когда в списках пилотов появилось знакомое имя – Джон Харрисон – внутри ничего не дрогнуло.  
Джона жизнь тоже поломала, стерла сияющий блеск, содрала лоск, и сам он казался потускневшим и ушедшим в себя. На Спока он смотрел без интереса, хотя с узнаванием, а спроектированного по иронии судьбы именно Споком своего Егеря с поэтичным именем «Крылатая молния» потребовал выкрасить в черный цвет. С ним был его брат – на вид тихий мальчик с нежным лицом, и ему почему-то очень нравился Спок, но, увы, самому Споку теперь не нравился никто.  
Пока он не вошел с гордостью в кабину только-только созданного, пахнущего железом и резиной «Энтерпрайза», ослепительно белого, будто нарочито в противовес «Молнии», и не встретил там Джеймса Кирка.  
Мальчишка, ощетинивающийся при каждом слове поперек его желаниям, с длинными ресницами и пухлыми губами, с причудливой формы шрамом у подбородка, ершистый, самоуверенный – и бесконечно храбрый, под стать его знаменитому отцу. Они были похожи, пожалуй, но спроси у Спока, кто из Кирков более достоин внимания, он сказал бы, что старший, - и, вопреки данному себе обещанию, солгал бы.  
А потом Джим погиб. Он погиб почти сразу после того, как Спок увидел его впервые, и он не мог найти себе места, словно потерявшись во времени. Всего пару часов назад Спок касался его виска в мимолетной вынужденной ласке и ловил гневный, чистый взгляд невозможно синих глаз. А затем «Штормовой странник» взорвался по воле старшего Кирка, весь истерзанный могучими лапами кайдзю, и унес с собой жизнь двоих пилотов.  
По странной иронии судьбы, кайдзю, вынудившего Джорджа Кирка на это, добил именно Джон Харрисон на своей «Крылатой молнии».  
Спок ненавидел себя и каждую секунду думал, как мог бы полюбить Джеймса – Джима, как звали его нежно те, кто работал с ним и его отцом – если бы он вернулся.  
Только бы он вернулся.  
Поэтому, когда Спок отправился с докладом встречать на внутренней площадке штаба вертолет улетевшего по срочным делам адмирала Пайка, он оказался не готов различить сквозь морось ледяного дождя знакомое лицо.  
Джим был удивительно красив и совершенно не выглядел живым, будто его мерзнущее на ветру вертолетной площадки тело просто не знало еще, что хозяин умер. Спок смотрел на него, не в силах подойти и сказать хоть что-то. Почему-то он был уверен, что это худшая идея из всех, что когда-либо приходили ему в голову.  
Тем более, Пайк наверняка предложил ему уйти в отставку, и после смерти Джорджа – документально подтвержденной – без сомнения, его сын выберет мирную жизнь, чтобы не вспоминать о пережитом ужасе.  
Спок ушел и занялся восстановлением «Крылатой молнии», оттягивая момент, когда он узнает, что Джим больше не вернется на базу. Джон пару раз приходил, пытаясь вывести Спока на разговор о младшем Кирке, но Спок неизменно игнорировал его, и, в конце концов, нездоровый интерес перерос в подобие ненависти, словно Спок и Джеймс чем-то лично обидели пилота Харрисона.  
А потом Джеймс Кирк принял решение вернуться.  
На первом дрифте Джим был по-прежнему красив, как Бог, пусть горе и обвело ему глаза глубокими тенями, и истерзало сухими трещинками губы. И Споку нестерпимо хотелось сказать, как ему жаль, предложить все, что он имеет, отдать себя самого – лишь бы заставить Джима вновь улыбаться хотя бы тенью той нахальной улыбки, которой он одарил Спока впервые, украв его сердце.  
Конечно, он должен был понимать, что это было бесполезно. Джим ненавидел его – и, наверное, было за что.  
Но от дрифта с ним Спок отказаться все равно не смог. Решился. Может быть, потому, что «Энтерпрайз» был всем, что у него тогда осталось.  
А если бы знал, каким этот дрифт окажется – тем более не отказался бы.  
Он ухитрился не показать Джиму самого главного, пусть и хотел – так хотел! И пошел на поводу у собственной жажды оберегать его, когда не стал учить Джима защищать свой разум. Так Спок мог хранить его от страшных снов. И от реальности.  
Не говоря уже о том, что у Джима был самый прекрасный разум на свете и совершенно светлые – кроме одного – воспоминания.  
А потом случилось чудо. Внутри Джима затеплилась крохотная искорка будущей любви – любви к нему, Споку. И тот с растущим изумлением и надеждой наблюдал, как Джим постепенно продирается сквозь собственные страхи и противоречивые эмоции, все сильнее прикипая к Споку. Это было невозможно.  
Это было лучшее, что могло быть._

Ступив на территорию доков, Джим все еще не мог понять, не приснился ли ему этот день. Все было слишком быстро и слишком ярко, да и просто – слишком, после затянувшихся мирных недель в штабе, завязанных на собственном горе и на чувствах к Споку.  
Император и в самом деле оказался императором: на взгляд Джима это был один из самых крупных кайдзю в своей категории, и еще он успел подумать, что такой наверняка бы понравился Джорджу – прежде, чем они со Споком вступили в бой.  
Это было непросто: заставить себя переключиться на кайдзю после того океана эмоций, которым Спок одарил его. На самом деле это заняло всего пару минут, как Спок и обещал, но Джим, кажется, прожил целую жизнь. Чужую жизнь. Многое встало на свои места: ледяная отстраненность самого Спока, горькая язвительность Харрисона, - но все это меркло перед теми неописуемыми чувствами, которые Спок испытывал к нему, к Джиму. Казалось почти невозможным поверить, что все это – реально, но иного выбора не было.  
Это было так сладко, так чудесно - и так невыразимо стыдно за свою детскую, глупую ненависть…  
Реальность отрезвила мгновенно: стоило лишь увидеть чудовище прямо перед собой, ощутить его удары, ощутить самого себя в теле «Энтерпрайза» - и все стало правильно. «Странник» по сравнению с новым Егерем казался неудобным костюмом, а «Энтерпрайз» был собственной кожей, и наслаждение от управления им было сродни наслаждению человека, который пошел после того, как его поставили перед фактом, что он никогда больше не сможет пошевелить ногами.  
Но зато на обратном пути, когда туша кайдзю торжественно ушла под воду, откуда её, конечно, вскоре должны были извлечь для исследований и анализов, Джим мог только смотреть на Спока и бороться с желанием коснуться его прямо сейчас, убедиться, что он реален. Спок явно устал – он бессильно висел в закрепляющей конструкции и словно дремал с открытыми глазами. Джим мысленно протянул руку и погладил его по щеке, отметив, что уголки его губ дернулись вверх.  
«Спасибо», - передал Спок.  
«Прости меня, - попросил Джим. – Я не должен был быть с тобой таким».  
Спок чуть повернулся, изучающе посмотрев на него, и приподнял бровь.  
\- Приятно, что ты это понимаешь, - вслух сказал он, и Джим прыснул смешком.  
\- Эй. Не будь так суров, а то могу и передумать, - он сделал паузу, а потом добавил: - Но не стану.  
Спок улыбнулся шире и закрыл глаза.  
«Сложно поверить, что ты смотришь на морды этих чудовищ с шестнадцати лет».  
«Привыкай. Советую тебе готовиться смотреть на эти морды как можно дольше», - отозвался Джим и тоже прикрыл глаза.  
«Крылатая молния» летела чуть позади: в бой вступить ей так и не довелось, и Джим был рад этому. Он не мог сформулировать, что он чувствует по отношению к Джону Харрисону: там была и ревность, и злость, и какая-то неожиданная жалость. Последнее – потому что он, теперь, по-настоящему узнав Спока, он ни за что не хотел бы оказаться тем идиотом, который мог просто так растоптать любовь такого человека.  
Джим знал, что Спок его слышит, отчаянно краснел, но не мог перестать думать об этом, даже когда вертолеты аккуратно сбросили «Энтерпрайз» на территории доков и они со Споком из последних сил двинулись за железные ворота.  
Стальные тросы подняли голову-кабину наверх, и Джим с отстраненным удивлением подумал, что тут слишком шумно. Он дождался, пока отпустят тело тяжелые крепления, стянул шлем с головы и посмотрел на Спока вопросительно. Тот качнул головой и тоже снял шлем.  
Джим никогда даже не задумывался, сколько людей живет и работает в штабе, пока не вышел из кабины навстречу цветастой взволнованной толпе. Толпу возглавляли адмирал Пайк, вытянувшийся, будто на параде, у самого мостика, и Чехов, взволнованно выглядывающий из-за его плеча. Сулу сидел за соседним терминалом, очевидно, сегодня он выступил в качестве оператора «Молнии», и улыбался.  
«Что это?» - мысленно спросил Джим у Спока и тот так же отозвался:  
«Ты снова герой для них, Джим».  
Спок оказался прав: Джим знал это благоговейное выражение, появляющееся на лицах всякий раз, когда Джордж Кирк появлялся перед толпой и репортерами, вернувшись с ним из очередного успешного рейда. Тогда сын всегда шел за его спиной, и хотя ему тоже доставалась немалая порция народной любви, героем для всех и всегда был его отец. У него даже были какие-то совершенно безумные фанатки, что, впрочем, на семейную жизнь Кирка-старшего никак не влияло.  
А теперь Спок занял место за спиной у Джима, и тот оказался почти оглушен этой волной благодарности и всеобщего восхищения. Он знал, что скоро это рассеется, уляжется, оттесненное повседневными заботами – люди, живущие в эпоху Тихоокеанского разлома, знают, что нельзя слишком долго предаваться праздным восторгам. Но в этот самый миг это было – невыразимо.  
\- С возвращением, «Энтерпрайз», - мягко произнес адмирал, и Джим разглядел на его лице улыбку, которая могла бы принадлежать отцу, гордому за своего сына. – Мистер Кирк, мистер Спок.  
Джим склонил голову.  
\- Это была замечательная победа, - продолжил Пайк, и Джим шагнул к нему по дребезжащему мостику. Адмирал крепко пожал ему руку, затем Споку, и Джим поудобней перехватил шлем под мышкой. – Чистая, быстрая. Это огромный шаг к тому, чтобы одержать верх над кайдзю. Я бесконечно завидую пилотам «Черной молнии», оказавшимся так близко к вам. Вы подарили надежду мне и всем людям вокруг.  
Джим улыбнулся, искренне надеясь, что улыбка вышла не очень усталой, и обернулся туда, куда перевел свой взгляд Пайк.  
У Харрисонов были одинаковые красивые черные костюмы, блестевшие в свете прожекторов, а на лице Джона отчетливо читалось полное отвращение к самой идее того, что Пайк ему завидует. На его вымученную попытку улыбнуться Джим тут же ответил широченной нахальной ухмылкой.  
\- Позвольте поблагодарить вас за страховку, сэр, - сладко протянул он, и Джон скривился в ответ. – Не представляю, как бы мы с мистером Споком сражались, не зная, что нас прикрывает знаменитая «Молния».  
«Нас снимают для новостей, я вижу слева камеры», - беззвучно отметил Спок, но Джим только улыбнулся еще шире:  
«Замечательно».  
Адмирал сделал шаг назад, очевидно, позволяя оператору взять в кадр общающихся пилотов разных Егерей, и Джим, вручив шлем засуетившемуся рядом Чехову, сделал шаг к Харрисону. Его брат выглядывал из-за плеча, совершенно индифферентно наблюдая разворачивающуюся сцену, и Джим подмигнул ему.  
\- Также хочу поблагодарить Вас лично, сэр, что Вы оказались столь дальновидны и прозорливы, предугадав мои отношения с мистером Споком. Мне жаль, что я был до такой степени глуп, чтобы не понять этого сразу, - кротко произнес Джим, склонив голову в шутливом полупоклоне и опустив ресницы. – Но теперь я очень благодарен Вам за подсказку, сэр – и Вы несомненно можете гордиться, что были первым, кто это заметил.  
\- Прошу прощения? – оторопело процедил пилот, но Джим успел заметить полыхнувший в светлых прозрачных глазах огонек мгновенного понимания и ярости, прежде чем отвернуться, безошибочно находя глазами оператора, о котором говорил Спок.  
«Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея», - беспокойно отреагировал тот, но Джим лишь коротко глянул на него из-под ресниц и улыбнулся самой нежной своей улыбкой.  
\- Мой отец был замечательным пилотом, очень храбрым и мудрым, - начал он, глядя прямо в камеру. Оператор жадно ловил в глазок каждое движение губ Джима, а девушка в светлом костюме рядом с ним что-то быстро строчила в блокноте, готовя репортаж. – А еще – заботливым и любящим отцом. Он многому научил меня, и благодаря ему я сегодня смог одержать эту победу. Но ее не случилось бы, если бы не мой пилот – я не могу назвать его вторым, потому что мы с ним на самом деле равны. Перед лицом всей страны и всего мира я хочу сказать ему спасибо за… за все, и… Спок. Я люблю тебя.  
«Зачем ты это сделал?» - мысленный голос Спока звучал слишком строго, чтобы на это купиться, и Джим просто притянул его к себе и коснулся губами сомкнутых губ. Спок подыграл ему, не отстранился, но все еще «звучал» недовольно.  
«Это реклама, - пояснил Джим, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых глаз, - сенсация почти. «Энтерпрайз» не только дал новую надежду, но и связал судьбы двоих пилотов. И заметь, это даже не ложь… А еще Харрисон меня ненавидит».  
Спок едва заметно хмыкнул и едва заметно приласкал ртом губы Джима прежде, чем отстраниться.  
«Я просто не могу отказать тебе, но это действительно было глупо».  
«Брось, - отозвался Джим, поворачиваясь к камере и салютуя ей с широкой усмешкой, - тебе даже понравилось».

Джим ворочался в теплых объятиях, не в силах погрузиться в сон. Спок терпеливо продолжал подстраивать под него положение своих рук, и Джим поражался этому неисчерпаемому терпению. Свои мысли Спок приглушил, хотя и не закрыл полностью, и твердо сказать, раздражает ли его беспокойность Джима или нет, было сложно.  
На кровати было тесно, и Спок мягко предложил разойтись на ночь по своим комнатам, учитывая, как устали они оба, но Джим упрямо помотал головой и затащил его к себе, укрывшись им, как вторым одеялом.  
После громкого заявления Джеймса Кирка штаб не на шутку взволновался. Только ленивый не подметил, с каким бешенством скрипел зубами в микрофон Джон Харрисон, получив от вездесущих репортеров вопрос, какую роль он сыграл в «трогательном соединении сердец двоих пилотов». Чехов просидел за своей консолью еще добрые два часа: ему просто не давали проходу любопытствующие, как это юный нахальный Кирк сумел приручить самого непробиваемого мистера Спока. Павел краснел и заикался, но храбро рассказывал, что ему довелось стать свидетелем пылких чувств, еще когда никто ни о чем не знал. Джим услышал об этом от Сулу, которого встретил на входе в жилой отсек, и только усмехнулся – пусть парнишка радуется.  
Хорошенькая репортерша тоже не осталась не у дел: она разыскала Джима, когда тот пытался найти тихий уголок в столовой, чтобы поужинать, нахально уселась рядом и принялась строить ему глазки, параллельно выспрашивая все о проекте «Энтерпрайз». Впрочем, Джим справедливо счел, что она не на того напала и в течение сорока минут уверенно отражал все ее уловки, призванные выведать секретную информацию, пока наконец слегка хамовато посоветовал не заморачиваться подробностями и просто радоваться тому, что такой крутой Егерь охраняет ее покой. Спок, сидящий напротив, так явно ухмылялся, что Джим пару раз ткнул его под столом носком сапога под коленку. Он мог бы превратить это в подобие эротической игры, если бы только рядом не сидела назойливая репортерша и он не чувствовал себя столь уставшим и разбитым где-то внутри.  
\- Джим, - мягко позвал Спок, когда тот в очередной раз крутанулся с боку на бок, и Джим приоткрыл глаза, убедившись, что Спок смотрит на него. Комнату освещал крохотный встроенный в электронные часы ночник, поэтому лицо Спока представляло собой сейчас странное сочетание света и тени, но Джим все равно любовался им.  
Джим любовался им с первой встречи, только не сразу понял это.  
\- Да? – шепотом спросил он, и Спок потянулся и убрал прядь волос с его лба.  
\- Ты уверен, что то, что ты сделал сегодня - было правильно?  
Джим тяжело вздохнул и поежился, теснее прижимаясь к Споку под одеялом.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я думаю, - попробовал увильнуть он, но безуспешно:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сам объяснил.  
Не удержавшись, Джим потянулся к теплым губам, и Спок с готовностью принял короткий поцелуй, погладил большим пальцем щеку Джима, замерев где-то на скуле.  
\- И все же? – настойчиво произнес он, глядя прямо в глаза Джиму.  
\- Я не знаю, Спок… я хотел отомстить Харрисону за тебя, хотел объявить всему миру о том, что я не одинок, хотел, чтобы мама и брат знали, что я здесь по-своему счастлив… понимаешь?  
\- И привлечь внимание, - это не было вопросом, и Джим залился краской.  
\- Возможно, и это тоже.  
\- Так что же тебя теперь так гложет? Полагаю, ты достиг всех поставленных целей, - палец Спока вновь принялся поглаживать лицо Джима, и тот невольно потянулся вверх, подставляясь под ласку.  
\- Я не знаю, что скажет мама на самом деле, - выдохнул Джим. – Не то чтобы теперь это было очень важно, больше всего, я полагаю, она захочет, чтобы я был жив… К тому же, мы связаны, она ничего не сможет с этим поделать. Но я не думаю, что она будет очень рада…  
Он накрыл ладонь Спока своей и прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в усталость, как в омут.  
\- Джим, - тихо позвал Спок, и прозвучавшее в его голосе и мыслях волнение имело ощутимый привкус приближающейся беды. – Насчет нашей связи. Есть кое-что…  
\- Давай потом, - Джим поднял голову и посмотрел в лицо напротив умоляюще. – Я так устал сегодня. Этот день, кажется, был длиною в год. Я мечтал, что теперь, после того, как до меня наконец-то дошло, что я тебя не ненавижу, мы несколько суток будем заниматься только горячим сексом, но чертовы кайдзю, как всегда, все испортили… и практически сделали меня импотентом на эту ночь.  
\- Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что тебе восемнадцать, но… ты можешь думать о чем-то, кроме секса? – поднял бровь Спок, и Джим рассмеялся, потеревшись носом о его шею, как кот.  
\- Рядом с тобой – нет, - сладко ответил он и обхватил под одеялом бедро Спока ногами. – А ты?

Джим долгие мгновения смотрел на себя глазами Спока и все не мог поверить, что тот действительно видит его таким. Это было, как если бы он всю жизнь был слеп, а потом вдруг увидел свое лицо в зеркало и осознал, что люди не врали – и он красив. Спок лежал, оперевшись локтем о сбитую тощую подушку и взглядом гладил Джима в искусственном свете лампы под потолком.  
«Я знаю, что ты уже не спишь», - отчетливо подумал он наконец и шумно втянул грудью воздух.  
Джим не стал открывать глаза – он просто потянулся, безошибочно определив, где именно находится Спок, и обнял его, забираясь ладонями под смятую мягкую футболку. Спок был сонный и очень горячий, и Джим прижался лицом к его груди, хватая ртом ткань и цепляя кромкой зубов кожу под ней.  
\- Джим, - мягко позвал тот, и хрипотца в его голосе была вызвана вовсе не тем, что он недавно проснулся. – Прежде чем ты предпримешь другие смелые шаги, ответь мне еще раз на вопрос.  
\- На какой? – недовольно откликнулся Джим, открывая глаза и щурясь на Спока в неприятно ударившем по глазам свете, делающим все вокруг сонно-неясным.  
\- Если бы кому-то было выгодно, чтобы мы любили друг друга… и этот кто-то приложил бы усилия, чтобы нам ничто не мешало. Ты отказался бы от меня?  
Джим, перестав терзать ткань футболки Спока, откатился на спину и потер глаза.  
\- Твои мысли слишком сумбурны, и я был бы благодарен, если бы ты уточнил это вслух, - добавил Спок.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Джим и замолк на несколько секунд. – Предположим, кому-то это надо – хотя, честно говоря, я не понимаю, к чему ты вообще сейчас заводишь этот разговор. Когда я говорил с Боунсом, я всего лишь злился, не в силах принять свои чувства к тебе, и… короче, он был прав, я перепутал причину и следствие. Но, в любом случае… приворотного зелья не существует. Мы просто совместимы, и ты мне нравишься.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Спок, - это удовлетворительно, - и накрыл Джима собой, положив руку ему на шею и поглаживая ее и подбородок пальцами.  
\- Ничего менее удовлетворительного мой член не видел с самого рождения, - возмутился Джим, и Спок едва слышно фыркнул, прикасаясь губами к его ключице.  
\- Я принесу ему свои извинения, - с совершенно уморительной серьезностью ответил Спок и потянул футболку Джима наверх свободной рукой.  
Джим не считал себя сентиментальным, напротив, удивительное для его возраста количество сексуальных партнеров было большей частью завоевано его довольно простой позицией по части отношений. Ходило даже мнение, будто многие девушки ложились к нему в постель только ради того, чтобы попробовать Джима «расколдовать» - и каждая верила, что именно ей-то это и удастся. Нелепая затея.  
И всё это уж точно никак не объясняло, почему у Джима теперь так странно обмирало сердце, когда Спок, стянув наконец-то лишний предмет одежды, принялся касаться губами его ключиц, словно ощупывая, исследуя его, как будто пальцы могли оказаться слишком грубыми для обнаженной кожи. Спок словно боготворил его, и его разноцветье его эмоций – жемчужная, прозрачная нежность поверху, и кипучая, алая жажда где-то глубже – давали прочувствовать это полностью.  
\- Я понял, - прошептал Джим, закидывая руку за голову и впиваясь в подушку пальцами, чтобы сдержаться и не начать умолять, - про переходы из хрусталя…  
Спок ничего не ответил, продолжая исследовать открывшееся ему тело – руками, губами, и Джим позволял ему это, чувствуя – слыша – как он этого хочет.  
Джиму не надо было говорить или просить о чем-то: стоило ему подумать, что он больше не выдержит неторопливой, почти мучительной ласки, как Спок с готовностью переместился ниже, и один только вид его макушки над вздыбившейся серой тканью трусов заставило вдох застрять в горле.  
Прикосновения рук Спока обжигали, и он делал все, чего хотелось, прежде, чем Джим успевал попросить об этом. Сквозь неумолимо разливающийся по телу жар от ласкающих его плоть горячих пальцев, Джим запоздало понял, что Спок просто видит все, что ему сейчас нужно, знает, чувствует – Джим прочитал это знание в глубине расширившихся зрачков, когда, захлебываясь подступающим оргазмом, притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал-укусил раскрытые губы. Забыв о смущении, обо всех сомнениях, которые терзали его когда-либо, он всем телом выгнулся навстречу Споку, прижался к его груди, задрав вверх футболку: кожей к голой коже.  
После оргазма Джима всегда практически вырубало на пару минут, и он только беспрестанно облизывал губы, прижимая к себе Спока так, словно тот мог сию же секунду сбежать от него. Спок сбегать не собирался, только рвано и глубоко дышал Джиму в ухо, и нежно держал его за плечи.  
\- Дышишь так, будто ты тоже, м-м, кончил, - хрипловато пробормотал Джим, когда способность говорить снова вернулась к нему, и Спок, не поднимая головы, кажется, чуть смущенно пробормотал:  
\- Ощущения тебя не обманывают.  
Джим фыркнул: смущение Спока его позабавило, - и легко коснулся губами его виска.  
\- Я бы тоже не отказался испытать нечто подобное, - капризно заявил он. – Скажем, мы сейчас отправимся в душ, и я покажу тебе все, на что я способен…  
\- Или мы наткнемся на адмирала Пайка, завершающего свои утренние процедуры, - подсказал Спок, и Джим с изумлением понял, что впервые слышит, как тот смеется: открыто, удивительно глубоко, будто гладит этим смехом его слух.  
\- У него отдельная душевая, - не удержался от возражения Джим и на долю секунды еще сильнее сжал Спока в объятиях. – И сейчас уже двадцать минут как завтрак, который мы пропустили, кстати, не по моей вине, мистер Спок. В душевых пусто, а я требую возмещения ущерба.  
\- Как скажете, - Спок поднял голову и сверкнул темными глазами, отчего Джим зачарованно моргнул, ощущая, что снова возбуждается. – Мм-м… мистер Кирк.

\- Ты выглядишь слишком счастливым для парня, на которого все таращатся, как на диковинное животное в зоопарке, - сказал Боунс, ткнув в Джима вилкой. – О чем ты вообще думал, когда заявил на всю страну, что трахаешься со Споком?  
\- Позвольте заметить, доктор, - подал голос Спок, сидящий напротив, - что в исполнении Джима это звучало не так пошло и отвратительно.  
Джим фыркнул в тарелку с обедом и поднял сияющие глаза на Боунса.  
\- Ну, я думал о том, что все должны мне завидовать. Спок умный, красивый и его очень сложно добиться.  
\- Будто ты добивался хоть чего-нибудь в этой жизни, - возмутился Маккой и шутливо стукнул кулаком о столешницу, - все само падает тебе в руки!  
\- Удивительная способность, доставшаяся человеку, который понятия не имеет, что с ней делать, - прохладно резюмировал кто-то из-за спины Джима, и тот развернулся так, что шея заболела.  
\- А Вам завидно, не так ли, сэр? – протянул он, глядя в бесстрастное лицо Джона Харрисона. Тот поджал губы и откинул со лба челку.  
\- Не думаю, что у Вас есть что-то, чему действительно стоило бы позавидовать, Кирк, - ответил Джон любезно, а потом перевел взгляд над его головой на замершего с отсутствующим выражением лица Спока. – Впрочем, нет, я не совсем прав…  
Спок поднял бровь, отложив вилку на край своего подноса. Джим коротко огляделся и отметил, что многие сидящие вокруг косятся в их сторону. Вряд ли они понимали, в чем дело, но внимание неожиданно из забавного стало неприятным.  
\- Боюсь, что Вы так не думаете, - вежливо произнес Спок. – И я был бы благодарен, если бы Вы оставили нас: Вы вызываете у доктора Маккоя неприятные эмоции. Всем известно, как доктор исцеляется от неприятных эмоций. Кто же захочет, чтобы его лечил врач в состоянии алкогольного опьянения?  
Боунс раскрыл рот и тут же захлопнул его, подавившись смехом.  
\- Очко в вашу пользу, мистер Спок, - отметил он, втыкая вилку в помидор. – Не думайте, что Вас не будет ждать маленькая месть на следующем осмотре.  
Харрисон наблюдал за перепалкой без внешнего интереса, но не уходил, и Джим сжал губы, окинув взглядом его худую фигуру, затянутую в черное.  
\- Вам что-то еще нужно? – не сдержался он, наконец.  
\- Пожалуй, я хотел бы переговорить с мистером Споком, - наконец ответил тот и элегантно отвел с лица прядь черных волос. – Наедине.  
\- Ничего не выйдет, - мстительно отозвался Джим, - я все равно услышу каждое слово благодаря нашей знаменитой удивительной связи.  
Пилот улыбнулся Джиму уголком губ, но улыбка не тронула прозрачного холода глаз. Джим выпрямился под его взглядом, неосознанно стараясь казаться хозяином ситуации.  
\- Тогда я приглашаю поговорить вас обоих.  
\- Джим, - начал было Боунс, схватив того за предплечье, но Джим мягко улыбнулся ему.  
\- Все хорошо, подожди нас здесь, ладно?  
Спок молча выбрался из-за стола, обогнул его и встал рядом с Джимом, заложив руки за спину.  
\- Я предпочитаю вести разговор в более уединенном месте, - уточнил Харрисон, и Джим кивнул, сощурив глаза.  
Когда они пересекли столовую и скрылись за дверьми, Джим вдруг понял, что их провожали взглядами все притихшие посетители столовой.

В библиотеке стояла такая совершенная тишина, что Джиму неприятно резануло слух, когда дверь за ним тяжело закрылась, скрипнув. Он вышел на середину зала, огляделся и вытянул стул из-за одного из читальных столов, усевшись на него верхом и скрестив руки на спинке.  
\- Итак? – спросил он, хмуро глядя на приблизившегося Харрисона. Спок уже привычно занял место за спиной у Джима, и тот почувствовал облегчение от того, что будто закрывает его собой.  
\- Я предполагал говорить с мистером Споком в первую очередь, - неприятно поморщился Джон, - но раз уж так… Вы тоже можете быть незаменимы, мистер Кирк.  
\- Незаменим в чем? – уточнил Джим, и Джон поднял глаза к потолку.  
\- Надеюсь, Вы сможете оценить грандиозность идеи. В способностях Спока я не сомневаюсь, но Ваши…  
\- Переходите к делу, - сухо оборвал его Спок, и Джон перевел взгляд на него. Джиму не понравился этот взгляд: может, дело было в слишком богатом воображении, а может – в слишком ревнивом нраве. Спок почуял его гнев, положил руку на плечо, и ее мягкая тяжесть помогла Джиму сдержаться.  
\- Вы знаете, что с Разломом ничего нельзя сделать, - резче, чем надо, начал Харрисон. – Вы оба в курсе, я полагаю, что не раз были предприняты попытки бить по Разлому, дабы вызвать его обрушение и препятствовать выходу кайдзю оттуда.  
\- Знаю, - коротко ответил Джим, и Спок кивнул.  
\- Есть предположение, что он создан путем, который мы еще не познали. Возможно, его не проломили кайдзю, как считает население Земли, а проделал для них кто-то другой.  
\- Для чего? – насмешливо поинтересовался Джим, и тут Спок подал голос:  
\- Для того, чтобы пробраться на Землю и подготовить ее для чего-то.  
\- Для новой жизни, я полагаю. Более мудрой, возможно, чем жизнь людей. Те, кто может управлять такими существами, как кайдзю – очевидно умны и могущественны.  
\- Те, кто управляет слонами, тоже умны и могущественны по определению? – не сдержался Джим, и Джон высокомерно посмотрел на него.  
\- Вы смотрите на мир так узко, что Вас только и хватило бы, чтобы управлять слоном, мистер Кирк. Кайдзю – практически разумные существа, с удивительными способностями. Чтобы управлять кайдзю – нужно самому быть существом выдающимся .  
\- И чего же вы хотите от нас? – спросил Спок, сжав руку на плече Джима сильнее.  
\- От Вас, мистер Спок, - поправил Харрисон. – Именно Ваш выдающийся разум поможет мне разработать план и собрать необходимое оборудование. Я предлагаю проникнуть в разлом. Это дело довольно долгое и требующее тщательной подготовки, но весьма перспективное.  
Спок нахмурился. Джим слышал отдаленно его мысли: они метались быстро, перебивая друг друга. Идея Харрисона заинтересовала его, это Джим понял точно, но также Спок совершенно не считал ее выполнимой. Были в его голове и сомнения насчет искренности пилота, и вот их-то Джим полностью разделял.  
\- Это любопытно, - в конце концов проговорил Спок. – И Ваши идеи имеют под собой некоторое логическое основание.  
В глазах Джона вспыхнуло что-то, и Джим едва удержался от того, чтобы изумленно раскрыть рот. Из мрачного равнодушного человека тот на несколько мгновений стал прекрасен, как в далеких воспоминаниях Спока, и Джим увидел это: сияние прозрачных глаз, легкую улыбку, которой нельзя противиться, гордый разворот плеч…  
\- Однако, - продолжил Спок, - мне любопытно, какое практическое значение Ваша идея имеет для спасения Земли от опасности, которую представляют кайдзю, а также как относится к этому плану адмирал Пайк, которому, конечно, Вы наверняка доложили обо всем прежде, чем пытаться привлечь меня и мистера Кирка.  
\- Адмирал не в курсе, - неохотно произнес Харрисон и весь как-то потух. – И я прошу Вас не говорить с ним об этом. Это лишь мои предположения, и я надеялся, что, возможно, они найдут отклик в Вашем уме… - он замолчал, а потом выдавил: - И уже вместе мы сможем внести достойные предложения адмиралу.  
\- Прошу прощения, - ровно ответил Спок, - мне не любопытно.  
Джон кивнул, коротко улыбнулся и, развернувшись, направился к двери. Напоследок, прежде чем закрыть ее за собой, он вновь посмотрел на Спока:  
\- Мне жаль, что я не оценил тебя по достоинству вовремя, - произнес он. – Это многое бы облегчило нам обоим.  
Джим сидел, не шевелясь, пока дверь за Харрисоном не закрылась, а потом сорвался со стула и вцепился в джемпер Спока, дергая того к себе, как когда-то.  
\- Ты не примешь участие ни в одной его гребаной затее, - прорычал он прежде, чем впиться в губы напротив, тут же поддавшиеся его напору. Спок прикрыл глаза, пока Джим яростно целовал его, наверняка раня зубами. – Ни в одной, - повторил Джим, оторвавшись, когда воздуха стало не хватать, - чертовой затее, понял?  
\- Джим, - успокаивающе выдохнул Спок, и его руки тепло легли на талию, - я ведь не согласился.  
\- Он наверняка придумал какую-нибудь опасную глупость, - продолжал рычать Джим, все больше распаляясь, - да он псих просто! И что значит «не оценил тебя вовремя»? Да пошел он к черту, он же… так по-свински с тобой поступил!  
Спок опустил глаза и, кажется, беззвучно засмеялся.  
\- Ты же слышишь мои мысли, - проговорил он, покрывая сердитое лицо Джима успокаивающими поцелуями, - я не собирался соглашаться.  
\- Мало ли, - как-то сдувшись от облегчения, пробормотал тот. – Может, тебе снова захотелось бы… Он красивый был, когда говорил об этих своих высших разумах!  
Спок вздохнул и прислонился лбом ко лбу Джима.  
\- Это более не интересует меня, - голос его прозвучал мягко. – Ни сейчас, ни прежде, Джон Харрисон не представлял собой существо прекраснее тебя. Если тебя это волнует, ты можешь посмотреть в мои мысли, они скажут тебе то же самое.  
\- Я видел, - пробурчал Джим, нахмурившись. – Но…  
\- Ты нужен мне, - перебил Спок. – Ты видел все. Ты знаешь, чего мне стоит это сказать.  
Джим задержал дыхание и кивнул.  
\- Я знаю, - согласился он.  
«Ты мне тоже».

Джиму было до жути знакомо это ощущение, только вот он совсем не ожидал, что почувствует его сейчас. Спок скрылся в научном отделе, держа в руках свой неизменный блокнот, а Джим обещал подождать его снаружи. Вообще он совершенно не хотел идти ни в какой научный отдел, разве только не умоляя Спока потратить оставшийся до тренировки на симуляторе час на то, чтобы поваляться вдвоем в кровати. Но Спок был непреклонен: он, судя по отголоскам эмоций, нашел или изобрел что-то невероятно важное для них обоих и теперь горел желанием обсудить это со специалистами.  
Джим смирился и остался сидеть на неудобной лавочке, зевая и старательно удерживаясь от того, чтоб не начать доставать Спока непристойными фантазиями. Останавливала его только серьезность, с которой тот говорил о важности этого дела.  
Вот тогда-то это и случилось: Джим поднялся, чтобы пройтись, сделал насколько шагов от двери отдела, и его голову пронзила чудовищная боль, а под ложечкой заныло, словно цепью утягивая назад. Он в ужасе отшатнулся обратно к двери, и тут она распахнулась, и совершенно белый доктор Маккой вынес на своем плече еще более белого Спока.  
\- Я был прав, - быстро говорил Спок, - видите, доктор, мои опасения…  
\- Понял я, понял! – рыкнул Боунс и уставился на Джима. – От двери отходил?  
Тот кивнул, борясь с подкатывающей к горлу тошнотой.  
\- Далеко? – продолжил расспросы доктор.  
\- Шагов семь… восемь… - пробормотал Джим и пошатнулся. Доктор убедился, что Спок способен стоять на ногах, и опустил его.  
\- Пятнадцать метров, мистер Спок, - сказал он. – Ваши опасения верны. Мы сейчас же направляемся в лазарет, и я проведу все необходимые исследования. Джим, ты можешь идти?  
Тот кивнул – слабость потихоньку проходила, и теперь, когда Спок был снова рядом, силы словно потоком возвращались обратно в тело.  
\- Вы не можете проводить ничего, не посоветовавшись с отделом! – раздался возмущенный женский голос из-за двери, и Маккой, не оборачиваясь, рявкнул:  
\- Когда дело касается жизни и смерти, я могу хоть Пайка препарировать, не советуясь с Вашим отделом, мэм! Вы двое, чего уставились, марш в медотсек!  
Джим предпочел послушаться. Спок коснулся кончиками пальцев его запястья, и в голове окончательно прояснилось, а боль в груди обернулась нежным теплом. Джим потряс головой, не в силах найти объяснения: когда он испытывал нечто подобное раньше, они со Споком находились на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, но – пятнадцать метров?..  
\- Я должен кое о чем рассказать тебе, Джим, - тихо произнес Спок, пока они шли до лифта. Джим ткнул пальцем в кнопку вызова и хмуро кивнул.  
\- Да уж, изволь.  
Когда створки подъехавшего лифта распахнулись, их догнал взъерошенный и злой Боунс, буквально затолкал обоих в кабину и яростно стукнул по кнопке нужного уровня.  
\- Какого дьявола ты, хобгоблин, не явился со своими гипотезами раньше? – прорычал он, когда лифт, наконец, поехал. – Может, я сумел бы предотвратить это чудовищное…  
\- Не думаю, - сухо отозвался Спок. – Я хотел бы, чтобы мы добрались до медотсека прежде, чем я изложу суть своей теории, потому что даже у стен есть уши, а в Вашу обитель, доктор, никто по доброй воле не сунется.  
Завуалированное оскорбление Боунс проглотил, увлеченный перелистыванием блокнота, в котором Джим не без удивления узнал тот самый, в обнимку с которым постоянно проводил время Спок.  
\- Это просто безумие какое-то, и почему я должен читать все эти заметки, - наконец проговорил Маккой, и лифт согласно бряцнул звонком, останавливаясь на нужном этаже. Медотсек выглядел совсем пустынным: большая часть персонала отправилась наблюдать тренировки пилотов и фиксировать их показатели. Боунс вышел из лифта первым, дошел до своего кабинета по коридору, на ходу включая свет. Лампы под потолком трещали, загораясь, и Джим неприятно тер глаза, пытаясь избавиться от остающихся сетчатке белых пятен света.  
\- Итак, - хмуро начал Маккой, когда захлопнулась за ними дверь его кабинета, и Джим сел на кушетку, отодвинув раскиданные по ней проводки. – Я хотел бы услышать всё от начала и до конца, Спок.  
Джим отметил, что Боунс не прибавил к его имени обычное «мистер», и это действительно нервировало.  
\- Ничего особенного, - начал Спок, опершись спиной о крашеную белую стену, - в первое время я знал гораздо меньше Вас, доктор. Конечно, я получал информацию непосредственно сразу после ее появления, но есть области, в которых я предпочел бы довериться мнению узких специалистов.  
\- И ничего не говорил мне, - не преминул хмуро отметить Джим, на что Спок лишь пожал плечами:  
\- Да, я был не прав. Но мне долгое время вполне обоснованно казалось, что мое присутствие вызывает у тебя раздражение.  
\- Дальше, - потребовал Маккой: он стоял у своего стола и быстро-быстро водил пальцем по планшету, замерев лишь на секунду, чтобы поднять голову и обратиться к Споку.  
\- Однажды, после инцидента с Джимом на набережной, ко мне пришла мисс Ухура. Я думал, что она хотела выяснить отношения: порядка полутора суток назад я сообщил ей, что не заинтересован в романе. Я полагаю, она стойко это перенесла, но убедиться тогда в этом я не сумел: потому что…  
Джим перехватил отголосок боли, когда Спок запнулся: тому почти невыносимо было вспомнить ослабевшего, еле живого Джима с хлещущей из носа кровью. Он прикоснулся к дрогнувшей руке Спока, погладил подушечками пальцев тыльную сторону ладони.  
\- Потому что Джиму стало плохо, - твердо закончил тот. – Однако, я ошибся, Нийота пришла говорить о другом… некто из научного отдела, из тех, кто занимался нашим дрифтом, намекнул ей, чтобы она не пыталась стать между нами с Джимом. Ей открыто сказали, что наша близость в отношениях – ключ к развитию эффективности «Энтерпрайза»…  
\- И ты не сказал? – снова возмутился Джим, и Спок поднял бровь:  
\- Я пытался порядка пяти раз. Каждый из которых вы безжалостно обрывали в корне.  
\- О, - Джим округлил рот, осознав, как именно он обычно обрывал попытки Спока «поговорить об их дрифте».  
\- Ничего страшного, - очень вежливо сказал Спок, когда Маккой возвел глаза к потолку. – Я продолжу, если позволите. Мисс Ухура очень просила меня быть осторожным, так как я, хоть и нанес ей некоторую обиду, по какой-то причине оставался ей небезразличен…  
\- Вот же гоблин, - буркнул Маккой. – Это все?  
Спок, вскинувший бровь, услышав комментарий доктора, покачал головой.  
\- Отнюдь нет. Я уже однажды упоминал в разговоре с адмиралом, что у меня вызывает опасение сокращение допустимой дистанции между мной и Джимом в процессе нашего сближения. Однако критической скорости оно достигло, когда мы с Джимом окончательно…  
\- Нашли общий язык, - подсказал тот, отпустив руку Спока, обнаружив, что все это время сжимал ее в своей.  
\- Да, это довольно точное выражение, - согласился Спок.  
Маккой обогнул свой стол и уселся за него, отложив планшет.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул он, устало потерев ладонями глаза. – Еще что-то?  
\- Определенно, - кивнул Спок. – Перед первым выходом «Энтерпрайз» на поле боя меня подозвала к себе мисс Чепел. Она рассказала мне кое-что… то, что я закончил работу над проектом «Энтерпрайз» в связи с трагической гибелью Джорджа Кирка…  
Джим прикусил губу. Фраза все еще звучала для него неправильно и горько царапала сознание.  
\- Это еще не значило, что работа над ним была завершена в принципе. Видите ли, Джим, даже будучи сыном Джорджа, его ближайшим родственником, вряд ли сумел бы установить связь, подобную нашей с ним, со своим отцом. «Энтерпрайз» действительно использует отличный от предыдущих вид дрифта, однако в их случае улучшения были бы достигнуты в области маневренности на двадцать процентов, а в области управления вооружением – на семнадцать целых и четыре десятых. Это очень хорошо, доктор, но далеко не так хорошо, как подняли показатели мы с Джимом.  
\- Дело в совместимости? – догадался Маккой.  
\- Верно, - подтвердил Спок. – И чем больше времени мы проводим вместе, и чем большее количество воспоминаний нас связывают, тем крепче дрифт. Ученые из научного отдела отметили это чуть раньше, чем я сам, однако я проводил параллельно собственные исследования и пришел к неутешительным выводам прежде, чем это сделали они.  
\- Они по-прежнему уверяют, что ваша связь признана безопасной, - проворчал Боунс.  
\- Увы, это не так, - покачал головой Спок. Джим прикусил губу.  
\- Что с нами будет? – спросил он хмуро.  
\- Наша связь стремится к тому, чтобы мы стали одним сознанием, - Спок сложил руки за спиной и оттолкнулся лопатками от стены. – Таким образом, во время управления Егерем будет достигнут оптимальный баланс, и это позволит ей укрепиться окончательно. Если мои расчеты верны, то уже следующий дрифт с «Энтерпрайзом» окажется необратимым.  
Джим сжал кулаки так, что побелели костяшки.  
\- Мы умрем? – спросил он напрямую.  
Спок пожал плечами.  
\- Мой прогноз таков: либо мы просто погибнем, не выдержав нагрузки, либо наши организмы справятся, и дрифт разорвется, оставив нас отдельными существами.  
\- Таким образом, вы доверяете судьбу монетке, - резюмировал Боунс. – Орел – и вы живы. Решка – и ваши мозги растекутся по кабине «Энтерпрайза».  
\- Грубо, но в целом верно, - согласился Спок.  
\- Дерьмо, - пробормотал Джим, до боли сплетая перед собой пальцы обеих рук. – Что станем делать?

Спуск вниз, к волнам, был отмечен старой проржавевшей табличкой как «опасный», но Джим все равно упрямо шел туда по округлым крутым камням, перемахнув через металлический забор. Спок послушно следовал за ним, осторожно преодолевая особо крутые участки удивительно точными пружинистыми прыжками. Стоял полный штиль, волны мерно вздымались и опадали, словно дыша, и Джим, подобравшись к самому низу, к обточенным водой камням, сел на один из них. Он был весь в белых пятнах от соли, шершавый и неудобный.  
Спок опустился рядом, даже на камне ухитряясь сидеть с идеально прямой спиной.  
«Объяснишь, почему мы пришли сюда?» - мысленно спросил он: нарушать внешнюю редкую тишину ни ему, ни Джиму не хотелось.  
«Я хотел побыть вдали от всех, - ответил Джим и подтянул повыше колени, чтобы не соскользнуть с камня. – Не самые классные новости, знаешь ли, не так уж просто привыкнуть».  
Спок кивнул и уставился вдаль невидящим взглядом. Джим прикусил губу. Его разум метался в попытке найти решение, но все упиралось в глухую стену невозможности: способа разорвать дрифт не было, и пусть Боунс обещал его найти – вряд ли его знаний окажется достаточно. Спок уже категорично обязался доложить все адмиралу, но Джим попросил у него еще час на то, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью прежде, чем ее придется озвучить Пайку. Не то чтобы он действительно хотел потратить этот час на примирение со скорой гибелью, нет – скорее, на поиск возможного выхода из чудовищного тупика.  
Спок вежливо закрылся от него, дав возможность побыть наедине со своими мыслями, и Джим был ему благодарен за это.  
Мысль о том, чтобы просто надеяться на разрыв дрифта в критической точке, Джим отмел сразу. Спок недвусмысленно дал понять, что вероятность их благополучного «разделения» не слишком велика по сравнению с вероятностью летального исхода.  
Можно было попробовать через адмирала повлиять на научный отдел: те, кто разрабатывает схемы дрифта, возможно, смогли бы найти решение. Эта мысль казалась ему самой здравой, и Джим повернулся к неподвижно сидящему Споку.  
\- Я вижу тут препятствие, - проговорил тот, даже не двинув головой. – Я полагаю, что высшее командование настаивает на продолжении использования нас в качестве пилотов. Только это может служить разумным объяснением неосведомленности адмирала Пайка.  
\- А не может быть, что это он сам… - начал было Джим, но Спок тут же решительно отверг эту мысль:  
\- Нет. Адмирал Пайк – исключительно честный и мудрый человек. Я знаю его много лет.  
\- Я тоже, - согласился Джим и понуро опустил голову. – И папа его боготворил. Но… для чего они вообще это допустили?  
\- Я не знаю, Джим, - покачал головой Спок и наконец-то посмотрел ему в лицо. – Но отчасти я даже рад, что это произошло.  
Джим смутился и опустил глаза. Что-то глубоко внутри него согласилось со Споком.  
\- Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, - твердо сказал он. – Мы прорвемся.  
Спок кивнул и снова принялся смотреть на горизонт.  
Море ожило, волны принялись неторопливо лизать подножие камней, на которых сидели двое, оставляя на шершавой поверхности пенные арки.  
\- Я будто изолирован от всех, - сказал Джим через несколько минут. – Будто вокруг меня жизнь течет, а я стою на месте.  
\- Тогда сделай шаг вперед, - посоветовал Спок.  
\- Когда я был маленьким, отец рассказывал мне о том, как несколько веков назад, находясь на необитаемом острове, люди в надежде на случай писали записку и, закупорив ее в бутылку, бросали в море, - с улыбкой произнес Джим. – Надеялись, что кто-то найдет ее. Это представлялось мне таким наивным… Но сейчас мне кажется, что это тоже был шанс, и его надо использовать, так ведь?  
\- Статистическая вероятность успеха подобного мероприятия составляет… - начал было Спок, но Джим фыркнул.  
\- Эй. Перестань. Дай свой блокнот.  
\- Ты и бутылку захватил? – изогнул бровь Спок, но послушно вытащил требуемый предмет откуда-то из своего пальто. Джим взял его в руки и стал листать – впервые. Спок не возражал, снова отведя взгляд куда-то в сторону волнующейся воды.  
Джим перелистывал страницы в поисках чистого листа и с замиранием сердца то и дело находил среди ровных строчек каких-то непонятных вычислений собственное имя.  
Спок писал о нем. Ровным, угловатым, мелким почерком он записывал мелочи вроде того, что еще можно было бы сделать, чтобы Джиму не снились кошмары, заметки о том, что Спок мог бы показать его сознанию, чтобы успокоить его, воспоминания Джима об отце… Сухость записей не могла обмануть Джима, он ощущал, как у сидящего рядом Спока заходится в груди сердце от волнения.  
\- О, - только и смог выдохнуть он, наклонившись, чтобы коснуться плечом его плеча. – Это довольно сильно похоже на одержимость, знаешь.  
\- Вроде того, - спокойно ответил Спок, и Джим рассмеялся.  
\- Ладно. Я позаимствую у тебя листик? У меня есть пластиковая бутылка с колой - ты же не откажешься пока выпить ее?  
\- И что же ты собираешься написать в послании океану? – поднял бровь Спок, забирая выуженную Джимом из внутреннего кармана безразмерной куртки Скотти бутылку, но не спеша ее открывать.  
Джим не ответил, только выдернул из пружинки блокнота зацепленную за нее ручку и принялся писать, иногда поглядывая в серо-голубую даль простирающейся впереди воды.

_«Меня зовут Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Нельзя сказать, что я питаю какие-то иллюзии по поводу своей жизни в частности и судьбы Земли в целом. Но за два с лишним года до сегодняшнего дня выяснилось, что я дрифт-совместим со своим отцом, и тот позволил мне сражаться вместе с ним, а значит – я это знал – я был героем. Я многого не успел выучить, многого не умел, но у меня были крепкие нервы, и я мог спать по ночам, не вспоминая о том, как руки Егеря – мои руки – крошили живую плоть, пусть чудовища – но живого существа.  
Я не хотел другого и не думал о другом.  
К сожалению, судьба не спрашивает нас, чего мы хотим.  
Отец трагически погиб в последней вылазке, но спас жизнь мне. Я не понимал, зачем она мне, пока не оказался снова вовлечен в битву. Бесконечную битву с кайдзю – и с собственной судьбой, наверное. Одно я знаю точно – я сошел бы с ума, не окажись рядом со мной серьезного, безэмоционального внешне парня по имени Спок. (Кто угодно вам скажет, что он именно такой, и я не стану исключением, но я знаю, что на самом деле это неправда).  
Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, просто у нас всегда есть выбор: бороться или плыть по течению.  
И я не знаю, как вы, но я предпочитаю бороться. Сейчас, стоя на самом краю обрыва, на дне которого только смерть, я сделаю все, чтобы мы выжили: я и Спок, без которого мне не справиться»._

Адмирал слушал Спока с внешним спокойствием на лице, но Джим все равно замечал, какая усталость и обреченность поднимается в глубине его глаз. Джиму Кристофер Пайк всегда казался вечно молодым, энергичным и непотопляемым – и только в этот миг он осознал, как адмирал на самом деле одинок.  
Он относился к Джорджу как к младшему брату, а к Джиму – как к сыну, и теперь у него отбирали обоих.  
Это понимание больно толкнуло его в грудь, и Джим сжал кулаки, чтобы не выдать себя. Спок вздрогнул, коротко глянув на Джима, но ничего не сказал и не сделал, и за это ему стоило сказать спасибо.  
\- Проект нужно закрыть, сэр, - завершил Спок свою речь, полную сложными научными и медицинскими терминами, которые сводились к простому: они с Джимом скоро умрут, если ничего не предпринять. – Надо попытаться найти способ разорвать связь.  
Пайк вздохнул и поднялся со своего кресла, заложив руки за спину.  
\- Мистер Спок, - тяжело начал он, - проекту «Энтерпрайз» присвоен статус высшей важности. Его нельзя закрыть без заключения научного отдела о том, что он принесет вам вред.  
\- Но, сэр, - подал голос Джим, - Спок – тоже член научного отдела.  
\- Без заключения всего научного отдела, - тяжело поправил адмирал. – А у меня, к сожалению, есть веские основания полагать, что отделу запрещено давать подобные заключения до закрытия проекта «Егерь». Научный отдел порой получает инструкции в обход меня: уставом определено, что в моей безраздельной компетенции находится только техническая и стратегическая часть проекта…  
\- Что? – изумленно перебил Джим, вскакивая со стула. Спок метнул в него предостерегающий взгляд, но непонимание и изумление не давали Джиму усидеть на месте. – Что значит - закрытие проекта «Егерь»? Кто вообще придумал эту глупость? Как мы будем обороняться от кайдзю? Они думают, что те сами перестанут лезть из разлома, когда увидят, что нам больше нечем защищаться?!  
\- Джим, - строго перебил Пайк, - сядь.  
Ослушаться тот не посмел, сел, продолжая следить за адмиралом яростным взглядом. Пайк взял со стола лист ватмана и потянул вверх, давая ему развернуться. На нем была вычерчена схема с расчетами – какая-то стена в разрезе.  
\- Это – проект береговой стены, - сухо объяснил адмирал. – По неизвестной мне причине советом правительств разных стран он был признан более эффективным, чем Егеря. Предполагается, что несколько самых совершенных Егерей сделают еще по одной-две высадки прежде, чем отправятся в утиль. «Энтерпрайз» есть в этом списке.  
\- Сэр, если мы еще раз сядем в кабину «Энтерпрайза», скорей всего - мы умрем, - спокойно сказал Спок.  
Джим сощурился:  
\- Вы же знаете, что Спок – чертов умник. Он не может ошибаться. И Вы слышали, что он сказал, сэр. Наш шанс выжить стремится к нулю.  
Адмирал Пайк свернул ватман обратно и отложил на стол.  
\- Я знаю, Джим, - сказал он устало. – Я доверяю мистеру Споку.  
\- Тогда не оправдывайтесь, а помогите нам найти решение! – воскликнул Джим, подаваясь всем телом вперед. – Мой отец погиб не для того, чтобы Вы дали моим мозгам растечься по кабине «Энтерпрайза» еще до встречи с кайдзю!  
Адмирал пару секунд смотрел Джиму в лицо, а потом его губы дрогнули в короткой усмешке.  
\- Я отчетливо вижу влияние доктора Маккоя в Ваших словах, мистер Кирк. Впрочем, Вы совершенно напрасно обвинили меня в попытке оправдаться. Как я уже упоминал, в моем ведомстве безраздельно находится техническая часть проекта...  
\- Так точно, сэр, - отозвался Спок, соглашаясь с чем-то понятным ему одному.  
Пайк замолк, сел за стол и принялся что-то писать. Джим напряженно следил за ним, все больше раздражаясь с каждой секундой. Спок поглядывал на него предостерегающе, но Джим не смог удержаться от обиды:  
\- Это все? – громко и зло спросил он, поднявшись с места. – Мы можем идти, адмирал?  
\- Сядьте, - строго сказал Пайк и протянул бумагу Споку, оттеснив на ней ярко-синюю печать. – Мистер Спок, это – приказ о списании «Энтерпрайза» в связи с технической неисправностью в бортовом компьютере. Вы лучше знаете, что Вы должны сделать. Чем быстрее выйдут из строя основные провода – тем лучше. А приказ Вы после отнесете мистеру Сулу, он разберется с остальным.  
Спок сосредоточенно кивнул.  
\- Так точно, сэр.  
\- К сожалению, я не могу помочь Вам с обрывом связи в данную минуту. Но я освобожу доктора Маккоя от всех его текущих обязанностей, чтобы Вы с ним могли заняться этим вопросом, - адмирал поднялся и протянул Споку руку. Тот вежливо пожал ее и кивнул снова.  
\- Мы обязаны Вам жизнью, сэр.  
\- Простите, - тихо пробормотал Джим, поднимаясь со своего места. – Благодарю Вас, адмирал.  
Пайк улыбнулся, и от уголков его глаз разбежались добрые лучики-морщины.  
\- Удачи, Джим.

Джим вытянулся на кровати, засунув обе руки под подушку и уткнувшись в нее лицом. Спок лежал рядом, на спине, и тяжело дышал. Можно было воочию представить, как он облизывает губы, но Джиму было слишком лень шевельнуться, даже чтобы натянуть одеяло на быстро остывающую разгоряченную взмокшую спину – не то что чтобы посмотреть, чем занят Спок. Впрочем, тот довольно быстро пришел в себя, заворочался, устраиваясь удобнее. Джим только вздохнул, когда горячие пальцы – указательный и средний - скользнули по его позвоночнику от шеи вниз, мягко надавливая, словно исследовали.  
\- Тебе не жаль «Энтерпрайза»? – расслабленно проговорил Джим, когда пальцы достигли поясницы, и рука Спока замерла. Ответа на самом деле не требовалось – Джим прекрасно чувствовал, что жаль, и еще как, но блаженное состояние после оглушительного удовольствия совершенно не способствовало тактичности.  
\- Я потратил на него больше двух лет своей жизни и сломал собственноручно, - спокойно ответил Спок. – Мне жаль его. Но на тебя я хотел бы потратить несоизмеримо более долгое время.  
\- Да, - с усмешкой согласился Джим и все-таки поднял голову, встретив внимательный взгляд темно-карих глаз. – Я лучше – я совершенно идеален в постели и читаю все твои мысли.  
\- Не все, - возразил Спок и, склонившись, укусил его в плечо, тут же обводя место укуса языком. Джим тихонько застонал и все-таки повернулся, прижимая Спока к себе – грудью к груди.  
\- Ну, сейчас я совершенно точно убежден, что знаю, чего бы тебе хотелось.  
Спок застыл на несколько секунд, открываясь, позволяя Джиму рассмотреть свое лицо его глазами. Совершенно шальной, поплывший взгляд ярких, будто неоновых, глаз, алые губы распухли от укусов, волосы в полумраке казались совсем темными…  
\- На твоем месте я бы тоже себя хотел, - прошептал Джим, прикрыв глаза и видя глазами Спока, как тени от ресниц падают на щеки.  
Спок тихо рассмеялся – Джим с ума сходил от этого смеха, такого редкого – и оборвал картинку, прижавшись лбом к его лбу.  
\- Я бы ни разу не позволил тебе в этом усомниться.  
Джим втянул носом воздух, пропахший им и Споком, и выдохнул:  
\- Что будет с… с нами, когда Боунс сумеет оборвать дрифт?  
\- Если доктор Маккой сумеет… - начал было Спок, но Джим мотнул головой.  
\- Черт, перестань, вы уже вторую неделю не можете ничего придумать. Я не об этом спрашивал.  
Спок изогнул бровь.  
\- Я думаю, ты и так видишь все мои мысли.  
Джим хотел было возмутиться и возразить, что Спок продолжает постоянно скрывать их, но не успел: знакомая сирена разнеслась по комнате, и аварийный свет замигал, неприятно врезаясь в глаза.  
Очередной кайдзю вышел из разлома.  
Порыв вскочить и начать готовиться к выходу в рейд Джим подавил почти силой, заставив себя вспомнить, что он больше не пилот. Спок положил ладонь ему на плечо, и Джим замер, сев на постели.  
\- Экипаж «Крылатой молнии»! Вам приказано встретить кайдзю на побережье. Переходите в свою машину, - сообщил женский голос глухо – динамики располагались в коридоре. – Повторяю…  
\- Пойдем, посмотрим? – недрогнувшим голосом спросил Джим и спустил ноги на прохладный пол.  
Спок утвердительно кивнул и легко мазнул губами по его плечу прежде, чем подняться и взять с тумбочки свою аккуратно сложенную одежду. Джим в свою очередь поднял джинсы с пола, где они лежали темно-синей грудой, и запихнул ногу в штанину, пытаясь удержать равновесие.  
Все еще мерцающий огонь аварийного света делал тень игрушечного кайдзю на стене живой и страшной.  
\- Зато я смогу вернуть это чудовище брату, - мрачно проговорил Джим, кинув на него взгляд, и наклонился, чтобы заглянуть под кровать в поисках футболки. – Вот только сделаем так, чтобы дальше, чем на десяток метров, друг от друга уходить…

В отсеке, примыкающем к докам, уже собралась толпа: многие приходили посмотреть на выход Егеря в бой, и негласное правило разрешало персоналу станции присутствовать у мониторов при условии, что никто не станет создавать помех навигации и командованию. Джим оказался позади всех, за спинами, обтянутыми помятыми рубашками, пижамами или форменной одеждой: никто, похоже, не утруждал себя излишней аккуратностью, торопясь поприсутствовать при выходе "Молнии" и пожелать удачи.  
Где-то впереди, скрытые от него столпившимися людьми, одевали тяжелые черные доспехи братья Харрисоны.  
Сейчас Джим чудовищно завидовал им.  
Это должен был быть его со Споком выход и их дрифт, их победа, их триумф...  
«Пойдем», - мысленно позвал Спок и настойчиво взял Джима за предплечье.  
Удивительно, но перед Споком толпа расступалась, словно боясь помешать ему. Их обоих провожали взгляды, кололи спину сочувствием: поломка «Энтерпрайза» стала новостью куда более популярной, чем то признание Джима в любви Споку. Весь коллектив штаба был удручен этой вестью, ведь столько ообоснованных надежд возлагалось на этого Егеря. Теперь проект береговой стены больше не оставлял шанса снова увидеть «Энтерпрайз» в деле, и Джиму сочувствовали. Споку тоже, но если его в штабе знали как выдающегося ученого, то Джим был только пилотом, и для него потеря «Энтерпрайза» означала конец карьеры.  
В минуты, когда Джим забывал о приближающейся смерти, эта мысль ощущалась настоящей катастрофой.  
Сулу прилаживал к доспеху Джона последние щитки, когда Спок вывел Джима в первый ряд и остановился, игнорируя шепот за спиной.  
\- Доброй ночи, - поздоровался Сулу торопливо, завидев Джима, а потом отошел к консоли и закричал кому-то через плечо: - Где Чехов? Позовите Чехова! Мы готовы к выходу, где носит этого парня?  
Джон выглядел довольным, полным сил и изумительно красивым. Спок равнодушно скользнул по нему взглядом, а Джим не мог перестать смотреть и переживать где-то в грудной клетке жуткое чувство обреченности и зависти одновременно.  
\- Думаю, вы можете пожелать нам удачи, - сказал Харрисон, мягко улыбнувшись и взяв в руки шлем со стойки. - Мы, конечно, не «Энтерпрайз», но сегодня наш последний выход, и его должны запомнить.  
\- Обязательно, - буркнул Джим и неохотно добавил: - Удачи.  
Джон отсалютовал ему и Споку свободной рукой и, надев шлем, направился к металлическому мостику, соединяющему сектор с кабиной «Молнии».  
«Счастливый ублюдок, - зло подумал Джим. - Он так радуется тому, что идет вместо нас...»  
«Фактически это верно, - согласился Спок, - однако, у меня есть подозрения, что суть его радости вовсе не в том, что он принес тебе несколько неприятных минут».  
\- В смысле? - спросил Джим вслух, и Спок пожал плечами.  
\- Исходя из некоторых данных, можно заключить, что…  
Продолжения Джим не дождался, потому что кто-то с силой оттолкнул Спока и пронесся мимо него к консоли, грохоча обувью по металлической решетке пола. Заходящий в кабину брат Джона обернулся, прислушиваясь.  
\- Чехова нашли, - задыхаясь, обратился подбежавший к Сулу мужчина, - он без сознания, с ним что-то не то, какой-то приступ. Он в медотсеке у Маккоя...  
Джим отметил, как у всегда спокойного Сулу хищно раздулись крылья носа от невысказанных эмоций. Больше ничем он себя не выдал, только коротко объявил:  
\- Принимаю командование.  
Брат Джона качнул головой, нежно улыбнулся Джиму и скрылся в кабине Егеря.

Джиму не было знакомо это напряжение ожидания – он всегда был тем, кого провожают. Люди, затаив дыхание, стояли вокруг консоли, и взгляды всех были устремлены на Сулу. Тот занял свое место за пультом, открыл свой доступ с личным паролем - пальцы его летали над клавишами - и, наконец, поправив микрофон, заговорил:  
\- Все готово, господа, мы можем начинать.  
\- Как скажете, - отозвался из динамика странно веселый голос Джона, и Джим буквально ощутил, как напрягся Спок. Что-то было не так, но Джим никак не мог понять, вычленить, что же именно беспокоит Спока.  
Он переступил с ноги на ногу и едва не споткнулся о провод.  
\- Сбрасываю вас, - объявил Сулу, и кабина "Молнии" с яркой вспышкой покинула свое место и быстро ушла вниз на толстых тросах, Джим знал - к телу Егеря.  
Мужчина, принесший весть о Чехове, топтался за спиной у Сулу. Неосознанно Джим сжал кулаки - ему казалось правильным немедленно сорваться и отправиться выяснять, что с Павлом, но какое-то странное чувство не давало этого сделать. Это была настороженность и недоверие, только свое или Спока - Джим не мог понять.  
\- Какой категории кайдзю? - спросил кто-то за спиной, и взволнованный женский голос ответил:  
\- Говорят, четвертой...  
\- Господи, - вздохнул кто-то третий, и Джим раздраженно огляделся.  
\- Запуск нейросинхронизации, - тем временем командовал Сулу, со щелчками переключая необходимые рубильники. - Калибровка! Правое полушарие... Левое... Робертс, - обратился он через плечо к мужчине, - вы можете быть свободны, мы выясним, что с мистером Чеховым, позже. «Молния», вы готовы?  
\- Так точно, - звонко отозвался из динамиков брат Джона. - Дрифт на отлично. Мы порвем всех.  
Джим убедился, что Спок рядом, и подошел ближе к Сулу, не настолько, чтобы помешать ему, но достаточно, чтобы видеть все, что происходило на его мониторах.  
\- Кайдзю четвертой категории, - сообщил Сулу, когда Егерь отрапортовал автоматическим сообщением о том, что поднят в воздух. Позади раздался шепот и испуганные вздохи. - Кодовое имя - Титан. Голова непробиваемая. Будьте осторожны.  
«Надо бить в грудь, - мгновенно сообразил Джим. - Лучше сразу, с расстояния...»  
Спок ничего не ответил на его мысль, Джим огляделся ища его взглядом и тут же заметил, как кто-то проталкивается сквозь собравшуюся толпу.  
\- Вот это я вовремя приехал, как раз к кайдзю, - раздался знакомымый голос с шотландским акцентом и вновь прибывший огляделся, оказавшись аккурат на свободном месте между толпой и консолью Сулу. Джим узнал его вмиг: это был Скотти собственной персоной. - А где Пайк?  
\- Адмирал на совещании, мистер, - ответил ему Робертс, не отводя жадного взгляда от мониторов.  
\- Адмиралу мало любопытно, чем мы тут занимаемся, - лениво съязвил из динамиков Харрисон. - У него проект береговой стены, мистер Не-знаю-как-вас-там.  
Скотти недовольно нахмурился было, но тут заметил Джима и широко улыбнулся ему.  
\- Эй!  
Джим сумел выдавить напряженную улыбку, когда Скотти обнял его. Он выглядел запыхавшимся и взволнованным, но был искренне рад Джиму, и это согревало.  
\- Сэр? – вежливо спросил Спок за спиной у Джима, и того обдало невероятно знакомым обжигающим чувством. С коротким смехом Джим отпустил Скотти и обернулся к совершенно банально ревнующему Споку, который взирал на происходящее с обычным внешним спокойствием.  
\- Это мистер Скотт, - сообщил он. – Он и его друг спасли меня, когда… ну, когда меня выбросило в океан.  
\- О, - сказал Спок и за плечо придвинул Джима поближе к себе. – Очень приятно.  
\- Взаимно, - закивал Скотти, - я много слышал о Вас, сэр, Вы удивительный изобретатель. Для меня честь познакомиться с Вами. Но время не ждет, сэр, где я могу найти адмирала? Он попросил произвести расчеты для береговой стены, и…  
\- Подожди, - оборвал его Джим, услышав краем уха голос Сулу.  
Тот с остервенением щелкал по консоли, и что-то говорил – быстро и зло, и Джим никак не мог вычленить его слова в гудении толпы, тихом, но назойливом…  
\- Консоль вышла из строя, - тихо сказал Спок.  
\- Вызовите ремонтника, - отрывисто велел навигатор стоящему рядом Робертсу, и тот рванул к выходу, расталкивая людей.  
\- Вы можете перевести управление на другую консоль? – деловито заговорил Спок, и Сулу, откинувшись в кресле, схватился за голову в жесте отчаяния.  
\- Никак нет, мистер Спок, мой профиль доступа все еще активен здесь, и…  
\- Не сможет, - раздался из динамика голос Харрисона, звучащий с издевательской ленцой, - времени, которое понадобится вам на перепрограммирование, вполне хватит, чтобы мы сделали все, что было задумано. Спасибо, мистер Сулу, мы больше не нуждаемся в Ваших услугах.  
Навигатор застыл, не в силах понять, что происходит, и Джим, перегнувшись через него, схватился за микрофон:  
\- Какого черта ты творишь?  
\- О, Джим, - обрадовался Джон, - кто же сомневался, что вы со Споком придете посмотреть и пострадать об упущенных возможностях! Ты же помнишь, что я говорил тебе, Кирк. Я предлагал тебе тоже участвовать. И Споку. Спок бы нам пригодился, когда мы окажемся по ту сторону Разлома.  
\- Псих, - изумился Скотти, как-то вмиг поняв нить рассуждений Харрисона. Он быстро окинул взглядом все оставшиеся консоли, и Джим сделал то же самое, понимая, что он уже знает, что делать.  
\- Мистер Скотт, - обратился он к мужчине, - у вас есть свой профиль доступа к навигации?  
\- Шутите? - недоверчиво уточнил тот. – Конечно, нет.  
Джим отвернулся и прикусил губу, судорожно перебирая варианты, как вдруг услышал короткое:  
\- Но это не значит, что я не мог бы взломать эту крошку.  
\- Вы бесценны, мистер Скотт, - сообщил Спок и развернулся к собравшимся людям. – Господа, кто-то из вас должен сообщить о происходящем адмиралу Пайку, это приказ. Остальным необходимо перейти на нижнюю палубу, дабы не мешать работе в чрезвычайной ситуации. В случае необходимости каждый из вас может быть вызван командой моей или мистера Скотта. Сулу, выключить все микрофоны, связанные с «Крылатой молнией», но оставить динамики. Выполнять.  
\- Тащусь, когда ты командуешь, - нервно пошутил Джим, и Спок коротко улыбнулся ему уголком губ.  
«Ты уверен?» - спросил он, когда люди нестройно, но довольно быстро двинулись на нижнюю палубу, освобождая место. Повисла тишина, и Джим, вздохнув, утвердительно кивнул:  
«Уверен. «Молния» мало зависит от управления отсюда, и даже если мистер Скотт взломает ее программу, мы не сможем толком ей помешать. Но против «Энтерпрайза» она - ничто».  
\- Скотти, пятая консоль твоя, у тебя есть пятнадцать минут на взлом, и запускай программу обеспечения «Энтерпрайза», - объявил Джим. – Мистер Сулу, попытайтесь вернуть хотя бы минимальный контроль над программой.  
\- Сэр, - начал было Сулу, - но «Энтерпрайз» списан…  
Джим лишь отмахнулся, и навигатор не стал больше задавать вопросов, молчаливо признавая его главенство.  
«Я не знал, что Харрисон разбирается в технике настолько хорошо, чтобы обойти системы защиты Сулу», - он мысленно усмехнулся, когда Спок сделал ему знак, и они направились к правому от консоли навигатора мостику, куда по нажатию кнопки вызова должны были поднять кабину «Энтерпрайза».  
«Он во многом был лучшим из лучших», - бесцветно ответил Спок. Он остановился и принялся едва заметно барабанить пальцами по металлическим перилам моста, пока кабина мучительно медленно стыковалась с ним. Джим накрыл его пальцы своими и легко сжал.  
\- Мы справимся, Спок, - дал слово он.  
Тот развернулся, кивнул, и Джим понял, что непростительно часто забывал смотреть в его глаза. Темно-карие, почти черные, с рисунком радужки, знакомым до когтящей боли в груди – от их взгляда дух захватывало.  
\- Спок, - прошептал он одними губами, подошел ближе, положил обе руки ему на грудь, слушая ладонями, как встревожено заходится сердце человека напротив.  
\- Если мы не вернемся, - мягко проговорил тот, - я хочу, чтобы ты знал…  
\- Мы вернемся, - пообещал Джим. – И я знаю.  
Кабина с легким щелчком пристыковалась к мосту, и Джим, обогнув Спока, первым зашел внутрь. Там было темно и непривычно пусто без ярких голографических экранов, и Джим вслепую положил руку на стену, чтобы не шагнуть прямо в середину и не рухнуть в яму под поддерживающими пилотов конструкциями.  
\- Ничего не видно, - отметил он, когда Спок прошел мимо него к консоли.  
Вместо ответа Спок со щелчком переключил какой-то рубильник, и кабину озарил непривычный электрический свет с потолка.  
«Аварийный», - пояснил Спок, склонившись над приборной панелью и откручивая какие-то винты руками.  
Джим кивнул и отправился за перегородку – одеваться.  
Доспехи «Энтерпрайза» были чуть легче стандартных, движений не стесняли, да и одевались быстрее, и Джим поспешно стягивал одежду, заменяя ее форменной, и слушал, как Спок возится за переборкой с техникой. Он пару раз прислушался к его мыслям, боясь, что второпях тот может пораниться, но Спок делал все не только быстро, но и очень внимательно. Пальцы его так и летали по металлической начинке бортового компьютера, и Джим, забыв натянуть комбинезон на плечо, замер, наблюдая за чужими руками чужим взором.  
Они шли на верную смерть. В это было почти невозможно по-настоящему поверить, и все равно было мучительно страшно.  
\- Контроль над программным обеспечением установлен! – неожиданно громко разнесся по кабине торжествующий голос с шотландским акцентом. Джим рвано улыбнулся и застегнул комбинезон.  
\- Мистер Скотт, есть какая-то информация о перемещениях «Молнии»? – спросил Спок, в динамике раздалось шуршание, а потом голос Пайка:  
\- Господа, вы уверены в том что вы делаете…  
\- Уверены, сэр, - твердо ответил Джим и вышел из-за перегородки. – Пришлите мистера Сулу, нам нужна помощь с доспехами.  
Сулу явился почти мгновенно, на вопросительный взгляд Джима лишь покачал головой: управление его консолью восстановить не удалось.  
Спок, захлопнув металлическую крышку, защищающую начинку панели управления, быстро прошел за перегородку, и, пока Сулу помогал Джиму закреплять металлические щитки доспехов, Спок уже вышел оттуда практически в полном облачении.  
\- Я не стану спрашивать, как ты это успел, - фыркнул Джим, и Спок нежно прикоснулся к его разуму – он делал это редко, и это походило на совершенно невероятную ласку, от которой дрожали кончики пальцев.  
«Ты научил меня быстро раздеваться, а тут все то же, только наоборот».  
\- Адмирал, - бесстрастно произнес Спок тут же, пока Джим пытался прийти в себя от захлестнувшей его волны ментального удовольствия, - братья Харрисоны по какой-то причине решили, что они могут перейти на сторону кайдзю и тех, кто, по их предположениям, стоит за вторжениями этих созданий. Они деактивировали большую часть программы управления мистера Сулу, не давая ему отслеживать свое перемещение, а также удаленно вывести из строя «Молнию». Мы с Джеймсом Кирком отправляемся остановить их. Я привел в порядок схемы «Энтерпрайза». Рассчитываю на Ваше одобрение и помощь в командовании мистеру Скотту, у которого, я полагаю, необходимый для этого опыт отсутствует.  
\- Одобряю Ваш план, мистер Спок, - тяжело ответил Пайк. – Другого выбора нет. Джим?  
\- Да, - только и сумел ответить тот, надевая на голову шлем, - мы готовы, сэр.  
\- Тогда удачи. Занимайте свои места, мы готовимся к сбросу! Мистер Скотт, готовьте соединительные механизмы!  
\- Готово, - бодро откликнулся Скотти. Сулу бегом покинул кабину, застегнув на броне Спока последнюю заклепку, и Джим, встав на привычное место пилота, послал ему короткий взгляд.  
«Поклянись, что пока мы в пути, ты подаришь мне вечность, в которой будешь со мной исключительно нежным», - потребовал он, и Спок, улыбнувшись одними глазами, на самом дне которых плескалась обреченность, – кивнул.  
«Клянусь».

\- Я не удивлюсь, если кайдзю уже сожрал его, - сказал Скотти в микрофон через десяток растянувшихся на часы минут, когда от края до края небес перед «Энтерпрайзом» не видать было ничего кроме темного ночного моря. – Рекомендую защититься от воды, вам предстоит путешествие по дну. Я не знаю, что этот парень сделал со своим Егерем, но есть мнение, что радары сбоят, и он все еще где-то там.  
Джим со вздохом вынырнул из полусонного марева, где Спок целовал его, как обещал, и впервые совершенно не скрывал своих эмоций. Они оба не смогли полностью отключиться от реальности, а потому эта фантазия на двоих все равно отдавала горечью возможного расставания, но Джим усилием воли отбросил ее.  
«Я могу закрыться», - предложил Спок, но Джим лишь коротко ответил:  
«Нет».  
\- Что насчет кайдзю? – спросил он вслух, и Скотти немедленно ответил:  
\- Нарезает круги вокруг предполагаемой «Молнии», мистер Кирк.  
Раздалось тихое шипение, щелчки кнопок, нажимаемых чьими-то пальцами.  
\- Сбрасывают вас, - сообщил Скотти, и действительно, Джим ощутил короткий рывок и падение. Вокруг взметнулась вода, холодная и беспокойная. Это место было глубже, чем Джим привык: им предстояло догнать «Молнию» на пути к Разлому, а та, разумеется, держала путь по самому дну.  
Спок протянул руку и нажал на консоли кнопку, отвечающую за герметичность механизмов. Джим, нахмурив брови, сделал вместе с ним и с Егерем шаг вперед и спросил:  
\- Есть идеи, почему кайдзю до сих пор не схватил «Молнию»?  
\- А как же нет, - голос Скотти зашуршал, пошли помехи, и Джим болезненно напрягся: голова ныла в районе висков. – Во-первых, эта тварь реагирует только на движение, а мало ли движущихся штук под водой, не атакует же, хотя на привычного врага вроде и похожа. Во-вторых, поведение необычное. Эти твари как-то общаются, мистер Кирк, и узнают Егеря вблизи, а тут – нетипично, не нападает.  
\- Вы уверены, что это «Молния»? – спросил Спок.  
Вода сомкнулась перед глазами, и Джим рефлекторно задержал дыхание, погружаясь в полумрак.  
\- Да тут не видно ни хрена, - пробормотал он и включил подводную иллюминацию.  
\- Да что ж еще-то, - протянул Скотти, - в конце концов, других версий нет, вот вы и проверите.  
«Он знает, что мы..?» - молчаливо спросил Спок, и Джим только качнул головой.  
С его молчаливого согласия Спок перевел Егеря режим подводного перемещения. «Энтерпрайз» ускорился, преодолевая сопротивление толщи воды, уходя все дальше и дальше в глубину, во мрак и тень океана.  
Голова болела все сильнее, но Джим старательно игнорировал это, вглядываясь в окружающий мрак. «Энтерпрайз» вспугивал стайки рыб, брызгами разлетающиеся прочь.  
\- Полагаю, вам нужно взять правее, - сообщил Скотти из динамика спустя какое-то время. - Там копошится кайдзю.  
«Есть план действий?» - спросил у Джима Спок, и тот кивнул.  
«Заряжай пушки».  
\- Нужны точные координаты кайдзю, - сказал Джим Скотти, наблюдая, как пальцы Спока летают по панели управления, задавая параметры.  
\- Десять градусов вправо, метров триста вперед. Точнее не получится, мои радары обслуживает Кинсер, он не справится с таким обору...  
\- Тихо, - велел ему где-то на фоне Пайк, и Скотти затих.  
«Не вижу ничего», - подумал Джим, вглядываясь глазами Егеря во мрак, слабо рассеиваемый иллюминацией.  
Секунды растянулись часами, Джим отчаянно обшаривал взглядом туманные сгустки водорослей, ища хоть намек на цель.  
«Пушки готовы», - сообщил Спок.  
\- Наводи, - вслух велел Джим. «Энтерпрайз» тяжело поднял руку, преодолевая сопротивление воды, Джим прицелился туда, куда указывал Скотти, а потом сжал пальцы на рычаге управления, и ракета вырвалась из ствола, вмонтированного в руку Егеря, оставляя за собой водяной хвост, и где-то впереди рванула белыми феерверками водных потоков и ошметков камня. «Энтерпрайз» взрывной волной отбросило назад, Джим со Споком пригнулись оба, стараясь устоять на ногах вместе с Егерем.  
В динамиках зашуршало, и резкая боль снова прошила голову Джима. Тот поймал взгляд Спока и с трудом улыбнулся ему, чувствуя, как мир перед глазами затягивает кровавая пелена, и лишь усилием воли отгоняя ее. Сквозь шуршание пробился хриплый звук, похожий на смех.  
\- Мистер Скотт? – уточнил Спок, но голос, раздавшийся следом, совершенно точно не принадлежал Скотти.  
\- Вы белые, как капитуляционный флаг, - сказал Джон Харрисон, фыркнув. – Вдобавок вы поджарили кайдзю хвост, и теперь он вряд ли будет по-прежнему заинтересован нами.  
\- Перестань, - рыкнул Джим, выпрямляясь и направляя Егеря вперед, обшаривая густую тьму светом прожекторов, в свете которых причудливо танцевал поднятый на десятки метров со дна песок. – Твоя идея – просто безумие! Давай покончим с кайдзю и вернемся на базу!  
\- Вы все так уверены, что кайдзю пришли сюда разрушать, - голос из динамика прерывался, но Джим отчетливо слышал каждое слово. – И не думаете, что, возможно, они пришли очистить…  
\- Мистер Кирк! – прокашлялся динамик другим голосом, и голову Джима пронзила еще одна вспышка боли. – Проблемы со связью!  
«Егеря редко общаются между собой, переговорная точка не сбалансирована», - объяснил Спок, и Джим с трудом сглотнул медную слюну и кивнул.  
«Перенастрой нас на мистера Скотта, - попросил он, и Спок, кивнув, потянулся к панели. – Здесь не о чем больше говорить».  
Голос пилота «Молнии» сошел на нет, и Джим с трудом втянул воздух.  
\- Сулу восстановил частичный контроль, мы определили местоположение, - радостно сообщил Скотти, - координаты уже у вас.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Джим, и тут сбоку навалилась тяжесть, заваливая Егеря на дно, взметая вихри песка и камней. Прямо перед лицом промелькнула оскаленная огромная морда, и кайдзю, описав огромную дугу, отплыл в сторону, а потом снова рванулся на них, но «Энтерпрайз» выставил руку, унизанную шипами гигантских ножей, и оцарапанный кайдзю, издав беззвучный рев, метнулся вбок, окрашивая воду голубой кровью.  
\- Координаты «Молнии» получены, они приближаются к разлому - отрапортовал Спок, и Джим изо всех сил попытался оформить мечущиеся мысли в послание ему: догнать, остановить, несмотря на кайдзю…  
«Энтерпрайз» тяжело поднялся, двинулся вперед широченными шагами. Кайдзю плыл сбоку, судя по торопливым отчетам Скотти, следившим за ним на радаре. Джим собирал силы, чтобы не болтаться безвольно в поддерживающих креплениях, Спок то и дело светил беспокойством через дрифт – очевидно, ему было еще не так плохо, а может, удивительная способность закрываться поддерживала его – но Джим неизменно лишь улыбался ему в ответ и думал, что, когда все закончится, он не выпустит его из собственной тесной спальни неделю. Если все закончится хорошо.  
\- Вижу их, - отрапортовал Джим Скотти, и тот издал довольный звук, а затем его перебил Пайк:  
\- «Энтерпрайз», выведите из строя «Черную молнию», но приложите все усилия, чтобы сохранить жизнь пилотам, их ждет трибунал. Это приказ.  
Джим попытался что-то ответить, но понял, что не может вдохнуть, и закашлялся, разбрызгивая тяжелые красные капли. Мысли Спока вспыхнули ужасом и болью, и Джим на секунду увидел себя: с залитым кровью из носа лицом, бледного до синевы. А еще он отчетливо понял, что Спок все это время испытывает такую же чудовищную боль, только вот вида не подает, пользуясь своим умением скрывать разум…  
\- Все хорошо, - прошептал он, - мы справимся, все хорошо.  
Спок кивнул, и Джим заторможено облизнул верхнюю губу, отчетливо ощущая сладковатый медный вкус.  
\- Кайдзю приближается! – проорал Скотти из динамика. Ему не хватало навигаторского спокойствия – кричать на пилотов считалось недопустимым, учитывая общую напряженность ситуации – но сейчас Джим был благодарен ему за эту ошибку. Окрик заставил его очнуться, поднять голову из окутавшей сознание теплой тьмы.  
«Энтерпрайз» встретил монстра ударом кулака, и тот причудливо изогнулся, будто споткнувшись, а потом по правой стороне рванулась ракета, и кайдзю отнесло взрывной волной, а Джим снова выхватил взглядом во мраке фигуру другого Егеря и направил «Энтерпрайз» туда.  
Спок, не дожидаясь команды Джима, послал в ноги «Молнии» ракету поменьше, Егерь пошатнулся, пытаясь устоять, теряя металлические пластины, покореженные атакой, но не сбился с курса, продолжив двигаться к Разлому. Кайдзю снова навалился на «Энтерпрайз» всем телом, и Джим впился пальцами ему в холку, пытаясь снять с себя, ухватился за внушительный костяной гребень.  
\- Джим, они спускаются в Разлом, - громко сообщил Скотти. «Энтерпрайз», поймав момент, замахнулся на кайдзю лезвием ножа, и тот отскочил, будто испугавшись. Джим с удивлением двинулся следом, заряжая пушку, и тут понял, что вовсе не страх побудил чудовище оставить их Егеря в покое. Кайдзю на огромной скорости мчался к «Молнии», готовящейся спрыгнуть с обрыва на дно впадины, приютившей пылающий неестественным светом Разлом, и, врезавшись в Егеря, вместе с ним рухнул вниз.  
«Энтерпрайз» рванулся следом, Джим тяжело дышал ртом, сплевывая идущую горлом кровь, а потом они со Споком замерли, увидев, как кайдзю в бешенстве разносит по кусочкам стальную обшивку «Молнии». Чудовище когтило Егеря, словно мать, защищающая свое гнездо, с силой, помноженной на ярость, разрывая металл как бумагу.  
\- Ракету, - прохрипел Джим.  
В разрозненные обрывки проясняющегося моментами сознания он видел, как Спок заряжает оружие, как летит вниз ракета, как бьет в спину кайдзю, и тот разлетается сияющими кроваво-синими ошметками, фосфорно светящимися в темноте.  
\- Мы победили? – мысленно успел он позвать Спока, а потом крепления больно прижали впившиеся в тело доспехи, потому что они вовсе не предназначены были для того, чтобы на них висеть.  
А встать Джим уже не смог.

Пробуждение было похоже на подъем со дна. Джим боялся вдохнуть, но воздух оказался сухим и чистым, а под руками была только жесткая наощупь материя. Тело ныло и болело, словно Джима растягивали на дыбе прежде, чем положить туда, где он лежал.  
\- Очнулся, - проворчал над головой знакомый голос, и Джим с трудом разлепил спекшиеся губы, остро ощущая странное дежа-вю.  
\- Ага, - хотел сказать он, но вышло что-то больше похожее на карканье вороны.  
Боунс поправил на нем жесткую ткань, оказавшуюся больничным одеялом, и осторожно коснулся лба, проверяя температуру.  
\- Ну, к хобгоблину я тебя вообще больше не подпущу, - сообщил он, обойдя кровать по кругу. – Вдруг вы опять склеитесь, я этого не переживу.  
Спок!  
Джим резко распахнул глаза и рывком сел на постели, отчего пол и потолок поменялись местами, а боль прошила все тело.  
\- Где Спок? – спросил он невнятно и закашлялся, пытаясь прочистить горло.  
\- Где-то в научном отделе возится, - недовольно ответил Маккой и нажал Джиму на плечо, заставляя лечь обратно. – А ну не подскакивай, я не хочу снова тебя откачивать! Ты даже понятия не имеешь, как ты выглядел, когда тебя выловили вместе с этой жестянкой… Ладно еще, этот шотландский парень ухитрился включить удаленное управление «Энтерпрайзом», а ведь ни один навигатор даже не знал, что оно существует!  
Джим поморщился: голову от громкого голоса снова прострелило болью.  
\- Наверное, хреново выглядел, - пробормотал он. – Так что со Споком?  
Боунс завозился с капельницей и едва не споткнулся о свившийся на полу шнур какого-то прибора.  
\- Он в сознании был, когда вас подняли, хотя выглядел примерно так же паршиво, как ты. Полежал в лазарете ровно полдня, а потом унесся свидетельствовать против Харрисона. Он и сам нехило отхватит, я чую, когда раскроется, что он знал о его замыслах заранее…  
\- Я тоже знал, - вскинулся Джим, но Боунс только деловито взял его за руку и аккуратно загнал иголку капельницы в вену, а потом продолжил:  
\- Теперь пилотов «Молнии» ждет трибунал, а хобгоблин решает вопрос с переводом на новое место…  
\- С его переводом? – уточнил Джим, и внутри все упало.  
\- А чьим же еще? – раздраженно отозвался Боунс. – У него образования и опыта – вагон, не будет же он сидеть в никому не нужном штабе закрытого проекта.  
\- О, - только и смог выдавить Джим, ощущая, как в груди стягивается тугой узел обиды. Он прикрыл глаза, красноречиво показывая, что не готов говорить дальше, и Маккой не стал настаивать, ушел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.  
Джим попытался нащупать в сознании то место, где раньше грела солнцем связь со Споком, и наткнулся на зияющую пустоту. Это была не уютная тишина, которую обеспечивал сам Спок, стараясь сохранить Джиму покой, но такая пустота, словно ему ампутировали что-то – пусть не жизненно важное, но привычное, нужное, его. И теперь эта пустота ныла эхом ушедшего тепла.  
Джим перевернулся на бок и свернулся комочком, отведя в сторону руку с иглой капельницы и накрыв свободной ладонью то место у солнечного сплетения, где совсем недавно раздавался чужой мысленный голос, а сегодня не было ничего.

\- Я собираюсь вернуться домой, адмирал, - произнес Джим негромко. Рюкзак оттягивал плечо печальным грузом, и между двух собачек молнии торчала голова не поместившегося игрушечного кайдзю. – У меня нет иного выбора, потому что я ничем не могу быть полезен, кроме пилотирования, а оно больше не требуется.  
Пайк кивнул, смерив Джима проницательным взглядом.  
\- Хорошо, если таково твое решение, - наконец произнес он.  
\- Вы принимаете мою отставку? – твердо спросил Джим, втайне гордясь тем, что голос не дрогнул.  
Едва отошедшее от страшной перегрузки тело протестовало против нового напряжения, но Джим был уверен – ему нужно покинуть штаб сейчас, прежде, чем все станет еще хуже. Прежде, чем вернется отстраненно-равнодушный Спок, который не будет знать, что сказать Джиму, потому что больше не слышит его эмоции. Прежде, чем он зайдет, чтобы сказать, что его командируют в чертову даль, и они с Джимом вряд ли увидятся вновь.  
Джим верил, что Спок любил его, но упрямый внутренний голос заверял, что не больше, чем свою работу.  
Поэтому он сбежал из лазарета, минуя Боунса, торопливо и не очень чисто умывшись в душевых, вернулся в комнату, собрал вещи и на самом выходе столкнулся с Пайком.  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь уйти прямо сейчас? – сухо спросил адмирал, впрочем, его тон не обманул Джима: он видел в глазах напротив отеческую заботу и какую-то усталую горечь человека, который никак не может повлиять на неправильное решение своего сына.  
«Нет, - хотел ответить Джим, - я хочу, чтобы на вашем месте стоял Спок и звал меня поехать с ним. Но вряд ли это возможно, адмирал, потому что я – пилот, и никто больше, а время пилотов закончилось. А я не смогу быть для него обузой».  
\- Да, - произнес он и выдавил кривую улыбку. – Мама, наверное, уже заждалась своего непутевого сына, сэр.

На самом выходе Джима нагнал Сулу. Он вышел на площадку перед штабом, усталый, но с короткой улыбкой, которую трудно было прочесть, и обратился к Джиму, когда тот на секунду застыл, дезориентированный потоками холодного морского воздуха.  
\- Сэр, мистер Кирк, стойте, - позвал Сулу, и Джим обернулся неохотно. Он все еще боялся встретить Спока, хотя вероятность этого стремилась к нулю по его собственному мнению: если бы Спок хотел найти его теперь, он нашел бы раньше. – Вы подали в отставку, сэр? Адмирал сообщил мне об этом.  
\- Да, - буркнул Джим и зашагал к припаркованным по правую руку машинам. Сулу, не отставая, шел следом, глубоко засунув в карманы руки.  
\- Павел Чехов был отравлен нарочно, Джим, потому что Харрисон сумел взломать только мой профиль доступа, - сказал он так, будто продолжал начатый давно разговор. – Этот русский – просто юный гений, сэр. Он уже в порядке и просил передать вам, что Вы и мистер Спок – герои.  
\- Спасибо, - Джим приблизился к одному из служебных автомобилей и остановился, ожидая, когда водитель закончит говорить по телефону и обратит на него внимание.  
\- И я тоже так считаю, - не унимался Сулу. – Вы совсем молоды, но Вы лучше и смелее многих пилотов, а я знаю их немало. Мы обязаны вам, и мы счастливы, что Вы и мистер Спок живы.  
\- Спасибо, - тупо повторил Джим и постучал в окно автомобиля. Стекло поехало вниз, и водитель посмотрел на него вопросительно. – Доставьте меня до населенного пункта, - обратился Джим к водителю, и тот кивнул и снова поднес к уху телефон.  
\- Вы передадите мистеру Споку нашу благодарность? – Сулу внимательно посмотрел на Джима, и тот впервые ответил на его взгляд. – Вряд ли я увижу его еще, сегодня нас с мистером Скоттом и мистером Чеховым перебрасывают на другую базу подальше от побережья, а мистер Спок очень занят до вечера. Но Вы…  
\- Я передам, - соврал Джим и выдавил из себя неискреннюю улыбку. – Я был счастлив служить с Вами, сэр. Простите, мне нужно ехать, мое самочувствие оставляет желать лучшего.  
Сулу кивнул и сделал шаг назад, позволяя Джиму нырнуть на заднее сиденье автомобиля, и за секунду до того, как тот захлопнул дверь, сказал, понимающе улыбнувшись:  
\- Мистер Скотт просил передать Вам, чтобы Вы не делали непоправимых глупостей, сэр. Прислушайтесь к нему.  
Джим откинулся на сиденье, прижав к себе рюкзак свободной рукой, и беззвучно застонал.  
Черт, Скотти словно в воду глядел.

Золотые колосья казались тусклыми под серо-стальным угрюмым небом, лежали, смирно склонившись в одну сторону, не шевелимые ветром. Джим выбрался из автомобиля, коротко поблагодарил водителя, который в ответ только пожал плечами, снова закинул рюкзак на плечо и пошел по большой, пыльной, уходящей в сторону от широкой асфальтовой полосы дороге вдоль родных полей. Дом одиноко стоял в притихшем море колосьев и казался отсюда грустным и слепым. На балке над верандой болтался колокольчик, вяло позвякивающий всякий раз, когда его тревожил сквозняк.  
Джим замедлял шаг по мере приближения к дому, словно боясь того, что случится дальше. Со смешком он подумал, что точно так же боялся, когда впервые в одиночестве явился в штаб. Так же хотел обратно, до сковывающего ужаса, от которого немели кончики пальцев.  
Половицы скрипнули под его шагами, и Джим задержал дыхание, открывая дверь.  
На первом этаже было совсем тихо, только где-то на кухне болтало радио глухим, шипящим голосом. Джим поморщился и коснулся пальцами виска: как ни странно, жуткая боль ушла, может, сама по себе, а может, от капельниц Боунса, но механическое шипение слишком явственно напоминало помехи переговорной системы в «Энтерпрайзе» в его последнем бою, и от воспоминаний свело скулы.  
Джим скинул рюкзак, за голову выдернул из него кайдзю и пошел на звук.  
Джордж сидел на стуле спиной к нему и перелистывал газету, которую всегда выписывал отец, пока был жив. Через плечо брата Джим увидел огромное фото «Энтерпрайза» и заголовок, тянущийся на разворот: «Последний выход – запомнится всем?» Брат задумчиво почесал ухо, вздохнул и перевернул страницу. Джим бесшумно обогнул его стул и поставил на теплую деревянную столешницу фигурку кайдзю.  
\- Привет, - сказал он, перехватывая вскинувшийся изумленный взгляд брата, - я дома.

\- Мама много раз пыталась добиться встречи с тобой, - сказал Джордж и отмахнулся от назойливого мотылька, который трепетал вокруг его лица. Джим смотрел вверх, в прояснившееся небо, заложив руки за голову, и не знал, как говорить с братом. Впрочем, тот и не требовал – говорил сам, рассказывая о том, как они тут жили все это время, иногда срываясь на обвинения – серьезные, завернутые в шутливые обертки. Джим проглатывал их все, не пытаясь спорить – понимал. – Адмирал был непреклонен. Гражданским в штаб нельзя, а тебя звать он почему-то не хотел.  
\- Наверное, потому что считал, что я сделал выбор… и много еще всего, - скомкано ответил Джим, и брат пожал плечами.  
Они лежали на колючих стеблях колосьев, вечер вступал в свои права, а мама дома готовила им ужин.  
\- Ну да, много всего, - с короткой усмешкой согласился брат, - только не говори ей ничего такого. Ей проще злиться на Пайка, знаешь, чем понимать, что ты и сам бы не вышел. Не смотри так, Джимми, я знаю, что ты затаился там, боясь, что встреча с бедной женщиной заставить тебя передумать.  
\- Я бы не смог оттуда уйти, - коротко возразил Джим.  
\- Из-за этого парня?  
\- Фактически. Наверняка, все СМИ гремели про наш новый вид дрифта.  
Джордж усмехнулся.  
\- Еще как. Не знал, что ты теперь с парнями… дрифтуешь.  
\- Это было другое, - огрызнулся Джим, - стоило мне отойти от него на сотню метров – и я начинал умирать от удушья. В прямом смысле. И это совсем не смешно.  
Брат хмыкнул и снова пожал плечами.  
\- Понял, понял. Но это же ты признался ему в любви на всю страну.  
\- Пиар, - сухо отозвался Джим. – Мы можем больше не говорить о Споке? Его тут нет, сам видишь, чем вся эта история закончилась.  
\- А где он? – вскинул бровь брат, и внутри Джима что-то болезненно сжалось. Что-то, что ныло каждую минуту, стоило ему вспомнить о Споке – о котором забыть не удавалось вообще.  
\- Не знаю, наверное, где-нибудь за границей тестирует новое вооружение против кайдзю или строит проекты шипованной береговой стены, - Джим сам не заметил, как сорвался на злой рык, и брат замолчал.  
\- Прости. Я не хотел. Больше не будем.  
Они полежали так еще несколько минут, а потом Джим тяжело поднялся и отряхнул джинсы.  
\- Пойдем уже, - сказал он. – Я должен маме много времени рядом.  
Брат поднялся следом, и всю дорогу до дома Джим ощущал его тяжелый взгляд на спине и боялся обернуться, чтобы не встретить в его глазах понимания.

Джим уже почти привык просыпаться не по настойчивому сигналу, а самому по себе, привык к домашнему запаху дерева и чего-то теплого вокруг себя, привык к одежде ярче, чем та, что он позволял себе носить в штабе. Мама была к нему внимательна, и иногда это становилось почти невыносимым – она прикасалась к нему так часто, как только могла, обнимала, ерошила волосы, и Джим прикладывал усилия, чтобы не шарахаться от этих прикосновений.  
Иногда она пыталась заговорить с ним об учебе, но Джим только огрызался, а после ненавидел себя за грубость. Он помогал жителям соседних ферм с техникой и больше ничего не мог заставить себя делать, впрочем, этого и не требовалось: соседи говорили, что у него дар общаться с машинами, а потом неловко шутили – мол, разумеется, ведь Джим так долго и сам в прямом смысле был машиной.  
Он лишь вежливо улыбался в ответ.  
Единственной, кто теперь игнорировал его, была миссис Маркус, но не то чтобы это сильно расстраивало Джима. Кэрол иногда приходила к ним, и Джим говорил с ней на веранде, но ее трогательные улыбки и нежное внимание раздражали его, так что он довольно быстро уходил в дом, отговорившись каким-нибудь делом.  
Созерцая ночью тени на потолке, Джим хотел, чтобы, повернувшись, он снова мог прижаться к чужому неестественно горячему телу, ткнуться носом в шею, вдохнуть знакомый запах. Хотел услышать чужие мысли и эмоции в своей голове.  
Тогда он совершенно точно не был бы одинок.  
 _«Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, у нас всегда есть два варианта: бороться или плыть по течению»._  
Скотти был чертовски прав, когда просил Джима не совершать опрометчивых поступков. Жаль, что прислушиваться к нему уже было поздно.

Утро выдалось ясным, и Джим совершенно не помнил, почему, ложась спать, не закрыл шторы. Он неслабо надрался вечером в местном баре, с трудом доволок ноги до дома, а потом завалился, не раздеваясь, на нижний ярус кровати, прямо на кучу вещей, не пожелав лезть наверх. Наверное, это спасло его от падения, потому что сейчас Джим лежал, наполовину свесившись с кровати и касаясь пола рукой. Спине было жарко – он как-то ухитрился во сне накрыться шерстяным одеялом, и теперь футболка неприятно липла к повлажневшей коже.  
С трудом поднявшись, Джим на автопилоте добрел до ванной и принял душ, который немного привел его в себя. На первый этаж он спускался, уже более-менее осознавая, что происходит, и с отвращением ожидая, что мама будет смотреть с укоризной, а Джордж – смеяться и отпускать дурацкие шуточки по поводу устойчивости младшего брата к алкоголю.  
Правда, внизу его никто не встретил, а с веранды доносились голоса. Джим со стоном привалился лбом к прохладному косяку двери и запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы. Похоже, пришел кто-то из соседей, и первым порывом было забиться обратно в свою берлогу и дождаться, пока все лишние люди провалят к черту из этого дома, а потом он услышал свое имя и замер, уже готовый развернуться.  
Дверь на веранду открылась почти бесшумно, и Джим, нервно облизывая губы, ступил на нагретые солнцем доски пола босыми ногами. Долгое мгновение ушло на дурацкую мысль о том, как бы не получить занозу, а уже в следующую секунду он поднял голову, чтобы потерять всякое ощущение пространства и времени.  
Мама разговаривала с высоким, затянутым в черное человеком, и, вне всяких сомнений, Джим знал, кто это был.  
Спок стоял к Джиму спиной и что-то тихо говорил, а мама, смущенная, с аккуратно забранными в хвост светлыми волосами, восторженно смотрела на него, и Джим никогда еще не видел, чтобы она с первого взгляда проникалась хоть к кому-нибудь такой симпатией.  
Он не мог вдохнуть, но воздуха в легких хватило на короткое: «Спок», - тихое и бесцветное, почти как мысль, не окрашенная нарочно эмоциями, и такое же искреннее, и Спок обернулся и изогнул бровь восхитительно знакомым жестом. Джим облизнул пересохшие губы и сделал шаг вперед, поднял руку и замер так, не решаясь дотронуться до ткани расстегнутого тонкого пальто, и пальцы подрагивали, застыв в воздухе.  
У Спока глаза были темно-карие, и в них было столько, что Джим мгновенно и виновато ощутил всю глупость собственных мыслей о том, что больше никогда не сможет читать эмоции Спока без дрифта.  
\- Мистер Спок пришел передать, что вам с ним вручили награды за проявленную храбрость, - сказала за его спиной мама, но Джим едва ли услышал ее, а потом она добавила что-то о том, что совсем забыла предложить гостю чай, и скрылась в доме.  
\- Привет, - негромко сказал Спок, и Джим, опустив руку и залившись краской до ушей, уставился на свои босые ноги и аккуратные блестящие ботинки Спока, а потом прикусил губу и выдавил:  
\- Я думал, мы больше не увидимся.  
\- Ты мог бы спросить, - мягко подсказал Спок, и Джим упрямо мотнул головой.  
\- Боунс сказал, что ты занят и что тебе теперь не место на базе. Что ты слишком крут, чтобы скучать там, ожидая меня.  
\- Думаю, он сказал не совсем это, - ровно ответил Спок, но Джим с удивлением понял, что отчетливо различает каждую эмоцию, спрятанную за этим бесцветным тоном. Сейчас это был мягкий укор, и Джим упрямо вздернул подбородок.  
\- Но тебя не было рядом, пока я лежал в лазарете!  
\- Да, потому что я выступал перед Пайком свидетелем от нас обоих, чтобы тебя не подвергли допросу по пробуждении. Джим, я был в состоянии отвечать на вопросы, а ты – вряд ли. Я не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось, - Спок изогнул бровь и добавил: - И я был в лазарете, правда, увы, ты в этот момент спал, а я не хотел тебя будить.  
Джим замолчал, кусая губы, и Спок протянул руку и коснулся уголка его рта большим пальцем, вынуждая перестать.  
\- Ты говорил, что ты знаешь, - понизил голос он, - что мне не обязательно сообщать вслух, что я люблю тебя.  
Джим отвел взгляд, чувствуя странную смесь из облегчения и вины, и Спок накрыл второй ладонью его другую щеку, склонился и коснулся губами неказистого шрама у подбородка, вырывая судорожный, почти болезненный вздох, а потом Джим притянул его к себе и поцеловал, зажмурив глаза, больно, раня зубами губы.  
Волосы у Спока были по-прежнему мягкие, и он неожиданно крепко стискивал в пальцах мятую джимову футболку, словно тоже боялся, что все окажется просто сном.  
Но он был живой, горячий весь, словно спустился откуда-то из другой вселенной ближе к этому яркому полуденному солнцу, и Джим был готов просить у него прощения за свою вину столько и так, как только сможет.  
\- Я думал, умру без тебя, - пробормотал он, когда от поцелуев заболели губы, и Спок коротко улыбнулся самым краешком рта, прислонился лбом ко лбу Джима и посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
\- Если у тебя присутствует желание умереть со мной, есть одна идея, - сообщил он, и Джим нервно хмыкнул.  
\- Романтично. Возьмемся за руки и сиганем с крыши?  
\- Не так банально, - произнес Спок. – Проект «Егерь» получил шанс на вторую жизнь и стороннее финансирование из особенных источников. Один человек собирает оставшихся Егерей и перенаправляет их в Гонконг.  
Джим отодвинулся на пару сантиметров, зачарованно глядя Споку в лицо:  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне снова стать пилотом?  
\- «Нам» будет точнее, Джим. Проект береговой стены не оправдает себя, я рассчитал все, и, к сожалению, такая постройка не сможет удержать даже кайдзю второй категории, однако теперь из Разлома выходят существа, маркированные четвертой категорией. Пусть у нас больше нет «Энтерпрайза», но…  
\- К черту, - твердо ответил Джим и поднял голову, добавив в ответ на вопросительно изогнутую бровь Спока, прежде чем снова поцеловать его: - Мы едем в Гонконг.

_«Мне было восемнадцать. Нельзя сказать, чтобы я питал какие-то иллюзии по поводу своей жизни, своей судьбы или судьбы нашей планеты. Кайдзю становились все больше, все опаснее. Вдобавок, Спок был абсолютно прав: береговая стена оказалась против них совершенно бесполезна.  
И мы, пилоты, и наши Егери вновь остались единственным, что стояло между человеческой расой и этими странными захватчиками.  
Можно долго говорить о том, как бесконечно тяжело было уходить из дома снова. О том, что быть пилотом – безмерно страшно, или о том, что мы со Споком могли бы прожить долгую счастливую жизнь где-нибудь на континенте. Нас никто не заставлял лезть в кабину Егеря еще, раз за разом.  
Но в Гонконге у нас была своя жизнь – и своя маленькая семья. Боунс, Скотти, Сулу и Чехов – они ждали нас. Чертовы пройдохи, если бы я только знал, что они тоже остались верны «Егерю»! А еще там была Ухура. Она все еще немного злилась на нас со Споком, но я все равно был рад ее видеть.  
Семья. Когда я держал Спока за руку в то время, как тяжелые крепления нового Егеря отпускали нас, я чувствовал это особенно сильно.  
Ну и, конечно, я просто больше ничего не умел. А так я мог снова хотя бы иногда прикасаться к его мыслям. Я был одержим нашим дрифтом, словно наркоман идеей новой дозы, и, кажется, Спок был одержим тем же самым.  
Мне было восемнадцать, и я был способен еще немного отсрочить гибель мира»._


End file.
